Odyssey of Peace and War
by Chameleon777
Summary: The sequel to 'Fight For Preservation.' The year is 2283 and the U.S.S. Excelsior, captained by Hikaru Sulu, is assigned a peacekeeping mission to Qo'nos where Starfleet's youngest diplomat, Zachary McCoy, will help negotiate for peace between Starfleet and the Klingons. Unfortunately, the Romulans decide to invite themselves to the party to destroy peace...
1. Time Moves Forward

_**2283**_

A baby's cry filled the air, "You've got a very healthy son!" Leonard announced in a pleased voice through his surgical mask as he passed the baby, who was sporting a pair of pointed ears like his mother, on to a nurse to be cleaned before turning back to Saavik, who was gazing up at Charlie. "Congratulations!"

Saavik sighed tiredly; she had endured a very difficult pregnancy that included three months of bedrest and assumed it had to do with the time she spent on the refugee ship as a child. The labor had been induced two and a half weeks early for her health and the baby's and it had been a surgical delivery.

"Charles Montgomery McCoy," Charlie spoke softly. "Is that what we're calling our new son, then?"

Saavik nodded, "Joanna produced Lenny and David for your parents and Kathy produced Lara Arianne, so I see no reason why we cannot name the baby after you, especially since Zachary and Valeris named the baby Zakai after the Vulcan equivalent of his name," she replied tiredly. "Are you pleased?"

Charlie smiled, kissed Saavik's forehead, and wandered over to where M'Benga and Carol were quietly wrapping the hybrid baby in a blanket swaddle, "Your son, Lieutenant McCoy," Carol said softly.

"Thank you," Charlie replied, smiling as he picked up little Charles. "Come on, little Charlie."

Little Charlie cooed as Charlie carried him out into the waiting area where Arianne, Valeris, Joanna, Spock, Nyota, Jim, Tuvok, Jaron, Kathy, and Zachary, who was holding a sleeping boy in his lap, sat in wait, all eager when they saw the baby in Charlie's arms because they now knew joy. Zachary and Charlie exchanged a smile before Zachary passed the toddler to Valeris, stood, and quietly left.

"Where's Uncle Monty at?" Charlie asked quietly, frowning when he saw Scotty silently standing at the window with his back to the crowd. "Uncle Monty, do you want to meet your little godson?"

Silence filled the room as Scotty turned and looked at Charlie, deeply confused, "My what now?" Scotty asked in a confused voice, wondering if Charlie was right in the head. "Ye didna just say…?"

"Your godson, Charles Montgomery McCoy," Charlie replied gently. "Do you want to hold him?"

A gasp filled the air and Scotty's eyes filled with tears, shocked speechless, "Saavik said your son was her very first friend on Deneva and we don't know what's happened to him, so she wanted you to have the experience of having new life named after you," Charlie explained quietly, passing Charles to Scotty.

"Aye, thank you, lad," Scotty replied softly, gently stroking the baby's ears. "He is a wee cutie."

Charlie nodded and silently took a photo of the two with his camera before giving them a moment alone together, "That was good of you, son," Arianne spoke gently, hugging her eldest son. "Congratulations."

A sadness in Charlie's eyes prompted him to pull his mother aside, "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, your grandmother was brought in because she's got a cough and some minor dehydration and your grandfather's with her over in the Intensive Care Unit," Arianne spoke softly. "He commed me…"

Nodding, Charlie silently went over to Scotty, who relinquished the baby to him, "Uncle Jim, Mom, would you mind showing me where my grandparents are?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice.

* * *

"Christopher, you should go home and get some sleep," Kathryn, who was very tired from being given pain medication and fluids for hydration, spoke in a tired voice as she gazed at Admiral Pike, who was resting on the bed beside her with an arm around her. "I'll probably be released in the morning."

Admiral Pike sighed, "The bed will be empty and cold soon enough," he replied softly. "I'm staying."

Kathryn sighed and relaxed against his body, frowning when the door slid open and Arianne came into the room with Charlie, who was holding Little Charles in his arms, "Mom told me you were here and I thought you both might like to meet someone," Charlie said softly. "Charles Montgomery McCoy."

Before Kathryn could reply, Charlie gently passed him to her and Admiral Pike helped her hold him steady, both of them smiling as Charlie took a picture, "He's got his mother's ear and most likely will have his father's attitude," Kathryn said in a tired voice, smiling. "Thank you for letting me see him."

"I thought you'd be spending time with your brother seeing he's off to Qo'nos tomorrow on the Excelsior," Admiral Pike said quietly. "He's Starfleet's youngest diplomat, but he's gifted."

Charlie nodded, "Zachary and I spent time drinking Romulan Ale and stargazing together last night since Saavik was induced tonight," he replied calmly. "He left right after delivery, but Valeris and Zakai are still here in the waiting area. The Excelsior's allowing the crew to take their families with them this trip."

"It might make negotiations easier if the Klingons can see that Starfleet has similar family values to them," Admiral Pike replied quietly, returning Charles to Charlie as Kathryn drifted off to sleep.

Arianne sighed, "Dad, you're exhausted," she spoke softly. "Let me give you some relief time."

"You can bring me supper, but I'm staying here," Admiral Pike replied in a firm, sad voice.

Arianne nodded, "Michael's on his way here," she replied softly. "It…it was negative."

"Michael ate radioactive ice cream when he was a child," Admiral Pike replied softly. "It's…"

Arianne gave her father a hug, "Rebecca's with him," she replied. "She's not angry at all."

"She's very good for him," Admiral Pike replied tiredly. "Thank you for coming, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and silently left the room, holding his newborn son close as he returned to the Delivery waiting room and saw that Spock, Nyota, Jaron, Tuvok, and Joanna had gone while Scotty stood in the corner, hugging Kathy tightly and crying softly. Kathy gave Charlie a look and Charlie silently moved on.

"I took Little Charles to see Grandma Pike," Charlie explained as he came into the room and saw Saavik resting while his father closed her abdomen. "Mom told me she was here and unwell."

Leonard nodded and sighed, "Don't forget to call your Grandmother McCoy," he replied calmly.

"Dad, Grandma McCoy got here this morning," Charlie spoke calmly. "Did you forget? She's probably at her hotel right now and will visit tomorrow."

Leonard sighed heavily, "I did," he replied softly. "I've been busy overseeing this delivery and…"

"Grandma looks bad," Charlie interrupted softly. "Does Zachary know what's going on?"

Leonard scowled, "Your grandparents want him to focus on the mission he's been given," he replied in a firm voice. "I don't like that Zachary's being sent into Klingon space as a diplomat, but I have no say because he is over 18 and capable of making his own decisions. Put Little Charlie to bed and then go home and have a rest, kiddo. You look beat and Saavik will lecture you if you don't rest."

"His nutritional supplement," Charlie began in an anxious voice as the baby yawned. "I need…"

Shaking his head, Leonard silently took the baby from Charlie, "I'll feed him," he argued. "Go."

Charlie sighed, kissed Saavik's forehead as she slept, and then silently left the hospital room.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Excelsior**_

"Michael, I don't like that you didn't let your parents know about your new assignment," Rebecca said in a concerned voice as she lingered beside her husband as he sat at the Helm. "Your parents…"

Michael sighed, "If they knew I was Gamma Helmsman for this mission, they would lose their minds with worry and they don't need that right now," he replied softly. "Especially not my mother…"

Rebecca scoffed, "Michael Christopher Pike, that is such crap!" she replied in an upset voice. "Your parents will be proud of you for this even if your mother is dying! To not tell them is dishonest…"

Michael's eyes widened in shock, having been taken aback by the realization that his mother was truly dying now and he could lose her any day, "Michael," Rebecca replied softly. "I didn't mean to…"

Tears filled Michael's eyes and he let out a loud sob, prompting Rebecca to pull him against her and hug him, "Shh," Rebecca spoke gently, gently rubbing his back. "We should hurry and get out of here…"

The turbolift door suddenly opened and Hikaru and Pavel came on to the Bridge with PADD's in hand and looked surprised to see Michael and Rebecca there, "Sirs," Rebecca said anxiously. "We…"

Michael froze, "Your mozzer eez not vell, I take eet?" Pavel said, seeing that Michael was crying.

"She's in the hospital with dehydration and chest pains," Michael spoke softly as he stood up and faced his commanding officers. "To be honest, sirs, I haven't exactly told them that I'm going."

Pavel's eyes widened and Hikaru sighed, "You really ought to do that since we're leaving for Qo'nos _tomorrow_ ," Hikaru said calmly. "Commander Chekov and I were just going through checklists."

Nodding, Michael put an arm around Rebecca and they left the Bridge together in silence, "Do you seenk he found ze bottle?" Pavel asked worriedly as he hurried over to the Helm. "Eef he deed…"

Hikaru frowned, watching closely as Pavel opened a compartment under the Helm console and carefully extracted a bottle of sparkling apple cider that he had stashed there days ago, "Eet's here," Pavel said in a relieved voice, carrying it over to Hikaru. "Do you vant to open eet yourself, Keptin Sulu?"

"To new adventures," Hikaru said in a calm voice as he took the bottle and carefully opened it with a corkscrew he had hidden in his jacket along with a couple of plastic glasses. "To diplomacy."

Pavel smiled as Hikaru filled the two glasses and handed him one, "I steel can't believe that Keptin Targa and Meester Vorf told ze Kleengons zat ve vere ze reason zey decided to seek peace veeth ze Federation," he said in a pleased voice. "I vas so afraid zey vere going to keel us on zeir sheep."

"Anywhere was better than on that horrible planet in that wreckage," Hikaru replied softly.

Pavel nodded and Hikaru sighed, instinctively placing his hand over his abdomen, "Are you all right, Heekaru?" he asked worriedly, wondering if Hikaru was having pain. "Do you need ze doctor?"

"Doctor M'Benga's probably not coming up until tomorrow," Hikaru replied calmly. "I just get twinges sometimes and Daanan usually gives me a heat pad for them. For now, let's toast to adventure."

Pavel smiled as he and Hikaru clinked their glasses together, "To ze great unknown," he replied eagerly.

* * *

"Call for Arianne McCoy from Dalva Tenori," Arianne heard the computer say as she sat in her home office, waiting for Carol and M'Benga to show up for their pre-mission chat. "Urgent."

Arianne frowned and tapped the computer, revealing an anxious looking woman on the screen, "You should be on your way to San Francisco, Dalva," she said in a worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it and I won't do it!" Dalva replied anxiously, her British accent clipped. "I can't work for a terrorist lover and I most definitely cannot leave London to go off into Klingon space! It's dirty!"

Arianne scowled, "What do you mean terrorist lover?" she asked. "Captain Sulu is nothing of the…"

"My decision is final," Dalva interrupted anxiously. "I will be sending an email to Captain Sulu."

The screen went black and Arianne cursed; counselors were in such high demand in Starfleet now because space travel was stressful and people had problems in the black. However, there were so few counselors in Starfleet at the moment simply because people didn't see it as a noble career to pursue.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Carol and M'Benga came in, "Oh, goodness, I lost track of time," Arianne apologized in an anxious voice. "I still have to contact Captain Sulu and tell him that he doesn't have a counselor for the mission. Just before you came, Dalva phoned and resigned her assignment."

"Resigned?" Carol asked in a stunned voice. "I don't understand; she was looking forward to it."

Arianne sighed, "There are so few counselors in Starfleet and even less who want to work off-planet, so I might have to end up taking this mission on myself," she replied softly. "Leonard won't like it."

"Or I can do it," M'Benga spoke kindly. "I honestly don't mind the extra work, Arianne, and you should be here for your mother right now. You're the Head of Counseling and you're very much needed."

Arianne nodded, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind, Geoff?" she asked. "Won't it tire you out?"

"Everyone in Starfleet knows you're doing double the workload with all the stuff you do in counseling and the time you put in at the school," M'Benga replied calmly. "You're practically Vice Principal."

Carol chuckled, "Geoff, be kind," she replied softly. "However, everyone in Starfleet is aware…"

"I can't say I don't appreciate the help," Arianne replied softly. "Do you need a prescription refill?"

M'Benga nodded and Arianne quickly wrote one out, "Will you keep an eye on Zachary for me?" she asked, handing M'Benga the prescription. "He's the youngest diplomat in Starfleet and I'm worried."

"The Romulans are quite capable of disrupting these peace talks," Carol commented worriedly.

* * *

 _ **Romulus**_

"Even after three years, you still hold hope that your precious daddy will come with Starfleet and rescue you!" David Marcus roared, snarling as he lashed Charlie Evans-Scott, who was kneeling on the floor with his hands held upright by a chain that was attached to the wall. "Why won't you submit?!"

Charlie Evans-Scott screamed as he felt the whip lash the uniform he had worn every day against his will for the last three years, "I could kill you now and send your body to be food for the Remans in the mines," David snarled as he delivered each lash. "You're a worthless bodyguard and should die!"

There was a heavy silence and David exhaled sharply, "As it stands, my father told me not to get blood on my hands," he said in a sharp voice, breaking the chains from the wall with a simple snap of the whip before moving away. "You're going to be exiled into space and I don't really care if you die out there."

Charlie Evans-Scott screamed in agony as guards entered the room and grabbed him roughly by the forearms, "Your pod awaits," David snarled in a heartless tone. "Get him out of my sight!"

As the guards dragged Charlie Evans-Scott away, David silently left the torture room and entered the chamber where his father, newly elected Praetor of Romulus, was sitting at his regal desk busy with paperwork while Joachim stood near the wall in a clean uniform with his hands behind his back.

"It's a shame you had to exile your bodyguard," Jeris said calmly. "However, he was disobedient."

David sighed, "I met that putrid Montgomery Scott when I was on Earth and he is nothing compared to you, Father," he replied in a disgusted voice. "I cannot imagine why that Augument would want to…"

"It was his choice, David," Jeris replied calmly. "You gave him five years worth of chances."

David nodded and Jeris looked amused, "We have received intelligence that the Klingon Empire has reached out to Starfleet because of some sort of positive interaction they had with Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov years ago," Jeris said in a more official voice. "Starfleet is sending an ambassador to negotiate peace with the Klingons and I think we should invite ourselves to the negotiations."

"Father, I am the last one to question your wisdom, but surely Romulus has better things to do than bother the Federation and the Klingons?" David asked quietly. "Why take an interest in this?"

Jeris smiled, find himself deeply amused at David's inquisitive nature as he silently typed a few commands on his computer, "The youngest diplomat in Starfleet will be heading the negotiations," he said smugly, smirking as a picture of Zachary appeared on the screen. "Lieutenant Zachary McCoy."

"I will do whatever I must to help you, Father," David replied, stunned by the new information.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical – San Francisco**_

"Have you come to tell your mother and I about your position as Gamma shift Helmsman on the Excelsior, Michael Christopher?" Michael heard a tired voice ask as he and Rebecca came in.

Michael blinked and sighed as he saw that his father was sitting on the bed beside his sleeping mother reading a PADD, "How did you know that?" he asked in a shocked voice. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Did you really think Captain Sulu wouldn't tell me?" Admiral Pike replied in a tired voice, peering up at Michael and Rebecca through his reading glasses. "Your mother was very excited to know that you were actually going to put your Starfleet training to use instead of piddling your talents away at the school."

Michael scoffed, "I'm also assuming that you and Rebecca will be seeing what the Klingons can do about your inability to have children?" Admiral Pike asked calmly. "I know you're angry about the negative…"

"I'm hoping to get Captain Sulu's permission to look into it, but we're still trying," Michael replied.

Admiral Pike gave Michael a look, "You ate a bowl of radioactive ice cream when you were a child Michael and you were told that it would have permanent effects, so while I commend you for trying, I do not think you'll succeed without medical assistance," he replied calmly. "You need to accept that."

"I'm trying," Michael replied in a pained voice, sighing when his father motioned for him. "What?"

Admiral Pike gently gave Michael a hug and then hugged Rebecca, "Be safe out there," he said softly.

Nodding, Michael hugged and kissed his sleeping mother before leaving the room with Rebecca.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. Loyalties

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Spacedock Above Earth**_

"Lad, what are ye doing up here with the wee one?" Charlie heard Scotty ask in a worried voice.

Little Charles, who was wearing a coat over his sleeper, cooed and smiled from his carrier as he saw Scotty come over to the table where Charlie was sitting with him, "Starfleet Medical asked me to come up and ask you why you cancelled your appointment for the third time," Charlie, who was wearing a Medical jacket over a white uniform, said in a kind voice. "You know counseling's mandatory."

"Aye, lad, I know," Scotty replied in an annoyed voice. "I was just checking on the Enterprise-A."

Charlie sighed, "It's finally done, is it?" he asked in a tired voice. "Johnny was asking me about it."

Scotty nodded, frowning as Charlie stretched his arm, "I've been doing surgical sims all night and my arm's stiff," Charlie explained quietly. "I really want to get through the Medical program this time."

"Your arm might have arthritis," Scotty replied softly. "You know that's a permanent thing."

Charlie sighed, "My son is part Vulcan and part Romulan, so he needs to be exposed to space every so often to develop a healthy immune system," he said calmly. "What are you _really_ doing up here?"

Scotty sighed, "I'm deciding whether I want tae go off and try and look for my son's body," he replied quietly, his tone filled with sadness. "It's been three years and there's no way he's still alive."

"Starfleet would never let you do that," Charlie replied in a worried voice. "Uhm, sir."

Scotty gave Charlie a look, "I know that," he replied calmly. "I don't recall asking them."

"Uncle Scotty, please don't go do anything reckless," Charlie spoke in a worried voice, sighing as Little Charles began to cry due to lack of attention. "If you did that, you'd be dishonorably discharged."

Scotty watched as Charlie gently extracted his little son from the carrier, "Hey now, you're okay," Charlie said in a gentle voice as he held Little Charles against him. "I know you're hurting, Uncle Scotty."

"Aye," Scotty replied softly. "I've spent more nights nursing Scotch than I have actually sleeping."

Charlie nodded, "Why don't you come down to San Francisco and talk to my dad or Captain Kirk about that?" he suggested, having overheard their concern about Scotty's drinking. "We can go now."

"All right, lad," Scotty replied, watching as Charlie returned his son to the carrier. "Lead on."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Shuttlebay**_

"Thank you for flying us back, Uncle Scotty," Charlie said in a kind voice nearly 30 minutes later after they had returned to Earth in the shuttle. "You know that everyone's been looking for you."

Scotty nodded silently, as he had been a ball of sadness for three years and he was slowly phasing himself away from Starfleet emotionally because he couldn't cope. Starfleet had, of course, noticed.

"I'm expecting tae get either jailed or discharged any day now," Scotty said sadly as he got up from the pilot's seat and turned, only to see Charlie putting his little namesake in a secure Velcro pouch against his chest and ignoring the carrier completely. "Lad, your arm is shaking again. Is it all right?"

Charlie sighed, "Still in therapy for it," he replied calmly. "Shall we go to Starfleet Command?"

"Lad, they're going tae think me suicidal," Scotty spoke quietly, flinching as he heard footsteps.

Jim sighed softly as he came into view, "Scotty, we have to talk," he spoke gently. "Lieutenant, you're dismissed to get on with your work duties before your Medical classes this morning. Take your son."

"Yes sir," Charlie replied quietly. "I'm sure Saavik would really like to see Charles before going on duty."

As Charlie walked off with his little son, Jim gave Scotty a kind look, "You know and I know that the bottle's not the answer," Jim said in a quiet voice. "I know you go up to the Enterprise-A to drink."

"What do you know about losing kids, with all due respect?" Scotty snapped, his expression somber.

Jim looked slightly surprised at Scotty's outburst, but remained calm, "I've lost two wives and I've been very fortunate that I haven't lost any children yet, but I'm sure that day may come," he replied in a quiet voice. "Lorian has gone on the Excelsior as Chief Science Officer and Amanda has gone with him and last I checked, the Excelsior is on their way to Klingon space. I'm fortunate that I have family here, but…"

Anger, frustration, and the scotch that Scotty had consumed on the ship suddenly boiled over and Jim found himself flying across the shuttlebay courtesy of Scotty's fist. It was still early, so no techs were around and Jim gaped at Scotty from the floor, but Scotty stuck his hands in his pockets and left.

Determined to not let Scotty get away to where he could get another drink, Jim scrambled to his feet and took a flying leap at Scotty's back, tackling his friend hard enough that they both went tumbling down into the grass space just off the footpath. A whistle blew as Security officers came running.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Excelsior – Space**_

"…First Officer's Log, I do not ewen know ze stardate," Pavel spoke in a tired voice as he sat on his couch, nursing a cup of chamomile because he hadn't been able to sleep well the night before. "Ve are on our vay to Kleengon space and I am seenkeeng about ven Heekaru almost died…."

Pavel fell silent and quickly paused the log, unsure of how to express his feelings in words, "Pasha?" he suddenly heard a kind voice say from the direction of the bedroom. "Pasha, it's so early in the morning."

Pavel looked up and smiled when he saw Joanna come out in her pajamas, "You're not on duty for another few hours," Joanna said in a concerned voice. "As far as I know, Lorian's got the Bridge."

"I am seenkeeng of going to se Seeckbay," Pavel spoke quietly. "Doctor MeeBenga should be avake."

Joanna looked worried, "Ze mission into Kleengon space ees breenging back bad memories," Pavel explained in a somber voice. "I vas forced to vatch Khan cut eento Heekaru's spine and ze Kleengons took us on zeir wessel and I sot ve vere going to die. I also vant to get a physeecal exameenation."

"All right," Joanna replied softly, sighing as Pavel got to his feet. "Just one thing before you go…"

Pavel nodded and Joanna swiftly delivered a passionate kiss to his lips, which he returned before she let him go. With a sigh, Pavel silently left their quarters and walked the short distance to the turbolift and was surprised to see that Hikaru was already awake and dressed as if he were going on duty.

"Hey," Hikaru said quietly, his expression tired. "I was just heading to the Mess for breakfast."

Pavel sighed, "How are you so calm about zees meesion, Heekaru?" he asked in a worried voice.

Hikaru looked surprised, "I'm calm?" he replied in an amused voice. "Pasha, I'm terrified, but it's not like I can show that I'm scared. I'm the Captain now and the Captain has to be brave for everyone else."

"Zat eez ze stupidest seeing I ewer heard, Heekaru," Pavel replied calmly. "Keptins can be scared."

Hikaru looked intrigued, "Mess Hall," he finally said to the turbolift. "Join me for breakfast, will you?"

Pavel nodded and followed Hikaru off of the turbolift when it stopped. They walked in silence to the Mess Hall and were surprised to see Zachary awake and sitting in a soft chair near the window with Zakai, who was the spitting image of him except for having pointed ears, in his lap wearing a sleeper.

"Staws, dada," Zakai said quietly, pointing out the window before looking up at Zachary. "Staws."

Zachary nodded and gently stroked Zakai's ears, prompting the hybrid child to turn and cuddle himself against his father's torso, "Sweep," Zakai spoke softly, closing his eyes. "Dada, howd meeee."

"I'm holding you, Zakai," Zachary replied in a quiet voice, putting his arms around him. "See?"

Hikaru smiled as he walked over to Zachary, "Good morning, Captain," Zachary spoke softly. "I would rise to greet you and Commander Chekov, but Zakai is content after a restless night and I do not…"

Zakai laid down, "Valeris woke up in the night sick and she is in Sickbay," Zachary spoke quietly, his expression somber. "Doctor Marcus is doing what she can for her while I make sure Zakai stays calm."

"We're still in Federation space if you want someone to look after Zakai so you can rest," Hikaru offered.

Zachary sighed, "Zakai is very particular about who he trusts," he replied in a tired voice. "Besides, I have no official assignment on this vessel except for preparing for the meeting with the Klingon Chancellor and High Council. Save the able bodied officers and make sure one is available to cover for Valeris."

"I will do that, but I won't have Starfleet's youngest diplomat falling asleep at the talks because he's too stubborn to let someone babysit his child while he rests," Hikaru spoke firmly. "Pavel can watch him."

Zachary gently poked Zakai, "Daddy needs to go to bed because he woke up in the middle of the night to take Mommy to Sickbay and look after you," he spoke softly. "Will you go with Uncle Pavel, please?"

Zakai opened his eyes and regarded Pavel and Hikaru curiously before holding his arms up, "Come here, leetle one," Pavel said calmly, taking Zakai from Zachary. "Ve are going to get some breakfast."

"Thank you," Zachary spoke quietly as he slowly stood and left the Mess Hall to get some needed rest.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Starfleet Security that there was a brawl on the grass patch near the shuttlebay," President Harriman said in a stern voice as he stood at his desk while a bloodied and bruised Jim and Scotty stood at attention on the other side. "It's finals week and I fully expected cadets to be out having drunken brawls, so imagine how surprised I was when I was told that Captain Kirk and Commander Scott were the ones brawling. Do you _enjoy_ being called on the carpet, boys?"

Jim swallowed hard, "I apologize, Admiral," he replied quietly. "The behavior was inappropriate."

"Yes, it was," President Harriman replied sternly. "Care to tell me what the fight was about?"

Jim shook his head and looked at the floor, but Scotty scoffed and President Harriman smelled the air, "Drinking _again_ , Commander Scott?" President Harriman asked quietly. "This is becoming an issue."

Scotty shrugged, "Kirk was gonnae write me up," he replied quietly. "I punched him in the face."

President Harriman's eyes widened, "You _assaulted_ a superior officer?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"And I jumped on you because you ran away," Jim replied, gazing at Scotty. "To find a bar."

President Harriman swore loudly, "It's too early for this juvenile crap," he replied in an unusually sharp voice, glaring at the two officers. "When I heard there had been a fight, I assumed it was cadets, so I called the Academy Superintendent out of bed and away from his very, very sick wife…"

The door slid open and a tired looking Admiral Pike came in and froze at the sight of Jim and Scotty banged up, "I thought it was a cadet fight," he said in a tired voice. "It was you two who were…?"

"I cannae forgive Starfleet for giving up on me son," Scotty spoke, not caring he was interrupting.

Before anyone could offer a reply, Scotty turned and silently left the room, "Kirk, get out so Admiral Pike and I can discuss the situation," President Harriman spoke calmly. "Try and calm Commander Scott."

Jim nodded and silently left the office, freezing in his tracks when he saw Scotty sitting in a chair near the window in tears with his phaser pointed at his head, "Scotty?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"I cannae do it anymore," Scotty replied in a trembling voice, his finger on the trigger. "It hurts."

Jim stood there speechless, unsure of what to say to get Scotty to put the phaser down, "My boy's dead and I cannae even get his body back," Scotty whimpered, looking at Jim as a door slid open. "He was beamed away from me and I didnae save him. I dunna have anything or anyone to care about now."

"You've got friends who would be very, very sad if you did this," Jim finally spoke quietly. "And you do have family, but they're off on the Excelsior. How are they going to feel if you kill yourself, Scotty?"

Scotty gazed down at the floor with tears streaming down his face, "Bones can help you feel better, Scotty," Jim said quietly, his voice trembling because he was on the verge of crying. "Please don't…"

"I tried cutting like Chekov did, but it just got old," Scotty spoke softly, his tears increasing.

Jim nodded even though he was not a therapist and he wanted very much to comm Arianne and get her over here to talk to Scotty, "Scotty, please," he said quietly, extending his hand. "Please let me help."

Scotty paused and slowly removed the phaser from his head, powering it down before handing it to Jim.

Jim set the phaser out of reach and watched as Scotty looked down and hugged himself anxiously while continuing to cry and hiccough, "Kirk," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "Some medical orderlies are here."

Nodding, Jim stepped back and felt Admiral Pike put an arm around him as they both watched Medical orderlies approach Scotty and quickly sedate him with a hypospray before moving him to a hover-stretcher, "Come on," Admiral Pike spoke gently. "Let's go wait in my office til they're gone."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently allowed himself to be led away from the sight of his very helpless friend.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

Saavik smiled as she took little Charlie from her husband and put him in the carrier, "I think I failed the surgical sims," Charlie said in a distressed voice. "I had to keep pausing cause my arm was cramping."

"I do not understand what logic there is for you to become a surgeon when you have already graduated the Academy in the Command Track and you are also a Starfleet nurse," Saavik replied tonelessly.

Charlie sighed softly and Saavik touched his face, "Our son and I will love you regardless of what you do," Saavik spoke tonelessly before she gazed at his messy study area. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Does anyone ever sleep during finals?" Charlie asked softly. "I'll take a nap later on, okay?"

Saavik nodded, kissed his cheek, and then picked up the baby carrier, "I have duty this morning over at the Science Building, so I'll be leaving our son with your mother at the educational center because it pleases your grandmother to have him there," she explained in a calm voice. "Behave yourself."

Charlie silently gathered his study PADDs, the holodiscs, and his surgical logs into his bag before leaving the area where he had spent all night working. He then went to the medlibrary and silently returned the holodiscs to their proper places before going to the student lounge and putting his study materials in his locker and the surgical logs into his personal drawer because he no longer needed to use them.

Thoroughly exhausted, Charlie sank down on the couch and closed his eyes to rest a bit before deciding what to do with the rest of his day. He, along with the other surgical students in his class, had been doing their sims at odd hours because that is what the reality of surgery was and what was expected.

A stab of pain shot up Charlie's arm and he grabbed it, fighting the urge to vomit because he knew that he had nearly lost the arm to Khan's damage and it was still healing. There was a silence and Charlie suddenly heard the familiar beeping of a tricorder, "Dad, come on," he grumbled in a groggy voice.

Charlie sighed and opened his eyes, "Exam room, _now_ ," Leonard said in a firm, no-nonsense voice.

"I've been doing sims all night, so I'm a little tired," Charlie replied softly. "It's arthritis, isn't it?"

Leonard scoffed and Charlie relented, silently following his father to a nearby exam room, "You passed all the general medical stuff, but I can't in good conscience pass you on those surgical sims and you know that," Leonard said calmly as he examined Charlie's arm. "The testers said you kept pausing the simulations and flexing your hand, but you can't do that in real-life situations because stopping in the middle of surgery could cost lives, as could operating with this arm. I have to fail you on this rotation."

"I know," Charlie spoke quietly, sighing as he felt a hypo in his neck. "Do I need more surgery?"

Leonard sighed, "I'm not sure what else I could do for it," he admitted. "I've done all I can."

An alarm suddenly sounded, "Attempted suicider being brought in, Doctor McCoy," a voice said.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "There's at least one come every finals week," he grumbled. "It's early, so it's shift change for the nurses. If you're feeling up to it, I could use some help with this patient."

"Sure," Charlie replied quietly, sighing as he got up and followed his father out of the room.

As the two entered the Trauma Unit, both froze when they saw Scotty unconscious on a gurney held down by restraints and flanked by orderlies, "President Harriman reported that Commander Scott was trying to shoot himself with a phaser," one of the orderlies explained. "We witnessed part of the conversation between Commander Scott and Captain Kirk before Scott surrendered the weapon. We initiated suicide protocol and applied sedation and restraints on-site before bringing him here."

"I was just talking to him up at Spacedock this morning," Charlie said in a surprised, somber voice.

Leonard sighed heavily, "BA's less than the legal limit, so Scotty was aware of what he was doing," he commented, eyeing the bio-monitor above the bed. "Get some dripboxes started if you can…"

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

Kathryn smiled at Sam, who was standing beside the exam bed where she lay under a bio-monitor, "I appreciate you coming in early, Doctor Kirk," she said in a calm voice. "I didn't want to bother Leonard."

"I'm always happy to help our beloved Headmistress," Sam replied calmly, scanning the readings.

Kathryn sighed softly, "I know I've got maybe the year if I'm very lucky and stay in bed with very little to do, but I'm not going to stop working," she spoke softly, giving Sam a look. "Is my assessment right?"

"I'd prefer you to go around the school in a hoverchair to keep your heart and lungs from being strained if you insist on continuing to work," Sam spoke calmly. "We have hoverchairs in the infirmary closet."

Kathryn gave Sam a look, but nodded and slowly sat up, "If you agreed to an artificial heart, though, you might have a few more years," Sam said calmly as he opened the supply closet. "Aurelan has one."

"I don't relish having technology inside of me," Kathryn replied, her memory of Seven's continued struggle with her Borg implants before losing them her very fresh in her mind. "Even if it does help."

Sam sighed, but got a hoverchair out of the closet and helped Kathryn into it, "You're only 61," he spoke in a pleading tone. "An artificial heart would allow you to live into your nineties at least, you know?"

"Christopher should have been the one to go negotiate peace with the Klingons, but he turned it down much to the irritation of Starfleet," Kathryn explained in a distressed voice. "He turned it down for me and Starfleet sent Zachary because they thought his youth would make things go more smoothly. I know that Christopher is grieving, but he needs to come to terms with the fact that I will be gone very soon."

Sam swallowed hard and looked at the floor, not saying a word as Kathryn activated the hoverchair and maneuvered out of the classroom. He watched as she maneuvered the chair into her expanded office and went to work as if nothing was different; he found himself admiring the woman even more.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Warbird**_

"We are within 12 hours of the Excelsior's signal, Praetor," Javi, a Romulan soldier who had supported Jeris's election, said as he sat at the Helm station of Jeris's flagship. "They are still in Federation space."

Jeris looked amused, "Ah, but they will be in the Neutral Zone within 12 hours and then we will attack them and take their precious diplomat as our grand finale," he replied smugly. "Hold present course."

David, who was the warbird's science officer, smirked as he turned and looked at the viewscreen briefly before looking over at Joachim, who stood near the turbolift in a dark Romulan uniform with his head down because it was customary slave behavior. Even as a bodyguard, Joachim was very much a slave.

"Father, I wonder if your bodyguard will remember his loyalty when he comes face to face with his former Starfleet colleagues on the Excelsior?" David asked in a cold voice. "I question his ability."

Jeris raised an eyebrow as got up from the command chair and walked over to where Joachim stood in a submissive posture, "Once we have Excelsior, Doctor Stiles will be able to put his medical skills to use as he has being my bodyguard and primary caregiver or he will end up dead in a pod, floating through the nothingness of space like his friend is," he said in a cool voice. "Isn't that right, Joachim?"

"Yes, Praetor," Joachim spoke in a hollow voice, his eyes downcast. "I am commissioned to serve as you dictate because I am under your ownership. You are the Praetor of Romulus and your word is law."

Jeris gripped Joachim's chin and lifted his face so they were looking at each other, "And I implore you to remember that when we face the Excelsior in battle," he spoke coldly. "I mercifully allowed you to keep your surname and your life, both of which can be stripped from you if I sense a hint of disloyalty."

Joachim said nothing because he had long ago resigned himself to simply doing what he was told and sparing himself as much pain as possible. His Starfleet training had taught him that and John Stiles had taught him that life had value, so Joachim was very determined to hang on to it as long as he could.

"I have no need of you for the next 12 hours, Joachim, so you may return to your quarters and remain there until we meet with Excelsior," Jeris said calmly. "I can see your unwavering loyalty in your eyes."

Joachim bowed as Jeris released him and then silently left the Bridge, keeping his head down as he walked slowly down the corridor past other officers of Romulan rank. Nobody talked to him or touched him, as they couldn't be bothered to beat on or socialize with the Human bodyguard who was a slave.

Once Joachim was safely in his quarters, he sat on the bed and removed his uniform jacket, sighing as he touched the chain collar around his neck that reminded him of his place. Charlie Evans-Scott had been given one too when they had been delivered to the Romulans, but he was now gone and dead.

* * *

 ** _Vulcan Embassy – San Francisco, California – Earth_**

Lieutenant John Stiles sighed heavily as he lingered at the gate to the Embassy, knowing that Spock might or might not be awake at this early hour. Isabella had woken, dressed, eaten, and was now headed for school, so that allowed him to pay a visit to the Vulcan Embassy for quiet meditation.

"This is Lieutenant John Stiles," Stiles said as he pressed the button. "I'm here for meditation."

There was a silence and a buzz as the gate slid open, "Please proceed to the atrium," a voice said.

Stiles walked across the revered grounds in silence and was very careful in his step as he entered the Embassy because it was sacred ground. He silently found a meditation cushion near the window and sat, needing very much to sort through the feelings of uneasiness that he had had for the past few days.

The Vulcans allowed Starfleet personnel to come meditate in their atrium at any hour of the day whenever one was in need of peace that could not be found elsewhere. Stiles had often come for meditation during the years that his son had been gone, as it allowed him a sense of peace that was enough for him to function.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. Crippling Shockwave

_**12 Hours Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

"All of Starfleet is talking about it, Kathy," Charlie said in an anxious voice as he sat in his twin sister's classroom, silently watching as Kathy worked on a puzzle with little Lara Arianne. "It's bad."

Kathy sighed softly, "Momeeee," Lara spoke quietly, plunking a piece into an empty spot.

"Very good, Lara," Kathy spoke quietly. "Charlie, Uncle Scotty's been hurting ever since…"

A throat cleared, "You two are working late," Admiral Pike commented kindly as he entered the classroom with little Charlie in a pouch strapped to his chest and smiled at his twin grandchildren and Lara. "Classes ended hours ago, you know, and I'm sure that your little ones are quite hungry."

"Mom had to leave, so she asked me to come do a walkthrough and shut stuff down for the day and I ran into Kathy and little Lara," Charlie explained calmly. "I think Grandma already went home."

Admiral Pike nodded, "I came and picked her up from her office around two just as this little guy was waking up," he replied calmly. "We sat at our house for a few hours and I brought him with me."

"Saavik's at the Sciences Building until later, so I get him all to myself tonight," Charlie smiled, rising with his arms out so he could take his little son. "Mom said she had to go to Starfleet Medical for work."

Admiral Pike silently passed the baby to Charlie, "Gossip is a terrible thing," he spoke calmly. "I do hope that despite all the gossip about Commander Scott, you two still respect him as you always have?"

"Of course," Kathy spoke firmly as she cleaned up the puzzle. "Lara, it's time to go home."

Lara nodded and got up, clinging to Kathy's leg as she stood up, "See you later," Kathy said softly.

Once Kathy and Lara were gone, Admiral Pike gave his eldest grandson a look, "I heard you failed your surgical rotation," he said calmly. "As Academy Superintendent, I'm privy to that information."

"Yes, and a failed surgery rotation means I fail the Medical program," Charlie replied in a quiet voice.

Admiral Pike nodded, "Unfortunately, that is exactly what it means," he replied calmly. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I really believe your talents would be good for the Enterprise-A when it's ready."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Jim, are you ever coming home?" Gillian Kirk asked in a concerned voice as she came on to the Psych Unit with Gabriel and found Jim sitting in the waiting room with Spock, Nyota, Stiles, Christine, Martine, Riley, Giotto, Hendorff, Johnny, Jaron, Tuvok, and Isabella. "I heard about Commander Scott…"

Jim sighed, "Bones isn't letting anyone in for visits and Psych's in there," he explained quietly. "I don't know how word got out, but all the cadets are gossiping about what happened this morning."

"Dad, what happened?" Gabriel asked quietly as he walked over to Jim. "Mom said Uncle Monty's sick."

Jim gently pulled Gabriel on to his lap, "Uncle Monty's sick, but Uncle Bones is helping him get better," he explained softly, holding his stepson close. "I think, though, that we should go home for supper."

"Will George be there, Dad?" Gabriel asked softly. "Or is he working at school?"

Jim smiled, but he couldn't remember for sure, "George has classes til eight tonight," Gillian spoke up in a kind voice, having memorized George's schedule. "Every mother knows their children's schedules."

"That they do," Jim replied, smiling at his very wise wife as Leonard came into the room. "Bones."

Leonard frowned at the crowd, "Y'all might as well go home, folks," he said in a tired drawl. "Jim?"

Jim set Gabriel down and got to his feet, "Let's walk," Leonard said in a quiet voice. "Now."

Deeply mystified, Jim nodded and left the waiting area with Leonard, walking until they were a ways down the corridor, "Scotty's awake and he's wanting to apologize to you," Leonard spoke quietly.

"Apologize to me for what?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "Bones, Scotty's been grieving."

Leonard nodded, "Starfleet's waiting for your report that will put Scotty on suicide watch," he replied.

Jim frowned, "A mention of suicide watch on his record will keep him from serving on an active vessel for at least five years, though," he replied in a concerned voice. "That will kill Scotty, Bones."

Leonard sighed, "I'm not filing a report, but I want to talk to Scotty," Jim spoke in a quiet voice.

"Alright, just don't wind him up," Leonard spoke quietly. "It's not far from here."

Jim sighed and followed Leonard into a nearby patient room. Scotty was lying awake in bed in a stasis field looking emotionally drained and physically tired while Arianne sat patiently at his bedside.

"Captain," Scotty said in an anguished voice, his expression defeated as he gazed up at Jim.

Jim silently sat on a bedside stool, "Come to sign me into an institution?" Scotty asked quietly.

"No, actually, I've come to talk to you as a friend," Jim replied calmly. "I know you miss your son."

Scotty nodded, "I also know that you're dealing with missing him in unhealthy ways like drinking," Jim spoke quietly. "I don't think it will do any good to recommend you to suicide watch, you know."

"You don't?" Scotty asked in a surprised voice, his expression confused. "I don' understand."

Jim shrugged, "I want you to get some rest tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow," he replied softly.

"Aye Captain," Scotty said in a surprised voice. "I guess, Arianne, that I've been ordered tae rest."

Arianne nodded and got up, smiling at Scotty as she left the room with Jim and Leonard.

* * *

 ** _Neutral Space - U.S.S. Excelsior_**

Lorian sighed softly as he sat in the command chair, having taken temporary command so that Captain Sulu and Commander Chekov could have evening meal with their families. Michael was at the Helm, Valeris was at Communications, Rebecca was at Medical, and a stern, but kind looking guy named Randal sat at Security and was also manning Tactical. The ship was at Yellow Alert, but all was calm.

The turbolift doors opened and Pavel and Hikaru came back on to the Bridge looking well-fed and happy, "Any change?" Hikaru asked, stopping at the command chair. "I haven't heard from you."

"If there was a reason to contact you, Captain, I would have done it," Lorian replied tonelessly.

Hikaru nodded and Lorian silently got up so he could sit, "Thank you, Lieutenant," Hikaru said calmly.

Just then, Michael turned around in his chair, "Captain, may I ask when mail call is?" he asked quietly.

"Worried about your mother, Lieutenant Pike?" Hikaru asked calmly. "She's a lovely lady."

Michael nodded, "Amanda can patch you through to your parents on Earth if you'd like," Hikaru replied.

"My father will tell me to pay attention to my duties and my mother will probably be asleep by now, so I will wait until morning," Michael replied, turning back to his station. "I'm just being paranoid."

Pavel suddenly smiled as the turbolift doors opened and Zachary slowly entered the Bridge using a special cane for support while Zakai toddled at his feet, "Zakai," Valeris said calmly. "Zachary."

"Eez he valking already?" Pavel asked in a pleased voice, smiling at the toddler. "He eez groweeng."

Zachary smiled, "Sometimes," he replied calmly. "Captain, I thought you might want my outline?"

Valeris silently got up and retrieved Zakai while Zachary slowly made his way to one of the chairs that were next to the command chair. Zakai's childish babble filled the Bridge as Pavel joined them because he was curious as to what Zachary had been working on and was also very pleased for the young man.

"How are you feeling, Valeris?" Rebecca asked softly as she watched Valeris cuddle Zakai close.

Valeris gave Rebecca a soft look, "I am feeling much better," she replied softly. "Thank you."

"This looks good, Zachary," Hikaru said, scrolling through Zachary's PADD. "Very well done."

Zachary smiled, "Captain Sulu, I'm picking up a signal," Randal suddenly said anxiously.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Warbird**_

The sight of a growing fetus on the screen made David smile as he stood beside the sickbed where his beloved wife of three years, Kira Celest Marcus, lay while Dr. Tovlian stood nearby, "It is truly a miracle, Commander," Dr. Tovlian said quietly. "You are Human, though, so the process is easier."

"I may look Human, Doctor Tovlian, but my heart is Romulan," David replied calmly. "Remember that."

Dr. Tovlian nodded, "Forgive me," he replied softly. "My nerves are on edge because we are close."

"Doctor Stiles should come to assist you soon, then," David replied coldly. "Have you summoned him?"

Dr. Tovlian looked visibly uncomfortable, "He is a slave and not mine to summon," he replied quietly.

"Rest, my dearest; I must go summon Father's slave," David said, gently stroking his beloved's hand.

Sighing, David silently left the small infirmary and marched down the corridor, ignoring the soldiers he passed because he was not required to talk to anyone below his status if he did not wish to. Joachim's door was slightly ajar and to David's horror, a soldier was in Joachim's quarters swearing in Federation Standard and administering a whip to Joachim, who was laying on the floor silent and awake with his bare torso and collar exposed while his uniform shirt lay on the floor bearing distinct dagger rips.

David burst through the door and started yelling in Romulan at the soldier, who immediately stopped and backed out of the room before he could be killed. Stripes littered Joachim's pale back.

Swallowing hard, Joachim managed to grab his uniform and hastily redressed himself, "Please do not tell Master Jeris of this incident," he spoke quietly. "I know it is your right, but the soldiers dislike me."

"I do not keep secrets from my father, but you will have a chance to prove your loyalty very soon," David said in a cool, collected voice as he gazed at Joachim. "We are approaching the Excelsior."

Joachim said nothing, nor did he move, "Get up," David said, delighted that Joachim was now so broken.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Excelsior**_

The warbird uncloaked and Hikaru frowned, "Romulans?" he asked in a confused, horrified voice.

"Go to Red Alert," Pavel ordered in a stern voice as he hurried to the Security stations. "Shields."

Alarms and red flashing lights colored the Bridge and Valeris covered Zakai's ears, inching slowly towards the turbolift, "Battle stations!" Hikaru ordered, smacking the conn. "We're under attack!"

The turbolift opened and several officers came on to the Bridge, immediately assuming their stations and replacing the relief officers, "Romulans!" Valtane exclaimed anxiously. "Why here and why now?"

"Captain, the wardbird is hailing us," Amanda reported tonelessly as she sat at the Comms station.

Hikaru exchanged a look with Pavel, "Put it onscreen," he ordered in an anxious, but steady voice.

Within seconds, the Bridge of the Romulan vessel was on the screen and Jeris smirked, "Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov," he said coldly, glaring at them. "And there's Starfleet's young diplomat, Zachary McCoy."

"What do you want, Jeris?" Hikaru asked in a cold voice, refusing to be intimidated by the Romulans.

Jeris chuckled softly, "Are you afraid that you'll be late for your tea and biscuits with the Klingons, Captain Sulu?" he asked coldly as he got up and walked to the front of the Bridge. "I let you escape with Spock from Rura Penthe years ago, Zachary, and I warned you that choices would have consequences."

"Khan already made me a cripple and I'm a simple diplomat," Zachary replied. "I have no power."

Jeris eyed the cane in Zachary's hand, "Show me," he ordered sharply. "Show me you are a cripple."

"I can barely walk around the ship with this and I've already been on my feet too long today," Zachary replied in a quiet, pained voice, wincing as his spine twinged. "Khan left me permanently crippled."

Jeris raised an eyebrow, "How stupid Starfleet is to send a crew of inexperienced officers out to deal with _me_ ," he said in a cold voice. "I am the Praetor of Romulus and we are _quite_ powerful."

Without warning, the warbird fired, hit the Bridge, and everyone flew out of their seats and to the floor in heaps while consoles smoked. Valeris grabbed on to Zakai as he fell and pulled him close to her.

"WHO FIRED ON THE EXCELSIOR?!" Jeris roared as he turned his back on the Excelsior crew.

Frightened whispers filled the Bridge of the Excelsior as David suddenly came on to the Bridge with Joachim, who was in a sleeveless tunic and sporting a chain collar around his neck, "Have you met my new slave, Joachim?" Jeris asked in an amused voice as he turned back around. "He's quite useful."

"Joacheem, your fazzer and seester hawe been vorried about you!" Pavel said in an anxious voice.

Joachim, however, didn't react and assume the slave stance, "Joachim is a Romulan slave, Chekov," Jeris said coldly, glaring at the Russian. "He is not permitted to speak or act unless I give him permission."

Pavel's eyes went wide and Hikaru paled, "Joachim learned his lesson after I launched that other boy into space for rebelling," Jeris cackled as he raised his weapon and shot the Tactical officer. "Fool."

Jeris barked an order in Romulan and Zachary screamed as he suddenly felt himself being beamed off of the Excelsior. Before anyone could react, the warbird fired again and the viewscreen went dead.

Amanda immediately rose and hurried over to Valeris, "Zakai and the baby are fine," Valeris spoke in a shaky voice, allowing her sister to help her up and put Zakai close to her. "Zachary…he's gone."

"Baby?" Hikaru asked in a stunned voice as he got up and looked at Valeris with wide eyes.

Michael swore as he slowly got to his feet and went back to the damaged Helm console, "I suggest we get out of here if we can," he said in an anxious voice, shaken that Zachary had been stolen.

"Damage report!" Hikaru barked, slapping the Conn. "M'Benga, Marcus, get up here!"

Lorian silently rose from the floor and suddenly collapsed to the ground unconscious. It was then that Pavel noticed that a piece of debris was in Lorian's abdomen and he was slowly bleeding out.

"Loreean!" Pavel said in an anxious voice as he hurried over to him. "Get ze doctors up here!"

Suddenly sensing the absence of his father, Zakai began to cry and Valeris held him close.

* * *

 ** _Romulan Warbird_**

"…I am unable to move, let alone feel my legs because I fell from a chair when you idiots fired on the Excelsior!" Jeris heard an irritated voice snap as he led Joachim, Dr. Tovlian, and orderlies into the Transporter Room and saw that Zachary was laying on the pad while guards glared down at him.

Jeris scoffed at the guards and then snapped at the orderlies in Romulan, who immediately forced Zachary into an upright position before dragging him from the room, "Come," he ordered firmly.

Joachim silently followed Jeris and Dr. Tovlian through the ship and watched as the orderlies put Zachary on a biobed and immediately activated a stasis field to keep him from escaping, "I can't walk, so the field is useless," Zachary snapped as Jeris studied his cane. "I use that or special crutches to get around."

"You are a fascinating medical experiment even if you cannot walk simply because you are a Human who has Augument blood inside of you," Jeris said in a dark voice. "You should not have brain or spinal damage from Khan because of the blood and yet you do. Doctor Stiles and Doctor Tovlian will examine you and find out why you are a cripple and neurologically impaired. You don't need that uniform…"

Zachary whimpered as the orderlies deactivated the stasis field and ripped his clothes off before replacing them with gray pajamas, "Now, you are nothing but a lab experiment with no name, no purpose, and no life," Jeris spoke coldly. "You are mine to do with what I please and I like that."

"Death is better than slavery," Zachary hissed, unable to keep his dark thoughts to himself.

Jeris raised an eyebrow, "So, Zachary McCoy, the youngest diplomat in the Federation, has been having dark and suicidal thoughts since he was crippled by Khan," he spoke softly. "How absolutely tragic."

"You wouldn't understand what it's like," Zachary spoke coldly. "You're the Praetor of Romulus."

Jeris looked amused, "Sedate him," he ordered in a dark voice. "I fear I may be overtaxing his brain."

Dr. Tovlian retrieved a hypospray and swiftly sedated Zachary, smirking as he slipped into unconsciousness, "I do understand, child," Jeris spoke quietly. "Joachim, repair his injuries and do what you can for this Starfleet diplomat's brain. I fear I have underestimated his lack of joy for living."

Without waiting for a reply, Jeris silently left the sickbay and travelled down the hallway to his quarters without so much as a nod to any of the officers he passed. Zachary's words had made him remember.

Sighing softly, Jeris secluded himself in his quarters and hit the communications panel, "Bridge, set a course for Romulus at maximum warp and stay cloaked," he said firmly. "David has the Bridge."

Trusting that his orders would be carried out, Jeris silently went over to his desk and sat in his comfortable chair. He eyed the photo of himself and Carol and closed his eyes to remember how far he had come.

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California, Earth**_

"It's been such a long day, dear," Jim commented in a calm voice as he and Gillian sat together on the couch after eating and putting Gabriel to bed. "I was thinking of going over to the school tomorrow."

Gillian nodded understandingly, "From what you've told me, Kathryn's like a mother to you," she replied in a concerned voice, seeing the intense sadness in Jim's eyes. "I know you're not handling it well."

"I'm sure Pike's gotta be having a harder time with it, especially since Michael's on the Excelsior," Jim replied anxiously, trying to hide his feelings. "He's going to be losing his wife soon and…"

The front door slid open and a tired looking George came in and immediately collapsed, "George!" Jim said in an anxious voice as he hurried over to his hybrid son and dropped to his knees. "George…"

"Something…is wrong…with my brother," George spoke in an anxious voice. "I can feel it."

Jim's eyes widened and he looked at Gillian before they both helped George to his feet and over to the safety of an armchair. An uneasy feeling suddenly filled Jim's heart as he helped George to calm down.

Gillian frowned, "You don't suppose the Excelsior ran into trouble, do you?" she replied anxiously, her worry for her daughter and newly acquired son-in-law increasing because she missed them deeply.

"I know it's late, but I'd like a meeting to discuss that possibility," Jim replied in a worried voice.

Nodding, Gillian went over to the communications relay while Jim continued to rub George's back.

* * *

Leonard sighed softly, lingering in the stairwell as he watched Charlie talk quietly with Saavik in the living room before slipping little Charlie into the baby sling that was on his chest, "…Admiral Pike said I'd make a good Helmsman once the Enterprise-A gets an assignment," he heard his eldest son say quietly.

"You are still upset about failing the Medical program after investing years of hard work," Saavik mused softly, not knowing that Leonard was watching sorrowfully. "You are still a trained nurse…"

Swallowing hard, Leonard disappeared upstairs and found Arianne silently setting up the guest room where Scotty would be staying the night once he was released from Medical. Jim had agreed to not press the issue so long as Scotty stayed somewhere that night until they could meet in the morning and Leonard had offered his house simply because he'd worry about Scotty's safety if he was elsewhere.

The bathroom door was closed and the shower was running, "Scotty's having a shower and he's grateful that he's not being locked up," Arianne spoke before Leonard could speak. "Just don't nag him about it."

"I, uh, had to fail Charlie in the Medical program because he failed the surgery rotation," Leonard spoke in a nervous voice, gazing at his wife. "You can't do field surgery with an arm like his and you need to be competent in field surgery in order to pass the surgical rotation. I let Pike know, but I guess he told…"

Arianne nodded as she looked at him, "You did the right thing, Leonard," she replied softly. "I know Charlie wanted to be a doctor, but his arm hasn't been the same since he nearly lost it to Khan and it would only put people in danger if you qualified him to serve as a surgeon aboard a ship somewhere."

"At least he can serve in Command," Leonard replied softly. "He graduated at the top of his class in that and he spent so much time at the library during the Academy that they actually got a cot for him."

Arianne smiled, "Stubborn like his father," she replied softly. "I should go make something for supper."

"We can both go and give Scotty space," Leonard replied calmly. "He'll talk when he's ready to."

Nodding, Arianne led Leonard downstairs and entered the kitchen just in time to see Saavik faint while standing at the counter with Charlie and little Charlie, "Saavik!" Charlie said in an anxious voice, sighing as little Charlie erupted into wails because he could feel his mother's pain. "What happened?"

Quickly fishing his medical tricorder out of his pocket, Leonard knelt beside Saavik and scanned her.

* * *

Pain and uneasiness filled Spock as he entered the private meditation chamber that was within the safety of the Vulcan Embassy where he lived with his family. He wanted very much to visit with Nyota, Tuvok, Jaron, and his father after a long day of work, but he felt emotionally shaky and could not.

 _Valeris is not safe._ Spock mused, aching as he sank down on to a meditation pillow and ended up lying on the floor simply because his body was overwhelmed. He could feel heavy distress from all Vulcans aboard the Excelsior as well as the Vulcans that he was related to that were still on Earth with him, but he didn't know the cause of the pain; all he knew that something was wrong that he could not fix.

A door slid open, but Spock continued to lie there trying to figure out what had happened, "Father, you also felt the disturbance?" he heard Tuvok say quietly. "Jaron is upset and Mother is comforting him."

"I did," Spock replied in a quiet, pained voice. "Something terrible has happened, but I do not know…"

Tuvok frowned as Spock suddenly went into violent convulsions, "MOTHER!" he shouted anxiously.

Noise filled the meditation area as Nyota, Jaron, Sarek, and several Vulcan sentries burst into the room and saw Spock convulsing, "Spock!" Nyota said in an anxious voice. "Please, Sarek, do something!"

Sarek knelt beside Spock and initiated a mind meld, "Nyota, I would suggest contacting medical help," he spoke tonelessly as he closed his eyes and explored Spock's mind. "Tuvok, are you well?"

"I am unsettled," Tuvok replied, feeling a sense of fear as Spock stopped convulsing and went limp.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Excelsior_**

Dr. M'Benga sighed heavily as he stepped away from Lorian, who was now stable after having surgery to remove debris from his abdomen and have his intestines repaired, "Geoff," Carol spoke softly.

"I hope what supplies and power we have holds out," Dr. M'Benga said in a somber voice as he looked at his wife through sad eyes as they moved away from Lorian's bed. "Lorian's too young for this…"

Carol sighed as they walked over to a chair where Valeris sat, silently rocking a crying Zakai, "I am functional," Valeris spoke quietly, gazing at them. "You will have an influx of wounded soon…"

"Mamaaaaa," Zakai sobbed, his emotional distress great because he could sense endless pain.

Before M'Benga or Carol could reply, the doors slid open and able bodied officers began to usher in the sick and the dying, "Daanan, please take Valeris and Zakai to the room where Lenny, David, Perrin, Demora, Peter, and the other children are being kept," Valeris heard an anxious voice say.

"Come on, lassie," Daanan said as she came over to Valeris. "I heard about the wee one inside you."

Valeris sighed, "I am feeling nauseous and I dare not get up," she replied in a quiet voice.

"If yer feeling sick, ye should lay down," Daanan replied in a concerned voice, eyeing her kindly.

Valeris raised an eyebrow, "I am not wounded," she replied softly. "I am only feeling nauseous."

Before Daanan could argue, Valeris slowly relocated herself and Zakai to a wheelchair, "If this is a suitable compromise, I welcome it," Valeris spoke in a tired voice as Zakai sniffled. "Zakai, shh…"

Sighing, Daanan took control of the wheelchair and ushered Valeris and Zakai out of Sickbay and through the damaged ship to the Rec Room. Joanna and Rebecca were in there trying to settle several children to sleep on deep pillows with emergency blankets, but most of the children were crying.

"Demora, can you please help Rebecca?" Joanna asked quietly. "I should get to Sickbay."

Demora nodded and Joanna quickly left the Rec Room, "Let's find a quiet corner, Zakai, and rest," Valeris spoke softly, kissing her infant son before she rose from the chair. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Do ye want some rations?" Daanan asked as she followed Valeris over to a set of pillows near the bookshelves and game area. "Ye are expecting a wee one and ye have a little one in yer arms…"

Valeris sighed softly and gently laid Zakai in a deep pillow, "Tiwed," Zakai spoke sleepily.

A loud explosion suddenly rocked the ship, prompting Daanan to cover Valeris and Zakai, "…Warp core breach in Engineering!" an anxious voice called out over the intercom. "Captain Sulu, come in!"

"…Eject the core!" Daanan heard Sulu's anxious voice call out as he hurried into the Rec Room with Pavel at his heels to quickly check on their families before heading out again. "Just do it!"

The ship shook and Daanan watched as Hikaru quickly embraced Peter and Demora while Pavel kissed Lenny, David, and Perrin, "I hawe to get to Engeenerring, but I vant you to stay here and be good," Pavel said anxiously before looking at Demora anxiously. "Please, Deemora, look after my little ones."

"Yes, Uncle Pavel," Demora said quietly, her eyes wide as Pavel took off running out of the Rec Room.

Hikaru hurried over to Daanan, "There was a big explosion in Engineering and the warp core's gone," he explained in an anxious voice. "I've got Amanda on the Bridge sending out what distress calls we can and Michael's trying to keep us moving even if we can't move very fast. I just wanted to check on my family."

"Hikaru, my land, ye are the Captain and ye've got a responsibility tae everyone," Daanan replied firmly.

Hikaru nodded and gave her a kiss before taking off out of the Rec Room, "All right, children, we're gonna try and settle down for a while," Daanan said in a firm voice. "It's been a very long day…"

* * *

Engineering was in ruins with the loss of the warp core and many bodies were strewn throughout the entire area because of the explosion, but Pavel remained calm because he had to. Compared to him, everyone on the crew was relatively young and for some, this was their first time out into space.

Swallowing hard, Pavel got a tricorder out of his pocket and began to scan the damage, his resolve faltering briefly when he saw the Chief Engineer, Dimitri Robinson, among the dead despite this being the young man's first command-level assignment. His badly burned body was almost unrecognizable.

A console suddenly exploded nearby, sending Pavel flying across the sea of bodies and debris into the back of the area. Trembling uncontrollably, Pavel lay on the floor for several moments unconscious before waking and staggering to his feet. He could feel blood running down his face, which was warm.

Fighting the urge to vomit, Pavel ignored the sharp pains in his ribs and staggered through what was left of Engineering. He could hear weak cries for help, but he himself was now injured and needed backup.

"…Zees eez Chekov een Engeeneering," Pavel said in a weak voice as he hit a communications relay.

Suddenly, another explosion erupted and headed straight for Pavel, prompting him to run for his life out of Engineering. Swearing under his breath, Pavel sealed the doors and collapsed to his knees in the corridor. Agonizing screams of dying crewmembers and equipment breaking filled his ears.

"Commander Chekov!" Pavel heard an anxious voice call out as footsteps came hurrying towards him.

Pavel frowned as he looked up and saw Dr. M'Benga, "I got several comms from Engineering, all of them asking for help," Dr. M'Benga said anxiously, seeing that the door was sealed. "What happened?"

"Two beeg explosions," Pavel replied, his voice shaking. "I had to run for eet and seal eet off…"

Dr. M'Benga's eyes went wide, "Can you walk?" he asked worriedly, eyeing Pavel's visible injuries.

"I hawe to talk to ze Keptin," Pavel said anxiously even though he was in pain. "Comm heem…"

Dr. M'Benga sighed and helped Pavel sit down properly, noting that Pavel was having trouble moving without help, "M'Benga to Medical," he said as he pulled out his communicator. "M'Benga to…"

"Zey cannot spare anyone and ze comm channels are flooded," Pavel replied, a hand on his ribs.

Dr. M'Benga swore and Pavel cringed as he slowly got to his feet, "Ve hawe to ge to ze Breedge and zen I vill do vatewer you want!" Pavel said in an anxious voice. "I hawe to check een veeth ze crew zere!"

* * *

It took nearly half an hour for Pavel and Dr. M'Benga to reach the Bridge, shocked when they saw Hikaru there sporting burns and bruises, but was otherwise unharmed. Michael was working anxiously at Helm while the Navigator lay dead on the floor next to the consoles. Amanda was working at Comms and Ops while an anxious Randal was manning Security and Tactical. Hikaru was in the middle of the Bridge.

"Keptin, Engineereeng eez een ruins and ze people down zere are gone!" Pavel said anxiously as he slowly made his way over to the Helm and Navigation stations. "Vere are ve going, Lieutenant?"

A loud alarm blared, "Captain, we're picking up some sort of metallic object dead ahead!" Randal exclaimed, his eyes wide. "From what the scans can see, the object contains one faint lifesign!"

"Beam it aboard!" Hikaru said in an anxious voice, unable to ignore the needy even now.

Pavel hurried over to the Engineering station and with trembling hands, he managed to find enough power to lock on to both the object and the lifesign, "Pavel, you're hurt," Hikaru said anxiously, noticing his First Officer's condition as the object materialized on the Bridge. "Why aren't you in Sickbay?"

Instead of responding, however, Pavel slowly edged over to the object, "Eet eez eizer a cryotube or an eescape pod and eet looks Romulan," he said in a shaky voice. "I seenk ve should open eet now."

Dr. M'Benga and Hikaru walked over to the pod and Hikaru quickly opened it, revealing a battered, unconscious Charlie Evans-Scott wearing gray clothes and sporting a chain collar around his neck.

"I sot he vas dead!" Pavel exclaimed in an anxious voice. "Eet eez Lieutenant Scott in ze flesh!"

As Dr. M'Benga held his medical tricorder out to scan him, Charlie's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes, gasping anxiously for air as he realized that the pod was open and he was vulnerable.

"Keep the distress call cycling as we limp forward," Hikaru ordered, his eyes wide with shock.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	4. Forging Ahead Into Darkness

_**Starfleet Educational Center – San Francisco, California, Earth**_

The next morning came quickly and Jim had gotten up early that morning to make requests to Command for a meeting and also got word from Nyota that Spock had experienced a series of violent seizures the night before and was now at Medical under observation. Promising to visit later, Jim had told Gillian that he would walk Gabriel to school that morning because he wanted to spend some mother-son time with Kathryn while he could; he knew she was lonely without Michael there and wanted to be there for her.

Gillian had responded by kissing him and saying he was a good person and had stayed home to take care of George, who was feeling better, but still too shaky to go to classes. The walk to the school was a short one, but each step felt like a mile to Jim because he wondered what would happen to the school once Kathryn was gone; would Admiral Pike want to keep it open or would he close it to stifle the pain?

As they entered the school, Jim knew that people were already there and so they walked to the office, "…I can't stop you from working, Kathryn," he heard his brother say quietly. "Just take it easy, please."

"Oh, Doctor Kirk, you take very good care of me and I want you to know that I've also been making plans for you once I'm no longer here," Kathryn's gentle voice spoke. "Come take a look at this…"

Swallowing hard, Jim moved away from the office and sat on a nearby bench with Gabriel; he felt tears come to his eyes and it hurt to think that the closest thing he had to a mother would eventually die.

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom," Gabriel said quietly, gazing up at Jim. "Why are you crying?"

Jim managed a sad smile, "Daddy's just tired, little man," he replied calmly. "Go to the bathroom."

Hopping off the bench, Gabriel scampered over to the nearby bathrooms and Jim sighed as he buried his face in his hands to cry in private. Admiral Pike had confided in him about Kathryn's worsening health over the last several years and Jim had kept it quiet so that nobody would treat her any different, but he had found points in his busy days to have a brief cry over the pending loss of his surrogate mother.

Sighing, Jim wiped his face and got up because he knew that students would start arriving soon and the sight of a decorated Starfleet Captain crying would make people ask questions. He silently wandered into the office and found Kathryn seated in a wheelchair at a computer with Sam standing over her.

"Captain Kirk, good morning," Kathryn said in a kind voice, smiling. "Walking Gabriel to school?"

Jim put on a fake smile, "Actually, I'm here to volunteer today," he replied calmly. "You mind?"

"Don't you have Starfleet stuff to do, James?" Sam asked, giving his brother a suspicious look.

Jim shrugged, "It'll keep," he replied casually, pretending to act like he didn't care about Starfleet.

Sam clearly didn't believe Jim, but he silently left the office, "What can I do?" Jim asked eagerly.

Kathryn gave Jim a look, "You can drop the bravado act and tell me what's wrong, James," she replied in a kind, but firm motherly voice. "Your brother may be able to buy it, but I certainly don't."

Jim silently walked around the desk, "I just want to spend time with you while I still can," he replied, his voice quivering as his resolve broke and tears fell from his eyes. "I don't know how much longer I'll get."

Kathryn sighed and pulled Jim into an embrace, holding the younger man tenderly as he cried, "I know," she spoke gently as Jim sighed softly before sitting in a nearby chair. "Have you talked to anyone…?"

"Captains aren't supposed to wear emotions on their sleeves," Jim replied in a trembling voice.

Kathryn sighed and put a gentle hand on Jim's knee, "As you know, I was once a Captain in my own time before I decided to stay here with Chris and let Mister Spock duplicate me so history wouldn't be altered," she explained in a quiet voice. "Arianne can tell you that when I was a Captain, I wore my heart on my sleeve all the time even though I didn't want to. Hearts are not something you can just turn off."

"I remember your wedding," Jim spoke quietly. "Arianne and I were witnesses…it was beautiful."

Kathryn nodded, "Because Arianne is our daughter and both Christopher and I see you as a son," she replied in a gentle voice. "You lost your father the day you were born and your mother died when you were in the Academy, so you never really had anyone to bring you up properly. Chris and I see you as a good brotherly influence on Michael and on Leonard and they'll need someone to keep them steady."

"I'm sure Admiral Pike has had his share of cries," Jim spoke shakily. "I just can't do it in public."

Kathryn smiled, patting Jim's knee just as Gabriel wandered in, "Hi there," she said warmly.

"Hi Miss Kathryn," Gabriel said as he came around the desk. "Can I sit with my dad for a bit?"

Kathryn nodded and Gabriel climbed up on Jim's lap, prompting Jim to gently embrace him.

* * *

 _ **Neutral Space – U.S.S. Excelsior**_

"…It must have been the substance Khan administered to me years ago on Marris Three that has accelerated my ability to heal from injury," a toneless voice spoke, filling Charlie Scott's ears.

Wondering where he was, Lieutenant Charlie Evans-Scott opened his eyes and immediately saw Carol silently standing over him, "Oh!" Carol said in an anxious voice, seeing that he had woken up.

"Where…am…I?" Charlie Evans-Scott asked, surprised at how weak and tired he sounded.

Carol, however, silently worked some controls and the bed raised, prompting the young Lieutenant to frown in confusion as he saw Dr. M'Benga standing at one of the nearby beds talking with Lorian, who was sitting on a biobed in uniform, and Amanda, "Doctor M'Benga," she called out. "Lieutenant Scott's awake and he's talking, but I want to keep him on the oxygen therapy for the rest of the day…"

Dr. M'Benga nodded and came over to the bed, "Welcome to the Excelsior, Lieutenant Scott," he spoke gently, deeply relieved that after almost losing the young Lieutenant, he had managed to pull through.

Charlie Evans-Scott's eyes went wide, "What's Starfleet doing out here?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Captain Sulu was asked to escort a diplomat to Qo'nos for peace negotiations, but the Romulans attacked us yesterday and took the diplomat," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "We came across you."

There was a silence as Charlie Evans-Scott processed the information, "Look, Lieutenant Scott, Captain Sulu and Commander Chekov want to debrief you as soon as possible despite half the ship being in ruins, but I can convince them to hold off if you need some time to process this," Dr. M'Benga said softly, silently cursing his commanding officers for their need to find out what had happened.

"Who was taken?" Charlie Evans-Scott asked in a concerned voice. "Who was the diplomat?"

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Lieutenant Zachary McCoy," he replied quietly. "His wife and son are coping."

"When Captain Sulu has the time, I should talk to him and Commander Chekov," Charlie Evans-Scott spoke, suddenly thinking of his father and how his father would want him to help Sulu and Chekov.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Just get some rest for now and I'll comm him," he replied gently. "All right?"

Nodding, the battered Lieutenant closed his eyes and Dr. M'Benga silently went into the CMO office, swearing under his breath as he opened his communicator, "M'Benga to Captain Sulu," he said shortly.

"M'Benga, what is it?" Hikaru asked in a tired voice. "Do you have an update on the dead count?"

The Sickbay doors suddenly slid open and Joanna came in helping Pavel, who was sporting a bleeding head wound and bad burns, walk, "Commander Chekov!" Dr. M'Benga said anxiously, putting his communicator away as he came out of the office. "Why did you wait this long to come here?"

"You vere patching people up and losing zem," Pavel spoke shakily. "I vas needed on ze Breedge."

Pavel's legs gave out and Joanna let out a tirade of swear words, "Lorian's mysteriously healed, so he can go to the Bridge and help the Captain while you get patched up," Dr. M'Benga said gently.

Joanna sighed as she helped her battered husband sit on a biobed and gently removed what was left of his clothes and boots, revealing a mess of cuts, bruises, and burns on his body, "Sere vere at least sirty in Engineering ven ze explosions happened as vell as ze Chief Engeener," Pavel spoke in a somber voice.

"Commander Chekov, it might be a good idea to sedate you for treatment because me treating some of these wounds will put you in quite a bit of pain…" M'Benga trailed off as Pavel suddenly passed out.

Carol cringed and hurried over to Pavel's biobed, "Let's get started," Dr. M'Benga said in a quiet voice.

* * *

 ** _Excelsior Bridge_**

"Karu, ye should get more rest than five hours," Daanan spoke softly as she sat in the chair next to his.

Hikaru sighed and rubbed his face, "It can't be helped," he replied softly. "Michael, where are we?"

"Quite close to K-7," Michael replied in a tired voice, having gotten only four hours of sleep himself.

Hikaru nodded, "Chekov's in Sickbay, I think," he said softly. "Piloted last night so Michael could rest."

The turbolift door suddenly opened and Lorian came on to the Bridge, "Captain Sulu, I am quite well enough to relieve you so you yourself may rest," he said as he came down to the command chair.

Hikaru frowned in confusion, "The substance Khan Noonien Singh gave me years ago seems to have accelerated my ability to heal from injury," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "I am capable of taking command while you rest. Amanda has also rested, but she has gone to check on her sister before coming here."

"The Bridge is yours, then," Hikaru replied as he got up. "The distress call is on a repeat and I'm not sure if anyone is at K-7 anymore, but Michael's to find a planet where we can get supplies and help."

Lorian raised an eyebrow, but nodded and sat down while Hikaru went to the turbolift, "I had a good sleep last night with the children, so I'll stay here for a while," Daanan spoke softly, kissing Hikaru.

"Where are they now?" Hikaru asked softly. "I'm sure they're tired of resting and being cooped up."

Daanan looked amused, "Actually, Rebecca and Demora are teaching them lessons out of the things Mrs. Pike sent along," she replied calmly. "Rebecca's so incredibly good with the kids…"

Hearing that made Michael flinch, as it wasn't his fault that he and Rebecca didn't have any of their own and had to be content with caretaking; it was an unfortunate side-effect of eating ice cream that Zachary had given him that had been irradiated and neither knew about it. He and Zachary had talked about the issue as they had grown and there was no hate between them even though Michael's sperm count was drastically low because of it. Starfleet knew of it, but it hadn't ever affected his abilities there.

"I know Rebecca is good with children, Lieutenant Sulu, and I only wish I could do more to give her children, but I cannot and everyone in this godforsaken universe knows _why_ ," Michael snapped.

Hikaru's eyes went wide and Michael's sudden anger, "Daanan, dear, would you please take the Helm so Lieutenant Pike can go to bed?" he said in a commanding voice. "Lieutenant Pike, please walk with me."

Realizing he was now in deep trouble, Michael got up and kept his head down as he followed Hikaru into the turbolift, "I apologize, Captain," he said in a quiet voice. "My rudeness was uncalled for."

Hikaru looked thoughtful, "We're in the middle of dangerous space with a crippled ship and you've only had four hours of sleep," he replied calmly. "When you've slept, I want you to go see Doctor M'Benga."

"Starfleet can't do anything about the fertility issue and I've tried all legal ways," Michael replied.

Hikaru sighed, "You've never really talked about the issue with anyone and I know you won't because your sister's Head of Starfleet Psychology," he commented gently. "M'Benga's our Ship's Counselor as well as the Chief Medical Officer and I think you need to talk to someone about your feelings. I know you're not only upset about this; you're also upset that your mother's life is slowly coming to an end."

"And a quarter of the people I went to the Academy with are now gone," Michael spoke anxiously.

Hikaru nodded, "Half the crew quarters are destroyed, but I think yours and Rebecca's are still intact and there's other places to sleep if you don't want to be there," he spoke firmly. "I know we're short staffed because a quarter of the crew is injured or dead, but I don't want to see you for at least 8 hours."

The turbolift came to a stop and Hikaru got off, leaving Michael alone to reflect on what was said.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command – San Francisco, Earth_**

Spock sighed tiredly as he entered Admiral Pike's office, much to the surprise of Admiral Pike, who had been trying to make some sense of the chaos from the night before, "Shouldn't you be resting?" Admiral Pike asked quietly. "Besides, Kirk's not here and he's not answering his comms. You just had a seizure."

"A telepathic overload," Spock replied as he sat down. "I am on medication to steady myself."

Admiral Pike frowned, "I do not know what caused it, but I am well enough to discuss the possibility that something happened to the Excelsior and her crew," Spock continued tonelessly. "It is a possibility."

"You're right, but Starfleet would have received transmissions about it," Admiral Pike replied gently.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Not if the Excelsior was taken by surprise and left without time or opportunity to send a message to Starfleet because they came under attack," he replied tonelessly.

Before Admiral Pike could reply, the door chime rang, "Come," Admiral Pike called out firmly.

The door slid open and Scotty came in wearing the civilian clothes he had been released in because he had left his uniform on the Enterprise with everything else because he had planned out his suicide before he had run into Charlie and his little namesake hanging out in the Spacedock atrium. Talking with the youth and seeing his namesake had calmed him down enough to consider trying it another day.

"I thought I asked you to bring one of the Doctor McCoys with you?" Admiral Pike asked sternly.

Scotty sighed softly, "I dinna want tae bother them since they put me up last night and they're helping Charlie with his son since Saavik's not feeling well," he replied softly. "I left while they were asleep."

Spock gave him a look, "Saavik fainted last night and has been weak ever since as if she's feeling like her sister's in trouble," Scotty explained, gazing at Spock. "I dunnae; it must be a thing with twin sisters…"

"Indeed," Spock replied, gazing at Admiral Pike. "Admiral, I believe this confirms my hypothesis."

Admiral Pike nodded, his expression grim, "Oh, I'm in my civvies because I left my uniform and other junk up on the Enterprise last time I was there because I dinnae plan to go back," Scotty admitted.

Silence filled the room, "Me head's clearer now then it was when I talked tae Captain Kirk and I _was_ gonna off myself two days after me namesake was born," Scotty confessed sadly. "I had planned it."

"Please sit down," Admiral Pike replied calmly, deeply surprised that Scotty was now confessing it.

Swallowing hard, Scotty sat down and Spock looked reasonably disturbed, "I do not understand what committing suicide would accomplish," Spock spoke sternly. "Even in periods of reality where hope seems futile and pointless, there is always a reason, if even only in one's mind, to keep existing."

"It's jus' been hard with my boy gone," Scotty replied in a quiet voice. "Three years missing."

Spock looked unimpressed, "Earth is a rather comfortable place to grieve," he replied sternly. "I am quite sure if you would have preferred a prison planet with daily beatings and constant starvation, Starfleet could have arranged that for you. I hear Rura Penthe is quite an uncomfortable place."

Admiral Pike's eyes widened, "SPOCK!" he shouted, stunned beyond belief. "Are you serious?"

Spock, however, ignored Admiral Pike and continued to glare at Scotty as if he had forgotten all of his Vulcan control, "Really, you ought to try suffering through an unwanted relationship with a Romulan guard and losing your dignity to the point where you wish for nothing but death," he said, his voice rising to the point where Scotty was getting nervous. "You know very little of true suffering."

Scotty's eyes went wide and Admiral Pike looked truly shocked, but Spock silently rose and left without asking to be dismissed. Admiral Pike silently tapped his computer and waited anxiously.

"McCoy here," Leonard's voice filtered over the comms. "This better be a real emergency."

Admiral Pike scowled, "What kind of medication is Spock on?" he snapped, quickly losing patience.

"I wasn't even on last night when Spock was discharged," Leonard replied. "Doctor Telnori was."

Admiral Pike frowned, "What was a psychiatrist doing giving medication to Spock when he had a seizure?" he said in a confused voice, having been briefed by Nyota about it. "Get over to Medical."

"What about Captain Spock?" Scotty asked in a concerned voice. "What's got him worked up?"

Admiral Pike quickly stood up, prompting Scotty to join him, "We have to follow him in case his outburst against you wasn't the worst of his unusual behavior," he said in an anxious voice. "Are you armed?"

Scotty shook his head and Admiral Pike responded by grabbing an extra phaser from his desk and then marching after Spock. They didn't get very far when they saw Spock walking off towards the shuttlebay.

Deeply concerned as to what was going on with Spock, Admiral Pike and Scotty quickly hurried down another path to the shuttlebay and saw that Spock's eyes were clouded and he had an expression on his face that he didn't know where he was, "Commander Spock, good morning," Hendorff said calmly as Spock approached the shuttlebay door. "I assume you're wanting to go and check on things?"

Spock's eyes narrowed, "Is it not the daily rest period for the prisoners?" he asked tonelessly.

Hendorff's eyes narrowed in confusion and Spock bowed his head before proceeding into the shuttle bay, "He's hallucinating," Scotty realized anxiously, his eyes wide. "Is it from the medication?"

Admiral Pike cautiously approached Hendorff, "Is Spock acting all weird cause Kirk's off at the school this morning and not in the office where he usually is?" Hendorff asked in a nervous voice looking worried.

"Kirk's at the school?" Admiral Pike asked sharply. "Commander Scott, run to the school and get him!"

Swallowing hard, Scotty set his phaser to stun and took off running while Admiral Pike and Hendorff silently entered the shuttlebay, "…You will be back with your beloved Valdore soon, Spock," a cold voice echoed across the shuttlebay amidst quiet whimpers. "I know it's so very hard for you to be here…"

There was a silence and Admiral Pike suddenly heard footsteps, "Drop the phaser and back away before I blow your insufferable head off," he suddenly heard Jim growl. "Scotty, sound the Security alarm."

"He doesn't even know who you are and he thinks he's on Rura Penthe!" Admiral Pike and Hendorff heard a voice snap as they moved into view and saw Spock huddled against the wall in a ball, trembling uncontrollably with his eyes glazed over in a state of semi-awareness while Counselor Tenori stood in front of him holding a phaser out at Jim and Scotty. "This phaser's set to kill, Captain, so back off."

Jim, however, raised his phaser, "So is mine," he replied coldly. "What was the reason for this, Telnori?"

"Praetor Jeris wants his Vulcan servant back," Counselor Telnori replied coldly. "I am following orders."

Jim's eyes narrowed, "…Do not fight the guards again, Captain," Spock spoke weakly. "Valdore…"

Scotty's eyes widened and he suddenly launched himself at Telnori, sending them both to the floor and allowing Jim to run over to Spock, "Spock, are you okay?" Jim asked as he knelt beside Spock. "Are…?"

Jim froze as Spock suddenly grabbed his face, "My mind to your mind," Spock spoke anxiously.

Alarms blared and Jim suddenly found himself experiencing Spock's memories of Rura Penthe along with an intense emotional transference that was a combination of pain, confusion, and extreme disorientation caused by the medication. Jim, however, knew that Spock was acting against his will.

As noise filled the shuttlebay, the meld suddenly snapped apart and both Jim and Spock passed out cold.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Excelsior**_

"…Captain, we are at the Klingon Border," a voice spoke over Hikaru's communicator as Hikaru sat in Sickbay to wait for news on Charlie Evans-Scott and Pavel. "Should we proceed or turn back?"

Hikaru paused, "Hold position," he replied before snapping his communicator shut. "Doctor?"

There was a silence as Dr. M'Benga came out of the CMO Office with a mug in his hands, "Captain Sulu, I would have hoped you'd feel free to have a rest by now," he said firmly. "Do I need to order you to?"

"Lorian relieved me on the Bridge and I just wanted an update on Commander Chekov and Lieutenant Scott as well as the other patients before I go rest," Hikaru spoke quietly. "Has anyone else died?"

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Thankfully, not in here, but I won't have a final count for you until Engineering can be searched," he replied in a tired voice. "Chekov told me that explosions kept him from doing a proper check and he had to seal it off to contain the damage to Engineering. He's pretty upset about it. Lieutenant Scott is sound asleep and stable, on the other hand, and he could use a good rest."

"What was with that collar around Lieutenant Scott's neck and those clothes?" Hikaru asked softly.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "The collar signifies slavery," he replied quietly. "Lieutenant Scott was a Romulan slave at one point and judging by his scars, I'd say he wasn't very compliant. I have the same scars…"

Nodding, Hikaru silently entered the patient bay and sighed sadly at seeing injured crew members taking up every soft surface in Sickbay. Near the intensive care suites, Pavel was laying upright on a biobed shirtless with a bandage around his head, bandages around his arms, hands, and torso, and driplines in his left hand and arm amidst in the unbandaged parts. Pavel looked cold, upset, and exhausted. A wrap around tunic sat on a chair and Hikaru assumed that Joanna had left it there before going back on duty.

"Commander," Dr. M'Benga said calmly as he came into the area. "Do you need help dressing?"

Pavel didn't respond and merely looked down at his blanket, "Pasha, please, you're going to get sick if you don't put something warm on," Hikaru spoke softly as he approached Pavel. "Do you want to…?"

"I heard cries for help and I vas going to get zem out, but ze second explosion vould hawe taken out ze whole deck," Pavel spoke in a monotone voice. "I had to protect ze sheep and let zem all burn to death."

Hikaru sighed and gently picked up the wrap around tunic, "Here," he said softly, gently dressing Pavel in the tunic without expecting any sort of thanks while Dr. M'Benga quietly retrieved a hypospray.

Pavel didn't say anything, but he merely hugged himself, "Some rest will help, Commander Chekov," Dr. M'Benga said in a soothing voice as he came over and injected a hypospray into Pavel's neck. "Rest."

As Pavel fell asleep, Hikaru helped Dr. M'Benga lay the younger man down, "Every single one of the surviving crew needs counseling and more attention than Doctor Marcus and I can possibly provide," Dr. M'Benga spoke in a worried voice. "Engineering's a graveyard and half the crew quarters are gone. I've got a Sickbay filled with badly hurt and emotionally distressed people and everyone's sleeping where they can find a soft space. I've got crew and their children resting in the Rec Room and I hate to admit it, but our supplies are running low and we'll need more soon. Has anyone answered the distress call?"

"No," Hikaru replied in a grim voice. "It seems that K-7 is no longer there, so we truly are alone."

Dr. M'Benga's eyes widened, "We were closer to here than Earth," Hikaru spoke worriedly. "I…"

"I know you're determined to finish the mission even without a diplomat because you think Starfleet will crucify you if you don't, but I don't see how we can survive in Klingon space like this," Dr. M'Benga spoke anxiously. "If there's any long-range communications abilities left on this ship, we need to send a message to Starfleet and ask for help. We also need to find a place to land and salvage what we can."

Hikaru sighed as he extracted his communicator from his pocket, "Bridge to Captain Sulu," a voice said.

Deeply concerned, Hikaru moved over to a wall intercom and hit it, "Captain Sulu here, Bridge."

"We are being scanned and hailed, Captain," Lorian's voice spoke. "I suggest you come to the Bridge."

Swearing anxiously, Hikaru bolted from Sickbay and made it to the Bridge in record time, "Put it on screen," Hikaru replied in an anxious voice as he moved to stand beside Lorian and protect him.

There were beeps and a small crew of Klingon soldiers appeared on the screen, "State your business in neutral territory, Federation ship," one of the Klingons ordered. "Are you the ship that was sent?"

"I am Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Excelsior," Hikaru spoke calmly. "We were dispatched to negotiate peace on Qo'nos with the Chancellor, but we were attacked and our diplomat was taken."

Murmurs filled the Klingon Bridge and an older Klingon pushed through the crowd, "Hikaru Sulu, it is a relief to see you alive and well," the Klingon spoke. "I am Colonel Worf and I command this vessel."

Hikaru nodded, "By whom was your diplomat taken and your vessel crippled?" Colonel Worf asked.

"Praetor Jeris of Romulus," Hikaru replied in a grim voice. "He abducted Lieutenant Zachary McCoy."

More anxious whispering erupted and Colonel Worf looked grim, "There is a planet just within Klingon space that will provide safety for your crew and a place to salvage your ship and I can escort you there, but I do not advise going all the way to Qo'nos without an official diplomat," he said in a firm voice.

Hikaru nodded, "My ship will tractor yours there," Colonel Worf said. "The planet is called Khitomer."

"Is there a way for us to get a message back to Starfleet on Earth explaining our situation?" Hikaru asked in a nervous voice, fearing that he was asking too much. "They can send help and another diplomat."

Colonel Worf sighed, "We will talk further on Khitomer," he replied. "Prepare to be tractored."

The viewscreen went down and a sudden lurch told Hikaru that the Klingons now had them and that they were headed to Khitomer, "Daanan, see to letting the rest of the ship know," he said anxiously.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical – San Francisco, Earth**_

Ignoring the trembling in his body, Jim opened his eyes and slowly sat up in bed only to find that his legs were in a stasis field and that he was in patient pajamas. From what he could see, he was at Starfleet Medical in the safety of an observation room that was used for high security or severely ill patients.

Beeping suddenly filled the room and Jim frowned when Leonard suddenly hurried into the room with an anxious looking Scotty at his side, "Captain Kirk, yer awake," Scotty said in an anxious voice.

"How are you feeling, Jim?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Any headaches or nausea?"

Jim frowned, "What happened at the shuttlebay, Bones?" he asked in a confused voice. "With Spock?"

"Spock was poisoned last night with a hallucinogen when he was at the hospital under observation after his seizure," Leonard replied in a concerned voice. "Counselor Tenori is under arrest and being held…"

Jim's eyes widened, "Ambassador Sarek and the Embassy medical staff have been on-site and they say that you caught a great deal of emotional transference when Spock melded with you," Leonard said.

"Counselor Telnori was supposed to go on the Excelsior, but she quit at the last minute because she refused to serve under Sulu," Jim spoke, suddenly remembering what Arianne had shared with him.

Scotty looked horrified, but didn't say anything, "Spock's in isolation while the drug is flushed from his system and you're under observation for the time being," Leonard explained anxiously. "The Vulcan Elders were quite concerned that the meld may have inflicted some of the effects of the hallucinogen on you, so I'm keeping you here for the rest of the day at least. Spock, hopefully, will pull out of this soon."

"Why would Telnori want to hurt _Spock_?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "He hasn't done anything…"

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Security_**

Counselor Tenori sat on the cot within the cell she was now imprisoned in after being arrested for dosing Spock and leading him into dangerous behavior, "The drug is Tropolisine," she said coldly, glaring at President Harriman and Arianne, both of whom were on the other side. "It is a hallucinogen."

"Why would you want to harm Captain Spock?" Arianne asked softly, trying to remain neutral.

Counselor Telnori sighed, "Jeris missed Spock's presence on Rura Penthe and he needed a way to distract Starfleet while Jeris disrupts your futile attempt at peacemaking with the Klingons," she replied.

President Harriman's eyes widened in shock, "Jeris knew about the diplomatic mission that Starfleet sent the Excelsior on?" he asked in a horrified voice, realizing that the whole crew could be in danger.

"News travels and the Praetor finds it amusing that you chose someone as young as Zachary McCoy to serve as a diplomat," Counselor Telnori replied with a smirk. "I am sure Jeris has captured him by now."

Arianne's eyes widened in horror as she realized that her youngest had never stopped being a target.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	5. A Warning Gone Wrong

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Romulus**_

" _Were you able to repair the spinal damage and the neurological damage?"_

Warmth was the first sensation to hit Zachary's body as he slowly came back to awareness and feeling began to spread throughout his body. Quiet beeping sounds filled his ears, as did soft muttering.

"The staff has no way of knowing how he will respond to the treatment, Prateor," a voice stated softly.

A faint moan escaped from Zachary's lips as he slowly opened his eyes and found that he was staring at a tiled ceiling, "Our guest is awake, Praetor," Zachary suddenly heard a voice say. "He looks frightened."

Zachary suddenly felt himself being lifted and his eyes widened when he saw that he was staring out a strange window at a landscape that he didn't recognize. A figure with dark hair, pointed ears, and a healer's robe suddenly came into view along with Jeris, who was wearing a regal looking uniform.

"David's treatment seems to have stabilized your vital signs," Jeris spoke calmly. "How do you feel?"

Zachary frowned, deeply confused, "I…I don't understand," he replied in a weak voice. "Am I dead?"

"You would have eventually died very young with the physical and neurological damage Khan left you with," Jeris replied smoothly. "However, David and the other Romulan physicians have repaired that damage and you are no longer in danger of dying. I brought you to Romulus to repair your injuries."

Silence filled the room and Zachary looked nervous, "I'm very disappointed that with all the medicine and technology available to Starfleet, they left you in such a crippled state," Jeris spoke softly. "You are very capable of so much more, but Starfleet fears your strength and so they keep you weak and dependable on them. The recovery will take time, but you are now free to be who you want."

"I can't move," Zachary spoke in a quiet, trembling voice. "I thought you said I was free?"

Jeris nodded, "Your body is recovering and a stasis field is necessary to allow it time to recover, but when you are recovered, you are quite free to do as you wish," he spoke calmly. "I do not lie."

Tears filled Zachary's eyes as he tried to come to terms with what was happening, "I assure you, Zachary, no harm will come to you while you are here and you will not be left without things to keep your mind occupied," Jeris spoke calmly. "This is not Rura Penthe and you are a guest of Romulus."

Exhaustion filled Zachary's body and he found himself fighting to stay awake, prompting Jeris to offer a small smile, "Your body and brain have been through some very major surgery and it's natural that you tire easy," Jeris spoke calmly. "You will eventually regain strength, but for now, please get some rest."

As Zachary drifted off, Jeris and the Romulan Healer silently left the hospital room, "Praetor, surely you realize that Starfleet and Zachary's family will come looking for him," the Romulan Healer spoke softly.

"I doubt Starfleet as a whole even cares about him, but I know his family cares for him," Jeris spoke calmly, smiling at the Healer. "I believe his family and Starfleet differ in their opinion of him."

The Romulan Healer nodded and Jeris silently left the Medical section of the large dwelling that had been his since becoming Praetor. He made his way into the Command section and saw that his personal fleet of officers were all working at various consoles while Joachim knelt near the door wearing his usual uniform and collar with a submissive expression and several scars on his pale face and brown hair. The young man was broken and now believed that Starfleet had forgotten him and left him to suffer because he was the son of a dead Augument

Jeris silently walked over to a console and began silently inputting a message to an unknown recipient.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

"Chris, it's quite obvious that something happened to the Excelsior," President Harriman said in a quiet voice as he and Admiral Pike sat in the privacy of the Starfleet Oval Office. "Your skills are needed."

Admiral Pike sighed and didn't say anything, "The Enterprise-A is well prepared to take you and Kathryn into Klingon space to serve as diplomats for these negotiations," President Harriman spoke quietly. "I'm very well aware of what you're going through, Christopher, but you know I wouldn't ask if it weren't…"

"Important," Admiral Pike finished quietly. "Kathryn would want me to do my duty even though…"

A somber feeling filled the Oval Office, "The Enterprise-A will be manned by the best and brightest," President Harriman explained in a calm voice. "Captain Kirk will be in command for this mission."

"Term break is next week for two weeks, so it's a good time to go," Admiral Pike spoke quietly.

President Harriman nodded, "And what about the Excelsior?" Admiral Pike continued. "Michael…"

"The Enterprise's main mission will be to go to Qo'nos for negotiations, but if they run across the Excelsior, they are to offer any assistance necessary," President Harriman replied calmly.

Admiral Pike nodded, his mind and heart heavy, "Chris, how about some tea?" President Harriman suggested in a kind voice as he got up from his desk. "It's obvious that you're troubled by this."

"Oh, John, I've got so much to do," Admiral Pike replied quietly even though he didn't move.

Admiral Harriman silently got up and walked over to the replicator, "Two large chamomile teas," he said.

Two cups of tea materialized and President Harriman brought them over to the desk, "Call Kathryn from here, if you'd like," he said calmly, giving Admiral Pike some tea. "If you need to cry, go ahead and cry."

Nodding, Admiral Pike silently sipped his tea and eyed the comm that was on his side of the desk.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy**_

"You can retake the surgical rotation during the summer if you want," Admiral Nogura said in a quiet voice as he and Charlie sat at a desk within the Administration building. "It seems a shame to lose such talent simply because your arm is still healing. Now, I can have a word with Doctor McCoy…"

Charlie frowned, as he had been summoned to Admiral Nogura's office for a meeting and he hadn't told him why. He thought he would simply get his get his qualification to be a Starfleet nurse.

"My father is the Head of Starfleet Medical and the regs are clear that if a student fails a rotation, they fail the Medical program," Charlie replied in a concerned voice. "I don't want to be an exception."

Admiral Nogura looked amused, "You murdered an Augument and gave Starfleet a lot of peace," he replied in a quiet, but firm voice. "Before Khan shattered your arm, you were on track to graduate from the Medical program and it would be a shame to lose such talent over such a petty regulation."

"Sir, what are Doctor McCoy's thoughts on the matter?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice.

A confused expression crossed Admiral Nogura's face, "I haven't discussed it with him yet," he admitted calmly. "If you want to be a doctor, I can make McCoy see reason behind your desire."

"Sir, I'd appreciate you respecting my father's rank and authority," Charlie replied in a respectful, but firm voice. "He is the Head of Starfleet Medical and has the final say over all Medical matters."

Admiral Nogura raised an eyebrow, "Very well," he replied. "I will talk to Doctor McCoy about the matter and once I have his input, expect to have another discussion with me. You are dismissed."

Nodding, Charlie got up and silently left the office and quickly made his way outside because he was both stunned and angry that Command would try to overrule his father's decision. Granted, he had worked very hard in the Medical program only to be derailed by his arm, but he had also been raised to follow the rules and he had. Now, Command was encouraging him to put himself above the rules.

Shaken by the meeting, Charlie silently went to the Academy library and was surprised to find Spock sitting at a computer with Saavik, who had little Charlie in a chest sling, "Hello," Saavik said softly.

Charlie, however, remained quiet because he didn't wish to speak in front of Spock, "Captain Kirk has asked me to notify the Enterprise crew of the upcoming mission to Qo'nos, Lieutenant," Spock spoke tonelessly without looking up from the screen. "The Excelsior has been officially declared missing."

"I see," Charlie replied in a quiet voice. "So…the Enterprise-A isn't going to search for the Excelsior?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Our mission is to deliver Admiral Pike to Qo'nos so he can complete the negotiations since the Excelsior is missing," he stated tonelessly. "Captain Kirk has asked me to…"

"Why isn't Captain Kirk sending out the orders?" Charlie interrupted. "He's the Captain, right?"

Spock sighed and continued working in silence, unwilling to share where Jim was that day.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

"…Christopher, you'll do your job to the best of your ability because you were trained to do that regardless of what is going on with us," Kathryn spoke in a kind voice as she sat behind her desk, smiling at Admiral Pike as they sat on call together. "Since it's during the break, I'm definitely coming with you."

Admiral Pike sighed tiredly, "You should get some rest," Kathryn spoke gently. "It will all work out."

"I'm going to head home and do exactly that, I think," Admiral Pike spoke. "I love you, Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled, "I love you too, Christopher," she replied gently. "Have a nice sleep."

The viewscreen went black and Kathryn sighed, frowning when she heard footsteps, "…Dude, don't you have to get ready for your mission in a week?" she heard Sam say. "What are you doing here, Jim?"

"I…I just wanted to talk and the school doesn't have a therapist," Jim replied in a nervous voice.

Anxious sniffling filled the hallway, "All right," Sam replied gently. "Let's have a little chat."

Kathryn sighed as the infirmary door closed and she decided that it was a good time to go down and talk with her namesake about how she was enjoying the school. Johnny had taken a low-level position at Starfleet Command so that Kathy could teach and both of them could spend enough time with Lara.

It didn't take long for Kathryn to reach her granddaughter's classroom and she was pleased to see that Johnny was there and spending time with Kathy and Lara while the students napped on mats strewn throughout the classroom, "I'm here for an inspection," Kathryn spoke in a mock firm voice.

Kathy looked amused, "Gamma Kat," Lara said, reaching for Kathryn. "Gammaaa Kaaaaat."

"I'm right here, Lara," Kathryn replied, sitting near her because she didn't have the strength to lift her.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Communications**_

 _Dear Lieutenant McCoy,_

 _San Francisco General has reviewed your university credentials and Starfleet service record and we are happy to offer you an interview for a position as a Registered Nurse at our hospital. Your interview will…_

"Lieutenant McCoy, I didn't know you were here," Charlie suddenly heard Nyota say kindly.

Not wanting anyone to see what he was doing, Charlie quickly turned his chair around to block his screen and smiled at his mother-in-law nervously, "Commander Uhura, hello," he replied quietly.

"I thought you'd be off with the other students doing your Med finals," Nyota commented warmly.

Charlie sighed heavily, as he had not told anyone other than his parents, his Uncle Jim, and Saavik that he had flunked out of the Medical program due to failing his surgical rotation. He was very intimidated by Spock and Nyota's intelligence and he was afraid as being seen as terrible if he shared his failure.

"I don't need to get ready for graduation," Charlie replied nervously. "I…I'm not going to be going."

Nyota gave him a funny look, "I think the Enterprise will be back in time for graduation and I'm sure your parents are looking forward to seeing you become a Starfleet doctor," she replied in an amused voice.

Charlie swallowed hard, "I failed my surgical rotation because my arm's never been the same since Khan shattered it," he confessed shakily. "According to policy, one failed rotation means a failing grade."

"I'm sorry," Nyota replied sadly, hating that the shadows of Khan were still here. "I really am."

Charlie sighed and nodded, his expression grim, "I'm looking at civilian positions because I'm not sure if I want to stay in Starfleet," he admitted softly. "It doesn't seem like they care about their missing."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Nyota replied, taking a seat beside him. "I've been here for hours each day browsing subspace chatter to see if I can get any news on the Excelsior, but I can't seem to."

There was a silence as pain shot through Charlie's arm and he winced, "I've got permanent arthritis in my arm and there's no way I could even manage in surgery," he replied. "I can manage in Nursing."

The computer console suddenly beeped, indicating that a message had just arrived, prompting Charlie to turn around and look at his screen. There was an official message from Captain Spock relaying orders from Captain Kirk about mission assignments and Charlie was stunned to see that he would be working as a Helmsman on Alpha shift alongside Lieutenant Commander Stiles, who would be the Alpha shift navigator. When he looked at Nyota to ask if the message was correct, he saw that she was smiling.

"Captain Kirk must think you capable," Nyota replied kindly. "The rest of the assignments are listed…"

Charlie silently scrolled through the rest of the assignments, relieved when he saw that along with Stiles, Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, his father, Kathy, Daanan. and Saavik would also be serving on the Bridge alongside him. Other names that stood out to him were Riley, Commander Scott, Johnny Harriman, Gillian Kirk, his grandparents, and his mother. To his surprise, Tuvok was listed as being assigned to be an educational assistant to Kathryn Pike while she taught Jaron, Isabella, Gabriel, the other children on the Enterprise-A, and the children from the Excelsior should the crew be found and rescued. Of course, his grandfather would be spending his time preparing to meet with the Klingons.

"I just can't imagine what the crew of the Excelsior is going through," Charlie spoke quietly.

Nyota nodded as both Amanda and Saavik were there and her grandson, Zakai, was also there and she missed them all very much. She knew deep down that something terrible had befallen that whole crew.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Excelsior - Khitomer – Klingon Space**_

"Captain's Log, Stardate Unknown," Hikaru spoke in a tired voice, sighing as he sat in the command chair, gazing around at the deserted stations on the Bridge. "We have been brought to Khitomer by Klingon patrols and cleared to land in an isolated area. We are hoping that all will be well…"

The turbolift door slid open and Charlie Scott, who had been released from what was left of Sickbay because he was physically fine, came on to the Bridge, "Captain," the young man spoke quietly.

Hikaru turned in his chair and smiled encouragingly at the young man, "You should be resting," he said in a kind voice. "I'm not even really doing anything in the way of repairs since there's not a way to."

"I, um, thought you might like an account of what the last five years have been like for me, sir," Charlie Evans-Scott spoke quietly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a PADD. "Commander Chekov let me use one of his and I thought you could give the information to Starfleet because it might help…"

Hikaru silently took the PADD, "Did you talk to Doctor M'Benga about your experiences at all?" he asked in a quiet, concerned voice. "Writing them down is good, but you need psychological counseling."

"There are so many in need of help, though," Charlie Evans-Scott spoke softly. "I…I can't…"

Hikaru sighed and silently got up, pocketing the PADD, "I appreciate this, but as your Captain, I would like to help you get the help you need," he spoke quietly. "Why don't we go find Doctor M'Benga?"

Charlie Evans-Scott nodded and allowed Hikaru to lead him off of what remained of the Excelsior and into the village that the crew was sharing with the Klingons. Worf had negotiated with the villagers to care for the crew of the Excelsior until help arrived and the Klingons had immediately agreed to do so.

The Excelsior crew had been given a set of huts and access to whatever they needed, but the Klingons had mostly kept to themselves because they weren't sure of the crew's intentions. What the crew didn't know, however, that the Klingons opinion of them was slowly changing based on what they had seen.

Thinking that Dr. M'Benga was in the hut that Pavel and Joanna were sharing with Lenny, David, and Perrin. Lorian and Amanda were in the front room playing with Lenny, David, and Perrin, but Hikaru didn't see Pavel, M'Benga, or Joanna anywhere, "Where's M'Benga at?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Doctor M'Benga is tending to Commander Chekov's wounds," Lorian replied in a toneless voice.

Hikaru nodded and sighed as Pavel suddenly came out of the back room wearing his uniform pants with a loose shirt and being assisted by Joanna and Dr. M'Benga. They helped Pavel sit on a worn couch.

"Ah, young Meester Scott, hello," Pavel said warmly, gazing up at the young man. "How are you?"

Briefly stunned by the Commander's injuries, Charlie Evans-Scott silently sat in a chair and swallowed hard, "I'm a bit lost, sir," he spoke quietly, deciding to be honest. "I'm not sure how I should be feeling."

M'Benga looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything to Charlie or Pavel, "You vere a slawe of ze Romulans for five years and had to do ewerseeing zey told you, so you do not hawe to feegure out how you are feeling right now," Pavel spoke kindly. "Are you steel sleeping in ze Excelsior ruins?"

Hikaru's eyes widened and Charlie Evans-Scott blushed, "I don't have family out here," the young man finally replied in a quiet voice, his hand going to his neck where his slave collar used to sit tightly.

"Daanan could use some help with Demora and Peter, as they are not sure what to make of all this," Hikaru spoke calmly. "You shouldn't have to sleep in the ruins of the Excelsior while we wait."

Charlie Evans-Scott nodded, silently hugging himself because the hospital pajamas he had been wearing since rescue were not providing much warmth, "You should go get some clothes," Pavel said softly.

"You can borrow some of mine," Hikaru said calmly. "Doctor M'Benga, any other business?"

M'Benga nodded, "Lieutenant Pike's talking with Doctor Marcus about something, but he and Rebecca also want to talk to you," he replied calmly. "I'll let them tell you what the topic of discussion is."

Hikaru nodded, "Doctor M'Benga, could we talk in private, please?" Charlie Evans-Scott asked quietly.

Trusting that M'Benga would be able to help the young man, Hikaru left the shelter and walked through the village to the hut where Michael, Rebecca, Valeris, and Zakai were staying. Valeris was seated on the front steps with Zakai seated at her feet and playing with several toys including a simple puzzle.

Zakai's eyes lit up when he saw Hikaru, but he didn't say anything, "Michael and Rebecca are inside talking and I required some fresh air because I am feeling unwell," Valeris spoke in a soft voice.

Hikaru frowned, "Do you need me to get Doctor M'Benga?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No, just sitting with Zakai helps me feel better and I am also emotionally distressed over Zachary because I cannot feel him," Valeris spoke softly. "It does not mean he is dead, just beyond reach."

Hikaru nodded and Zakai pointed at Valeris's stomach, "Baby," Zakai said in a quiet voice.

Valeris sighed and gently stroked Zakai's dark hair, "It's bittersweet," she spoke softly. "I was going to tell Zachary soon, but he was taken before I got the chance. I am hoping that I will see him again."

Zakai stopped playing and cuddled against his mother just as the front door opened and Michael and Rebecca came outside, "Captain, I need your permission to take advantage of the medical services that Khitomer has," Michael spoke in a quiet voice. "I think they can help me with my fertility issues."

Rebecca sighed patiently, "You can explore options, but don't do anything without talking to me first, please," Hikaru spoke in a kind, but firm voice. "Even now, I am still your Captain and expect respect."

Michael nodded, "Mama, sweepy," Zakai spoke in a quiet voice, gazing up at Valeris.

"Pick up your toys and put them in the bag and then you can go have a nap," Valeris replied softly.

As Zakai did as he was told, Hikaru noticed that a group of Klingons was watching them from nearby and he knew that the Klingons were observing their behavior because they were curious about all of them.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Shuttle Bay – San Francisco, California**_

"Scotty, how have you been feeling since your release from the hospital?" Arianne asked softly as she stood beside a shuttle that Scotty was preparing to transport people to the Enterprise –A.

Scotty sighed, "The antaedepressants help me keep me head on straight, but it's still really hard without me son," he replied in a tired voice. "I don't even have me sister to kick me in my depressed arse."

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything and continued to watch Scotty work, "I dunnae if I'll be allowed off the ground in a week, but I wanna make sure everything is done," Scotty said in an anxious voice.

Before Arianne could reply, Scotty suddenly froze as he looked out at the grounds and frowned, "Is that Admiral Pike?" he asked in a concerned voice, squinting to see. "He looks like he's been crying."

Arianne turned and was shocked to see her father sitting on a bench in the Academy Gardens, silently looking over a stylus that she recognized as the album that she had gotten her father and Kathryn back when they had first married, "Yer mother isn't doing well, is she?" Scotty asked in a quiet, somber voice.

"Since Michael left, my parents have moved in with Leonard and I because it's just easier to have medical help close when my mother needs it," Arianne spoke softly. "Leonard's a doctor and Charlie is a very, very good nurse and it allows my father time for his duties, but it doesn't really help his hurting."

Scotty nodded, "And I probably upset him more by me trying to hurt myself," he admitted sadly.

"He wasn't overly pleased about that," Arianne replied calmly. "He's under enough stress right now."

Scotty sighed and watched as Admiral Pike returned the stylus to his work bag, got up, and walk off.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

Jim sighed heavily as he walked into Kathryn's office and saw Kathryn sitting at her desk, "Why was I called to the principal's office, ma'am?" he asked in a sly voice. "I'm a little too old for that."

"James, you spent nearly an hour crying in the infirmary," Kathryn spoke gently. "I understand that you are upset about what is going to happen, but you're an adult and a Starfleet Captain who has a very important mission coming up that will help Starfleet evolve. You can't waste time buried in grief."

Jim frowned as he stood at attention, "How are you not angry about dying?" he asked quietly.

"James, when I was tortured by the Klingons many years ago after first coming into the past to return Arianne to her home, I knew that there would be permanent damage," Kathryn replied in a calm, but firm voice, motioning for him to sit. "Sit down before you strain something. This isn't a cadet review."

Blushing, Jim sat down, "On the Enterprise, I was alone in temporary quarters trying to make sense of what had happened to me and I was visited by Christopher," Kathryn explained in a fond voice. "He told me that he had also been tortured and he wanted to know if I needed anything…even a shoulder."

Jim nodded, but didn't say anything, "We ended up cuddling because I could not get warm even after putting on warm clothes," Kathryn spoke fondly. "We did end up becoming intimate and it made me feel quite better, but I knew I would never be the same. When we found out that I was pregnant, doctors advised me that it would only be disastrous for my health to carry a child, but I wanted that child more than anything and I wouldn't take it away from Chris. After Chakotay had cloned me and taken the clone and the Voyager crew back to the future, Chris quietly altered my records and we began to live."

"Arianne…she mentioned that to me in private," Jim spoke softly. "But you're still so young."

Kathryn smiled, "I'm not as young as I look or feel, but thank you," she replied calmly. "I was advised not to have Michael and I was also advised to undergo treatment that would give me a very long lifespan, but I would rather have a short life filled with joy than a long one of suffering. Leonard and I have been at odds about this over the years, but I don't back down because treatment would make me a virtual prisoner to medicine and it's not appealing. Since Michael left, though, it's been hard to function."

"I know that Michael did a lot for you both when he was in university and in the Academy," Jim mused.

Kathryn nodded, "Now, I'm going to be teaching the children on the Enterprise-A during the mission and I asked for a good assistant," she spoke calmly. "I'm quite pleased that you decided to assign me Tuvok."

"Tuvok's waiting on university applications," Jim replied calmly. "He graduates high school this year even though he could have graduated earlier, but Spock wanted him to live a relatively normal life. Spock and Nyota also need help with Jaron and Tuvok is the only one who can help when Jaron's in a bad mood."

Kathryn smiled, but suddenly sighed tiredly, "I'm in need of a nap," she spoke in an apologetic voice.

Jim sighed and watched as Kathryn got up from her desk and moved into the back room that she had converted from a storage closet into a nap room for herself, "I thought it would be easier to have a rest area away from the attention of students and staff," Kathryn explained calmly. "I'll be half an hour."

The door closed and Jim remained where he was because he couldn't leave her alone and risk something happening. He had intended to spend all day at the school anyway, so he had given the crew assignments to Spock and had asked him to contact the crew while he spent the day with Kathryn.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

President Harriman raised an eyebrow as Spock entered his office, as Captain Spock was never one to request appointments with him personally. He knew that Spock was very private and that was fine.

"Captain Spock, I must admit that I'm surprised to see you in my office," President Harriman spoke in a calm voice. "I've known you to be a very private person who doesn't ask for very many things."

Spock sighed patiently and sat down in the visitor's chair as he extracted a stylus from his workbag, "I have taken it upon myself to review the whole dialogue of diplomacy between the Federation and the Klingons in preparation for the Enterprise-A's mission," he explained tonelessly. "I have discovered that Admiral Pike was originally asked to serve as the diplomat to Qo'nos, but he refused the assignment."

President Harriman sighed and nodded, "Admiral Pike asked that it be kept secret because he didn't want the whole galaxy knowing his wife's condition," he replied calmly. "I understood his reasons."

"And yet, instead of assigning another experienced diplomat to the negotiations, Starfleet elected to send Lieutenant Zachary McCoy, who has no diplomatic experience," Spock spoke sternly. "I researched the reassignment and I find it interesting that such a crucial process of negotiations would be entrusted to a young Lieutenant with no experience and the assigners insistent on his family accompanying him."

President Harriman frowned, but said nothing, "Further research allowed me to access Admiral Nogura's logs and it seems she was the one who offered the assignment to Lieutenant McCoy with the condition that he bring his family," Spock spoke tonelessly. "Counselor Telnori also had some things to say."

"You're saying that Admiral Nogura assigned Zachary on purpose?" President Harriman asked. "Why?"

Spock sighed, "Ever since it was revealed to Starfleet that Augument blood was used to save Zachary's life when he was a child, I have noticed a heavy amount of prejudice and fear displayed towards him," he replied in a somber voice. "Additionally, Starfleet has never forgotten what Valeris has done and sending them and an innocent child into a dangerous situation would eliminate significant issues…"

Feeling uneasy, President Harriman hit his conn, "Admiral Nogura?" he asked in a stern voice.

There was silence, "Admiral Nogura, to my office right _now_ , please," President Harriman snapped.

Spock remained quiet and sighed when Admiral Nogura arrived, clearly aware and angry about why he was there, "I did what was best for Starfleet's future," Admiral Nogura hissed. "You know that."

"It is illogical to assume that Lieutenant Zachary McCoy and his family are harmful to the future of Starfleet," Spock spoke. "Sending them on a dangerous mission sends a very powerful message."

Admiral Nogura looked amused, "That Starfleet wants to rid its ranks of criminals and terrorists?" he replied in a dark voice. "Admiral Pike had the opportunity to protect his precious grandson and his family, but his attention's on his wife these days. It's not as big a secret as you all think."

President Harriman looked angry, "You're done," he spoke sternly. "Deliberately putting members of Starfleet in danger is an offense that is punishable by court martial. Will you turn yourself in quietly?"

Admiral Nogura looked surprised, "After you spent three years on Rura Penthe, I would have thought you had a hate for alien races or genetically superior beings," he replied in an uneasy voice.

"In case you forgot, Zachary McCoy was also on Rura Penthe, as was I," Spock spoke tonelessly.

President Harriman sighed, "Spock, call Security," he spoke, shocked by what had just occurred.

* * *

 ** _San Francisco_**

Anxious for her young son-in-law to succeed at his sudden interview, Nyota anxiously checked her watch and was relieved to see that Charlie had been in the interview for at least half an hour. She believed that he had potential to great things in Starfleet because of his training in Command, but he hadn't been assigned to a ship after graduation because Starfleet doubted his ability to serve on a long-term mission with his disabilities and need for medication. With that said, Charlie had gone after a Medical degree.

Nyota sighed heavily, grateful that Khan was gone, but angry that the Augument was the reason that Charlie could no longer pursue his desire to be a Starfleet doctor. His arm injury had been very serious.

Even though Charlie was an adult and very socially capable of handling interviews, as he had been forced to after killing Khan, Nyota had come with him to serve as moral support. The only people, it turned out, that Charlie had even mentioned the interview to were Saavik and Kathy because he didn't want to be a bigger disappointment to his parents or anyone else if he didn't get the job.

Nyota's PADD suddenly buzzed and deeply curious, she got it out and saw that she had a message.

 _By order of Admiral John Harriman, President of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet members are to report to the Academy Assembly Hall to observe the court-martial of Admiral Nogura at 1600 hours. All Academy classes will be let out early today and all non-essential Personnel will be required to attend._

Nyota's eyes widened, but there was no further information in the message and she couldn't understand why this was happening. Spock had been involved in a research project since the Excelsior had left Earth and he couldn't share it, but she now wondered if this was the result of his deep research.

Just then, Charlie came off of an elevator wearing a suit because he hadn't been on duty that day and he wanted to make a good impression at the interview, "Well?" Nyota asked anxiously as she stood up.

"I have been offered a position if I want it," Charlie replied quietly. "As a Registered Nurse floater."

Nyota smiled and hugged Charlie, "Congratulations," she replied kindly. "Are you going to take it?"

"The interview board is aware that I am going on a Starfleet mission and they said to let them know my decision when I return," Charlie spoke quietly. "They're busy with Counselor Telnori right now anyway."

Unknown to either of them, the former Counselor, Vaka Telnori, was lingering at the window in the hospital cell she had been given since her dishonorable discharge from Starfleet. Since Telnori had refused Starfleet's help, they had given her over to a civilian hospital for mental health treatment and the hospital had given her a room and access to comforts that were standard for any patients.

Telnori's hand trembled as she held her personal PADD in her hand, her eyes skimming the message that Jeris had sent her in Standard English that was designed to appear as if it were from a concerned friend or relative. Thanks to endless interrogation of Joachim over the last few years, Jeris knew how most systems on Earth worked and had arranged for Telnori to send a message to the growing Federation.

The problem was, however, that Telnori was supposed to deliver it while on Starfleet properties and she had been relocated to a civilian hospital by the recommendation of Commander McCoy. As she studied Jeris's message, however, Telnori decided to carry out her mission and end her misery very quickly.

Sighing softly, Telnori silently typed the code word into the PADD, swallowed hard, and pressed SUBMIT.

Within seconds, the room, the hospital, and the surrounding area were engulfed in a large explosion.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

"Sam, will you please just keep your eye on Kathryn and let me know when she wakes so I can slip out of the meeting?" Jim asked anxiously. "If nobody's here to take her home, I don't mind doing that for her."

Sam sighed softly, "It's a Starfleet court-martial," he argued. "You can't just slip out of that, Jim."

Jim scoffed, but before he could argue, the ground began to shake uncontrollably and Kathryn came hurrying out of her office looking concerned. Wails and screaming suddenly filled the hallway.

Concerned for the children and staff, Jim, Sam, and Kathryn all made their way down the hallway as quickly as they could and reached the classrooms just in time to see teachers quickly ushering students out into the hallway, "Daddy!" Gabriel called out, running over to Jim. "There was a huge boom!"

Deeply confused, Jim held Gabriel close and went into the nearest classroom only to see that Kathy was standing in the middle of the room with Johnny beside her and Lara in her arms while all three stared out a nearby window with horrified expressions on their faces, "Uncle Jim, _look_ ," Kathy breathed softly.

Jim's eyes widened as he looked out the window and saw that San Francisco General Hospital was now nothing more than a mess of debris and that civilian rescue shuttles and Starfleet shuttles were now all converging on the debris, "I hope that Charlie wasn't still there for his interview," Kathy said softly.

"Interview?" Jim asked in a confused voice just as his communicator went off. "Hold that thought."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently got his communicator out of his pocket, "Kirk here," he said anxiously.

"There has been an explosion at San Francisco General and both Starfleet and civilian units are responding using disaster protocol," President Harriman's voice spoke. "All hands are required."

Kathy sighed, "Please, Captain, go make sure that Charlie is okay," she spoke anxiously.

Determined that Kathy wouldn't lose another brother, Jim nodded and hurried from the classroom.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	6. Laying the Groundwork for War

**_San Francisco, California_**

The sound of flames and sirens filled Nyota's ears and she slowly woke to find that she had been thrown on the soft grass by the explosion and was relatively hurt. As she got to her feet, however, Nyota was horrified to see that half of San Francisco General was nothing more than rubble while the other half was damaged. Civilian rescue personnel and Starfleet personnel were everywhere trying to clear debris and evacuate the wounded, but she panicked when she realized that Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

Realizing that Leonard and Arianne would be very upset if something had happened to him, Nyota silently hurried through the crowds and was relieved to see Charlie, who had suffered some burns, abrasions, and a bad forehead wound, was busy using his nursing skills to triage the wounded. It was interesting to see that the rescue personnel seemed to be listening to his instructions and even though Charlie was hurt, Nyota was very proud to see that he was doing his best to look out for others first.

"Charlie," Nyota called out in an anxious voice as Charlie began doing CPR on an injured staffer.

Instead of responding, Charlie continued the CPR, but the staffer didn't respond, "Charlie," Nyota repeated firmly, seeing that the staffer, who was wearing an orderly uniform, wasn't responding.

Sighing bitterly, Charlie stopped and silently stuck a black sticker on the staffer's uniform before getting up, "I…I have to get people triaged, but I'm not feeling that great," he said shakily. "I need to sit down."

Nodding, Nyota took hold of Charlie, guided him over to a patch of clean grass, and sat him down just as Jim came running down the path, "Captain Kirk!" Nyota called out anxiously. "Over here!"

Jim froze at the sight of Nyota and Charlie on the grass, "Were you two here?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, Captain," Nyota replied in a quiet voice. "We were walking around when it happened."

Jim nodded, "I got orders from President Harriman to come down here and help evacuate people to Starfleet Medical," he explained in an anxious voice. "I grabbed one of those hover cart thingies…"

"Good, you can take Charlie there because he's not useful to anyone injured," Nyota replied firmly.

Charlie scoffed, "There are much worse off," he replied shakily. "I'm not an emergency case."

Just then, a Starfleet medi-shuttle came slowly driving through the crowd away from the damaged hospital, "Do you really want me to get your dad?" Jim asked sternly, waving his hand at the shuttle.

The shuttle slowed to a stop, "Take this shuttle to Medical," Jim ordered in a stern voice. "Now."

Charlie did as he was told while Jim and Nyota moved through the crowd towards the damaged hospital to see if they could learn anything. Spock was already as close as it was safe to be along with several civilian police officers, architects, high-ranking Starfleet officers, and civilian rescue personnel.

Lifeless bodies and debris lay scattered beyond the group, "Spock," Jim said in an anxious voice.

"Captain, the explosion seems to have occurred on the inside," Spock replied tonelessly. "The building is not stable enough for a proper investigation, but the blast pattern indicates an internal force…"

Jim nodded, "The civilian authorities will conduct the investigation once the bodies have been cleared away and the structure is stable," Spock explained tonelessly. "We are to assist as we are able, but then we are to proceed on our mission on schedule. Those are direct orders from President Harriman."

Nyota responded by embracing Spock, who was confused as to how Nyota got there so quickly, but before Spock could talk to her, his communicator went off, as did Jim and Nyota's communicators.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

"Civilians died; do you understand that?!" Admiral Pike snapped as he glared at Admiral Nogura, who was sitting in a chair n while a Security man stood nearby. "Were you involved, Nogura? Yes or no?"

Admiral Nogura, however, said nothing, "Chris," President Harriman said in a quiet voice as he sat at the head of the briefing table looking somber and unusually angry. "You need to calm down a bit."

Admiral Pike sighed and nodded, "Ever since the whole Sulu fiasco, I have been trying to rebuild trust between the civilian population and Starfleet," President Harriman spoke quietly. "The civilian authorities have already contacted me and they want to use their resources to extract survivors and bodies, but they will ask for our help with the investigation and also with treating the injured."

"This certainly doesn't help matters," Admiral Barnett growled. "How exactly did this happen?"

Before anyone could reply, the door slid open and Scotty came into the room, "I was fitting the shuttles when I got the word," he said anxiously. "Do ye think it was the Romulans? They've done it before."

Admiral Nogura swallowed hard as Jim, Spock, and Nyota arrived, "Doctor McCoy's off at Starfleet Medical dealing with the wounded and Arianne went to the school," Jim explained anxiously. "Kathryn, Johnny, and Sam are there, but there are a lot of scared teachers and kids. The school's on lockdown."

"Civilian authorities wish to use their resources to extract survivors and bodies from the wreckage and they will transport people to Starfleet Medical, but they want Starfleet to investigate the incident," President Harriman spoke calmly. "Captain Kirk, I want this diplomatic mission to go forward as…"

Spock suddenly frowned at Nyota, "You are bleeding," he said tonelessly, eyeing her cheek.

Admiral Pike frowned, "Lieutenant McCoy and I were both in the area when the explosion happened," Nyota spoke anxiously, feeling her wounded cheek. "Captain Kirk sent him off to Starfleet Medical…"

"What were you two doing over there?" President Harriman asked sternly. "That's a civilian area."

Nyota sighed, not wanting to share Charlie's business, "Personal business," she replied softly.

President Harriman looked at Admiral Pike and Admiral Pike shrugged, "Charlie always has been a bit of a mystery," he said in a calm voice. "Commander Uhura, report to Medical to get looked at."

Admiral Nogura paled considerably, "It seems that Admiral Nogura knows something about what happened, judging by his unusual reaction," Spock commented, eyeing the Admiral suspiciously.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Jim asked in a worried voice, gazing at Admiral Nogura.

Admiral Nogura, however, wouldn't look Jim in the eye, "Captain Kirk," President Harriman said calmly just as Security officers came in. "Security, please take Admiral Nogura to the high level security cells."

Once Security had removed Admiral Nogura from the room, President Harriman sighed, "I have to add an addendum to your mission, Captain," he said calmly. "Aaron Locarno has been under the care of Vulcan doctors for three years while serving his there and he has requested to speak with you about perhaps getting to know his child. It's perfectly within your right to refuse the request, of course."

Admiral Pike frowned, but didn't say anything, "I brought this to Johnny and Kathy's attention already and they don't want Aaron to have access to them or to Lara, but they will respect your wishes in the matter," President Harriman spoke quietly. "The rehabilitation center will respect your wishes."

"President, I see no reason why I should talk with Aaron and dredge up old wounds that took Kathy quite a bit of time to heal from," Jim spoke firmly. "I will have to refuse Mister Locarno's request."

President Harriman nodded, "If you'll just copy that down in writing, I will send it to the rehabilitation center on New Vulcan," he replied calmly, offering Jim a PADD. "Please, don't bring it up to Kathy in conversation because it's quite a sensitive subject and she doesn't want to remember those times."

"I can understand that," Jim spoke quietly. "There are certain things I would also rather keep quiet."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

 _I hope Carol and the rest of the Excelsior crew are all right._ Admiral Marcus thought worriedly as he entered the school and heard the sounds of children crying. _This shouldn't have happened._

"Admiral Marcus!" Admiral Marcus suddenly heard Arianne call out. "I'm glad you're here."

Frowning, Admiral Marcus turned and was relieved to see Arianne coming down the hallway with Kathy in tow, "I was sent over to check on things at the school," he explained calmly. "Where's Kathryn?"

"My mother's spending time with the children because they're scared," Arianne explained in a quiet, but kind voice. "Even now, she wants to be a symbol of peace and hope and I applaud her for that."

Kathy sighed anxiously, "Do you think Doctor Kirk is in his office?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Admiral Marcus looked worried, "I'm just feeling a little under the weather because of what happened and I just need a rest in the infirmary," Kathy said softly. "Johnny's with Lara down in my classroom."

The infirmary door opened and Sam, having overheard Kathy, came out and guided her into the infirmary before closing the door, " _Arianne, are you there_?" a voice suddenly spoke over the communicator that sat in Arianne's pocket. " _Arianne, it's Saavik. Please come in; it's urgent_."

Deeply concerned, Arianne got her communicator out, "Saavik," she said softly. "This is Arianne."

" _I can't get a hold of Charlie_ ," Saavik spoke anxiously. " _It's not like him to be incommunicado_."

Arianne frowned, as she knew that finals were over and there wasn't anything else going on that day, "Maybe he's working with Doctor McCoy," she replied anxiously. "Have you tried Starfleet Medical?"

Saavik shook her head and looked lost, "Tell you what," Arianne said calmly. "I'll go over there."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

 _Noise filled the corridors as doctors, nurses, medical assistants, and orderlies rushed throughout the hospital with hoverchairs and hover gurneys holding people pulled from the damaged section of San Francisco General_ _. As much as he wanted to get up and help, Charlie found himself on a slouched on a couch in the waiting area, trying to block out the intense pain he felt and also stay out of sight._

 _The communicator had been lost at the scene of the explosion, but any little noise and light was hard on Charlie because of his pain, so he had his eyes closed. The medi-shuttle had come to Medical, delivered a patient, and taken off back to the scene because they knew Charlie was a nurse and could handle it._

 _As Charlie sat there slouched, he suddenly felt a boot nudge his foot, "Go away," he moaned weakly._

 _A gentle hand brushed against his face, "Come on," Charlie suddenly heard his father say. "You're hurt."_

" _If I could get up without hurting, I would do it," Charlie replied groggily. "I can't move without…"_

 _Pain shot through Charlie's body as he suddenly felt himself jerked upright and he opened his eyes, stunned when he saw Khan, "You may have killed me, but I will always be with you," Khan hissed. "You shed my blood, but I left part of me in your mind and it will be there forever to haunt your reality._

A muffled scream filled the air and a whining sound filled the room as Charlie's eyes flew open in terror, "Blood pressure's off the chart!" a voice shouted, causing Charlie to try and fight his way off of the bed.

"Back off all of you!" a different voice suddenly said. "He might still be in shock from the accident!"

A gentle hand suddenly touched Charlie's arm and he found himself calming, "Easy," a drawl said.

Anxious murmuring filled the room as Charlie slowly relaxed and opened his eyes, "Hey," Leonard said in a gentle voice. "You passed out in the medi-shuttle and so I've been trying to stabilize you."

"Dad, I was at an interview," Charlie spoke weakly. "I…they offered me a job interview."

Leonard looked surprised, "San Francisco General did?" he asked softly. "How'd it go?"

"It went good and they offered me a job, but I'm not sure if the offer's still there," Charlie spoke softly.

Leonard sighed, "Give them time and if they still want you, they will contact you," he spoke gently. "You have a forehead wound and some burns, but I've treated those. I just want you to rest for a bit."

"Uncle Jim's gonna be mad," Charlie spoke softly. "He thinks I should be in Starfleet forever."

Leonard looked sympathetic, "You've had struggles that he hasn't," he replied calmly. "Rest, please."

Hoping that Charlie would do as he was told, Leonard silently left the hospital room and was unsurprised to see Arianne in the corridor, "Len," she spoke softly. "Saavik was worried and so I came here."

"Charlie's got a forehead wound, some burns, and is in a bit of shock," Leonard replied with a sigh.

Arianne nodded, "He was at an interview with San Fran General," Leonard continued softly.

"Let's keep that to ourselves for now," Arianne spoke softly. "Jim will absolutely lose his mind if…"

Nodding, Leonard silently pulled his wife into a hug, "I know," he replied in a weary voice. "I know."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

"What were you and Lieutenant McCoy doing at San Francisco General when it blew up, Commander Uhura?" Jim asked in a concerned voice as he, Spock, Scotty, and Uhura sat in the privacy of his office after being sent there by President Harriman. "If you want to tell me, it will stay off the record."

Nyota sighed, "Lieutenant McCoy would rather keep it private," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Charlie's never been one for keeping secrets," Jim mused. "Did he have anything to do with it?"

Nyota's eyes widened, "No, Captain, of course not," she replied anxiously. "How could you…?"

"You're both supposed to be on duty that time of day and you just happened to be walking around San Francisco General when the explosion happened?" Jim asked sternly, his patience gone. "Come on…"

Nyota sighed, "That's Lieutenant McCoy's business," she replied softly. "Please stop asking me."

Jim's eyes widened, "Did you go to Medical?" he asked, stunned by Nyota's rudeness.

Before Nyota could reply, Admiral Pike came into the office, "No, because we were ordered to come here and ended up having this petty argument," she snapped. "If we're dismissed, I'm going to the school to get Tuvok and Jaron because the explosion probably frightened them and I'm…"

"Commander McCoy is over at the school and I am sure she has things well in hand," Admiral Pike spoke up in a calm, but firm voice. "Kirk, Uhura, I could hear you two down the hall. What is going on in here?"

Jim sighed, "Uhura and Lieutenant McCoy were at San Francisco General Hospital when the explosion happened," he explained in a stern voice. "Commander Uhura refuses to tell me why they were there."

Admiral Pike eyed Uhura silently, "Is this true?" he asked in a quiet, but stern voice.

"Yes, Admiral, it is," Nyota replied, staring at Admiral Pike with a determined expression.

To Jim's shock, Admiral Pike nodded calmly, "All right," he spoke calmly. "You are all dismissed."

"Dismissed to where, sir?" Spock asked in a quiet voice. "I thought we were assisting."

Admiral Pike sighed, "The civilian authorities will notify us when they require our assistance, so you might as well either go back on duty or get your kids from the educational center and go home," he replied in a patient voice. "The mission will proceed as planned unless I hear otherwise."

Spock, Nyota, and Scotty silently left and Jim took a seat at his desk, "I should call Gillian," Jim said in a quiet voice as he got on his computer. "How is it that my own crew doesn't seem to trust me?"

Admiral Pike didn't reply and watched as Jim tried to make his call, but didn't get an answer, "She's more than likely at the school or on her way there," Jim spoke calmly. "Do you need something?"

"I know you've been spending a lot of time at the educational center lately and your paperwork's been sent from their office's computer," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "Is something the matter?"

Jim sighed, "Just spending time with family while I can," he replied in a quiet voice. "Kathryn's going to die at any time and she's been like a mother to me ever since you and her got married."

Admiral Pike paused and took a seat, "Yes, she will," he replied softly, suddenly understanding why Jim had been cranky for the past few days. "The Excelsior crew all recorded goodbyes to her before they left just in case she wasn't here when they got back. I'm encouraging the rest of Starfleet to do the same."

"How…how can you be so calm about this?" Jim asked in a stunned voice. "She's your wife."

Admiral Pike nodded and sighed, "My wife has asked that I do my duty and be strong for her because she understands that she is going to die," he replied calmly. "When she is gone, I know many will be lost without her presence and guidance, so I am trying to prepare what I need to be that for others."

* * *

 _ **Khitomer – Klingon Space**_

"Doctor Kirk, can I please have a word?" Lorian heard a quiet voice ask as he sat meditating on a flat rock that wasn't far from the village where the crew was residing. "It's rather important."

Lorian looked up at Michael calmly, "Do you have any insight on fertility treatments that the Klingons might have to offer?" Michael asked softly. "I've seen you talking to them about their medicines."

"I believe Captain Sulu told you to confer with him before exploring options for yourself and your wife," Lorian replied in a calm voice. "If I were to offer any other reply, I would be disobeying orders."

Michael sighed and silently left Lorian alone, grumbling as he returned to the village, "Mikow," Zakai suddenly spoke up from his place in the meal circle. "Uncle Mikow, where Mama?"

"I don't know, Zakai," Michael replied as he sat next to the young hybrid child. "Where is she?"

Feeling anxious, Zakai climbed into Michael's lap, "Mama gone and Dada gone," he whimpered.

Before Michael could reply, Rebecca came out of the hut that Lorian, Amanda, Valeris, and Zakai were all sharing, "Michael, Valeris isn't feeling well," she said softly. "The pregnancy is making her ill."

"I'm assuming the Klingon doctors in this village would know remedies to help pregnant females," Michael replied calmly. "I know Captain Sulu and Commander Chekov are busy with Lieutenant Scott, but I'm sure they would give you authorization to seek help for Valeris. She doesn't need stress."

Rebecca silently sat down beside Michael, "I know you wanted to talk to them," she replied softly.

"I did, but at least I have my spouse by my side and that's more than Valeris has right now," Michael replied softly, realizing he had been foolish. "I'm open to the idea of having a child another way."

Rebecca smiled and caressed Michael's face just as Hikaru and Pavel came to the meal circle with a calm looking Klingon and a nervous looking Charlie Scott, "Excuse me, friend Klingon; are you a doctor?" Michael asked while holding Zakai close. "Zakai's mother, Valeris, is having a hard time today."

"My name is Krell and I am not a doctor," Krell replied gruffly. "The village council, however, has access to medicines and care that you all clearly need. They are sending out a distress call to the Federation in the interests of peace and your Captain has petitioned the council for a meeting to discuss needs."

Michael nodded and Zakai yawned, "Rebecca, could you tell Valeris that we'll look after Zakai so she and Amanda can get some rest?" he asked softly. "I know Zachary's disappearance has been hard on them."

"We have to meet with the village council, Michael," Hikaru spoke calmly. "Where's Doctor M'Benga?"

Michael shrugged, "Probably resting," he replied calmly. "He's been working himself into exhaustion."

"You could all use a good rest," Krell spoke calmly. "I will talk to the council. Excuse me, please."

Krell silently left the village and headed towards a nearby village, "Zere are about feefty villages in zees area," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "Eef ve are not meeting veeth ze council, I am going to join Joanna, Lenny, Daveed, and Perrin in a nap. Ze climate here eez very deferent zen vat I am used to."

"Go ahead, Pavel," Hikaru spoke in a calm voice. "When the council wants to meet, I'll let you know."

Deeply grateful for the break, Pavel nodded and went into his hut, "Captain Sulu, please, give me some duties," Charlie Scott spoke up quietly. "I can't bear sitting around doing absolutely nothing."

"There's not much for us to do because we can't make the Excelsior fly," Hikaru explained patiently.

Charlie Scott looked over to where the ship was and eyed it silently for several moments, "The Excelsior has a detachable saucer," he stated in a quiet voice. "The Bridge section seems pretty intact, so why can't we just ditch the saucer section and get the rest of the ship airborne? I think it's doable."

Hikaru and Michael exchanged a look, "We can't go home without Zachary," Michael spoke quietly.

"Lieutenant Scott, why don't you see if there's enough of the Excelsior to get back into space?" Hikaru suggested, intrigued by the young man's desire to be proactive. "Anyone who wants to help can."

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California**_

" _Telnori, just hush and take this PADD," Admiral Nogura said in an anxious, whispered voice as he sat at a table in Telnori's room with her. "It will allow you to finish the mission you originally failed."_

 _Counselor Telnori gave Admiral Nogura a look, "I could not serve under that terrorist, Sulu, and surely you understand why I pulled myself off the Excelsior roster," she replied. "Even if I had your bomb."_

"STOP!" Admiral Nogura screamed, forcing Spock to break of the meld. "You horrible Vulcan hybrid!"

Spock drew back and moved outside the cell before sighing and looking at President Harriman, "It appears the original plan was to get the bomb board the Excelsior, but Counselor Telnori's hate for Captain Sulu thwarted that plan," he explained tonelessly. "Admiral Nogura punished the Counselor by planting the explosive in a PADD and delivering it to her at the hospital, thus he is responsible…"

"Melds can't be used in a civilian court of law!" Admiral Nogura screeched. "You've got nothing!"

President Harriman sighed, "Actually, they can," he replied calmly. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, do you have anything to say?" Jim asked coldly as he came into the room. "Spock, I figured…"

Spock sighed patiently, "I was determined to find an answer, Captain," he replied tonelessly.

"Oooh, look, it's Saint James Tiberius Kirk," Admiral Nogura hissed. "The demoted Admiral."

Jim scoffed, "How does it feel, Captain, to know that you pushed so hard for Lieutenant McCoy to succeed in Starfleet only for him to seek civilian employment?" Admiral Nogura asked coldly.

Stunned, Jim remained silent, "I made sure that that idiot child of McCoy's couldn't get any posting other than working with his dumb father," Admiral Nogura hissed. "He's not Starfleet material!"

Deeply shaken by the news that his young prodigy felt pushed enough to seek work away from Starfleet. Jim silently left Starfleet Security. It took him mere minutes to get over to Starfleet Medical and it was easy enough to find Leonard and Arianne, as they were just down the corridor outside of a room.

"Bones, Arianne, why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Nogura gave it away."

Leonard sighed, "Of course he did," he replied quietly. "Admiral Nogura hates my family."

"I wish you would have told me sooner and I could have offered a recommendation," Jim replied softly.

Arianne nodded, "Charlie was afraid of letting you down because you did so much to help him," she explained in a calm voice. "Starfleet Academy hasn't been overly generous towards him."

"Is he allowed to have visitors?" Jim asked quietly. "I'd like to talk to him for a little bit."

Leonard sighed, "Just don't be too long," he spoke calmly. "Charlie does need to rest."

Jim nodded and entered the room, sighing when he saw that Charlie was awake and sitting up, "Is he going to let me out?" Charlie asked softly. "My head hurts a little, but I can rest at home."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave Starfleet?" Jim asked softly. "I can help."

Charlie shrugged, "It's just difficult because I don't want to disappoint you," he replied.

"I know about you flunking out of the Medical program, but you still have a degree in Nursing and you are very good at that," Jim spoke gently. "After the mission to Qo'nos, I will help you find work wherever you want to work, all right? For now, though, get some rest and I will see you on the Bridge very soon."

Charlie nodded, "Captain, I've got the most horrible feeling," he spoke quietly. "About Zachary."

Jim paused, looking thoughtful, "Through that sibling bond thing?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Charlie replied softly, his expression serious. "I can't explain more than that."

Nodding, Jim silently left and saw Leonard and Arianne in the hallway, "Get the crew together," he spoke in a serious voice. "If Charlie's well enough, let him go. We need to have an urgent meeting."

* * *

 _ **Khitomer – Klingon Space**_

"You have tremendous energy for a human," Krell spoke as he approached the fire where Michael sat alone with several PADD's to keep him company. "Do you not require rest in the hours of darkness?"

Michael sighed, "Captain Sulu is making use of those who are able to serve and he asked me to watch the fire for a shift," he explained calmly. "I have a lot on my mind and sleep is eluding me."

"You are missing your loved ones who are not here?" Krell asked as he sat down beside Michael.

Michael nodded, "My mother was tortured long ago by Klingon and Xindi and she has suffered ever since," he spoke quietly. "She was advised not to have children because it would be very hard on her, but she chose to have me. There have been treatments, but her life is slowly drawing to a close."

Krell sighed, his expression somber, "I am sorry to hear that," he replied quietly.

"There's nothing I can do about it here," Michael spoke softly. "Do you need my commanders?"

Krell nodded, "The Council will meet with your Captain tomorrow," he replied calmly.

"I'll inform Captain Sulu when my shift is over," Michael replied calmly. "Sir."

Krell laughed as Lorian approached with dinner rations, "Ah, Doctor Kirk," he said gruffly.

"Commander Chekov asked me to ensure that you had your evening meal," Lorian spoke in a calm voice.

Michael nodded and took the rations, "Thank you, Lorian," he replied calmly. "You're up late."

"Amanda is taking care of Zakai so Valeris can rest," Lorian spoke softly. "Valeris is in emotional distress over Zachary's disappearance and the pregnancy is hard on her. Rest seems to help her feel better."

Michael sighed, "Is Lieutenant Scott still working on getting the ship working?" he asked softly.

Lorian sighed, "He is determined," he replied tonelessly. "I was about to go ask him to rest."

"He's still pretty messed up from his time as a prisoner among the Romulans, Lorian," Michael spoke up in a concerned voice, prompting Krall to wince. "I would be very careful about how you approach him."

Krall rose from his seat, "That Scott boy was a prisoner of Romulans?" he asked softly.

"For three years, yes," Lorian replied tonelessly. "He won't tell us exactly what he was doing."

Krall nodded, "I must return to my camp," he replied. "I will come visit again in the morning."

Once Krall was gone, Michael handed the rations to Lorian, "Lieutenant Scott hasn't been eating," he explained quietly. "I see Chekov bring him meals and he tries to eat, but he throws it up later."

"The fire will be fine for a few moments," Lorian spoke softly. "I need your assistance, Michael."

Nodding, Michael followed Lorian over to what was left of the Excelsior and the two made their way inside the wreckage, sighing when they found Charlie Scott silently working in what was left of Engineering, "Lieutenant, you are in need of rest," Lorian spoke calmly. "You are exhausted."

Charlie Scott stopped what he was doing and looked at the two officers silently, "Captain Sulu asked me to see if I can get this thing working and I can't," he spoke quietly. "I really have tried my best and it kills me that I have to report my failure to the Captain. I'm not exactly a member of Starfleet anymore and…"

"Lieutenant, your commission was reactivated when you came aboard the Excelsior," Lorian replied.

Michael sighed, "I'm sure Captain Sulu will know you tried your best," he spoke reassuringly.

"I suppose I should talk to him, then," Charlie Scott spoke numbly. "About that and other things."

Lorian sighed, "In the morning," he spoke calmly. "As Acting CMO, I order you to rest."

Sighing, Charlie Scott got up and followed Michael and Lorian back to the camp.

* * *

 ** _Auditorium – Starfleet Headquarters – San Francisco, Earth_**

"Jim, why were we summoned for a meeting?" Leonard asked in a confused voice as he, Arianne, Nyota, Spock, and Scotty came into the auditorium and saw the crew gathered. "Is this a crew briefing?"

Jim sighed calmly, his concern growing when he saw Admiral Pike and Kathryn walk into the room, "Isn't it a bit late for you to be up and around?" he asked quietly as he walked over to them. "Aren't you…?"

"Tired?" Kathryn replied quietly, giving Jim a smile. "Yes, but I am the wife to the Starfleet Ambassador and a member of the crew. I am required to be present when a crew briefing is taking place."

Jim looked worried and Kathryn patted his arm, "Now, Captain, your crew is waiting," she said gently.

Realizing that Kathryn wouldn't back down, Jim silently went to the front of the room and waited for the crew to be seated. He could see Charlie, Saavik, and their son seated among his massive crew along.

"I have received orders to move the mission up to tomorrow morning," Jim announced calmly.

Charlie frowned, as he felt like Jim was going to go to bat for him and his worries about Zachary, but Jim sighed heavily, "In addition to engaging in diplomatic talks with the Klingons, the Enterprise has received additional orders to travel the course that the Excelsior travelled and see if we can locate the crew or the ship, as we have received no contact from them in days. The mission will commence at 0600."

Murmuring filled the auditorium as Jim silently activated a computer screen, "This screen lists the crew assignments," he said in a somber voice. "If anyone has any questions, I'll be available all evening."

Wanting to give the crew time to look over the assignments, Jim walked over to where Gillian was standing with Gabriel, "I'm sorry that I've been busy today, but with the explosion and then the change in orders, I'm a little tired," he said in an apologetic voice. "This way…we'll find Rebecca faster."

Gillian nodded and gave Jim a hug, "I know you work very hard," she spoke softly. "I love you, Jim."

Jim whispered that he loved her and the three of them joined the crew in reviewing the assignments.

In the midst of the crowd, Jim could see Scotty talking with Stiles, who had Isabella with him, and couldn't help but think of the losses that both Scotty and Stiles had suffered three years prior.

As his gaze continued to wander, Jim saw Johnny silently leading Kathy from the room and was relieved that they didn't have to stop and visit Aaron Locarno. The mission would be stressful enough.

* * *

 ** _Romulus_**

"Your spine has healed quite well, Zachary," Jeris said in a cold voice as he came into the hospital room with Joachim trailing behind along with a Romulan guard. "Why do you not choose to eat and drink?"

Deeply mistrustful of Jeris, Zachary said nothing, "The doctors have informed me that your body is healing, but you aren't eating or drinking what you need in order to become strong again," Jeris spoke in a concerned voice. "I have not asked the doctors to harm you; only to fix what Starfleet could not."

"I was a prisoner once before and you let me escape with Spock," Zachary spoke softly. "Why?"

Jeris looked thoughtful, "To see if you could and you did," he replied calmly. "Khan's blood…"

"Doctor Phlox forced it on me when I was a baby," Zachary snapped. "It was not my choice."

Jeris nodded, "Do you miss your crew and your family?" he asked in a soothing, patient voice.

"I will not betray Starfleet for my own comfort," Zachary replied firmly. "It will not happen."

Jeris raised an eyebrow, "They let you remain a cripple when they had the technology to help you become well," he replied coldly. "Your loyalty to Starfleet confuses me deeply, Zachary."

"If I am under arrest for speaking out of turn, Praetor, I expect it," Zachary spoke softly.

Jeris looked amused, "Ever the diplomat even in the worst of circumstances," he replied in an amused voice. "I will have food and drink brought for you. You _will_ eat it so that you can become strong again."

Before Zachary could reply, Jeris left with Joachim and his guard and they proceeded to the Common Mess where David was sitting with Kira Celest apart from the other Romulan officers, "How is my posterity?" Jeris asked in a quiet voice, noticing that the other Romulans were glaring at David.

"Doing well, sir," Kira Celest replied softly. "Praetor, I am worried about the ostracizing we face…"

Jeris nodded, his expression somber because he knew that David and his wife had been openly ostracized by Romulan society since they married and that it would only get worse once the hybrid child was born, "I had wished that it would get easier for you, but it will not," he spoke softly. "I had hoped to be around for the birth of my grandchild, but perhaps it would be safer for you to emigrate to somewhere where hybrid families are welcome. Perhaps somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"Then you will be alone, Father," David replied in a concerned voice. "You will not be happy."

Jeris sighed, "When the Federation has found out that Romulans are responsible for what happened to the Excelsior, there will be a war," he replied softly. "I do not wish you and your family to be involved."

David gave Jeris a strange look, "Why are you set on me leaving?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Jeris sighed and sat at their table, "Because when I die, Romulus will fall into civil unrest," he replied in a quiet enough voice that only his children could hear him. "The Romulans, the hybrids, and the Remans do not like each other and there is racial unrest. My anger is the only thing keeping hostility at bay."

"You will live for many years more," Kira Celest spoke in a quiet voice. "Won't you?"

Jeris gave her a look, "I have experienced repeated exposure to radiation from time travel and the destruction of the Narada and the various battles I have endured," he spoke softly. "I am going to lead a ship to where we left the Excelsior and I do not expect to return. I wish for my posterity to survive."

David frowned, but nodded, "I have taken the liberty of storing your personal possessions and all that you need in one of my ships," Jeris spoke softly. "I only wish that it didn't have to be this way, but I know that you and your family will be at risk when I am no longer here to ensure your safety and survival."

"Your wishes will be honored," David spoke softly. "Will you give us a proper sendoff?"

Jeris nodded, "Prepare and then I will show you the ship," he spoke as he stood up.

Feeling he had done his best to ensure his posterity's safety, Jeris left the canteen and returned to Zachary's hospital room with Joachim behind him, "I have decided to thank the Federation for treating you so poorly," he said in a cold voice. "You are special and unique and they did not see that."

"I do not wish to be the reason for war," Zachary replied weakly. "I have done my best to handle what has happened to me and I am doing my best now. I do not want to endanger my family or friends."

Jeris looked amused, "Starfleet are fools and you are a fool to stay loyal to them even after they have deliberately limited you!" he shouted, his expression angry. "You have talents beyond your…"

Ignoring the trembling in his weak body, Zachary managed to get out of bed and immediately grabbed it for support because he was still very weak, "I can only do my best," he managed to say shakily.

Joachim looked concerned and Jeris silently watched as Zachary struggled to stay standing, "Joachim, you have medical training," Jeris said, having seen enough. "Get him back into bed and make him eat and drink if he will not do so on his own. His fear of looking like a traitor in the eyes of Starfleet has prompted him to stall his recovery. He is not emotionally able to make his own decisions right now."

"Yes, Praetor," Joachim spoke quietly as he moved towards Zachary. "Please don't struggle, Zachary…"

Unable to stand on his feet any longer, Zachary collapsed and Joachim quickly caught him before he hit the floor, "When Zachary is stable, transport him to the Sickbay on the flagship and continue to monitor him there," Jeris spoke in a commanding voice. "I have to see to David and then I will be along."

Nodding, Joachim deposited Zachary's unconscious form on the bed and began to hook up drip-boxes and also check for injuries. Whatever Jeris was planning, Joachim knew it had to be very bad.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	7. The Needs of the Many

**_Three Days Later_**

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

"Captain, you have an incoming transmission from New Vulcan," Nyota said in an anxious voice.

Jim, who was reading a PADD on Klingon etiquette, frowned as he looked at Nyota, "From who?" he asked in a confused voice, alarmed that Aaron Locarno might be causing trouble. "What is it?"

"A private channel, sir," Nyota replied in a concerned voice. "It's a message for you."

Jim sighed, "Send it to my private comm and I'll look at it later," he replied. "Stiles, where are we?"

"We're just passing by New Vulcan and we should reach the Klingon Border in another two days at our current speed, Captain," Stiles replied, gazing at Charlie. "Lieutenant, how is the ship's speed?"

Charlie sighed, "The speed is normal, sir," he replied softly. "I bet the message is from Locarno."

"And why do you infer that, Lieutenant?" Spock asked tonelessly. "The message is classified."

Charlie turned and gave Spock a look, "Because Kathy's gone to see the counselor and Johnny's not on duty either," he replied in a concerned voice. "She'd only be that upset if Aaron had tried this already."

Jim frowned, "Do you know something we don't, Lieutenant?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Um, Locarno's been messaging Kathy since you said no to his original request and she's upset about it," Charlie replied in a concerned voice. "Johnny's been doing his best to keep her and Lara well cared for."

Sighing, Jim got up and silently went into his ready room, "That idiot doesn't understand the word no," he grumbled as he sat at his computer and accessed the message. "Yup, it's from Mister Locarno."

 _Captain Kirk,_

 _I am angered by your refusal of my request to see my child. I will be pursuing legal action…_

Amused and annoyed by the lengthy letter, Jim sighed softly and replicated himself some coffee just as Spock came into the room, "Captain, if there is difficulty concerning the custody of Lara, I can ask my father to exercise his Ambassadorial influence in the situation," Spock offered tonelessly.

"Spock, I'm not sure if Aaron Locarno has any claim, but you had better ask your father to look into it," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "I'm more concerned what we'll find when we reach the Klingons."

* * *

 _ **Khitomer – Klingon Space**_

"…The border patrols picked up unusual readings last night, Captain Sulu," Daanan heard a Klingon voice say as she neared the hut after settling Demora and Peter at the fire with food. "We do not know…"

Hikaru sighed, "It couldn't be the Enterprise-A already, as they're supposed to be escorted and I'm not even sure they know we're here," he replied in a worried voice. "Who do you think it is?"

Just as Daanan entered the sitting room, she saw Krall and two other Klingons sitting with Hikaru and Pavel, "The Romulans have an imperfect cloak," Krell grunted. "They are rather aggressive."

Pavel frowned, "Zey could be coming back to feeneesh us off," he replied in a worried voice.

"The Romulans will not shed any more blood," Krell growled. "I will tell the Council of this."

Hikaru sighed, "Our crew and your Council need to work together to prepare for this," he replied in a concerned voice. "Danaan, can you go and round up every able bodied officer for a meeting?"

Danaan nodded and ran out of the hut, "The Council has sent out a distress signal to other Klingons and we will protect you from harm," Krell spoke gruffly. "Can you get a hold of Federation reinforcements?"

"If you have communication technology, we can try," Hikaru promised anxiously.

Krell nodded and Hikaru, Pavel, and the other Klingons all left Hikaru's hut just in time to see Michael, Rebecca, Lorian, Joanna, Lenny, David, Perrin, Valeris, Zakai, Amanda, Carol, Dr. M'Benga, Charlie Scott, Danaan, Peter, Demora, and the rest of the crew who survived the attack gathering in the common area.

"Excelsior crew, the Romulans are coming back," Hikaru spoke anxiously. "I know we've been through a lot, but we need to band together and not only help ourselves, but help those who have helped us."

There was a heavy silence and Krell suddenly looked worried as he looked over the exhausted, battered, and emotionally spent group, "Do you have any energy left to give help?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Vell, no, but ve hawe a crew member een ze hands of ze Romulans," Pavel replied anxiously.

Krell looked surprised, "You are willing to wear yourselves down further for one?" he asked softly.

"Starfleet does not believe in leaving people behind," Hikaru spoke in a firm voice.

Krell nodded, "Captain Hikaru Sulu, come with me and we shall get help from the village council so that your people do not have to die trying to help us," he spoke in a calm voice. "You are a noble people."

"We should salvage what we can from the Excelsior in case we have to leave," Joanna spoke softly.

Hikaru nodded, "Anyone who wants to and is able to help with that, go about it so that we can leave quickly if we need to," he said in an anxious voice. "Carol, can you help Joanna and Rebecca with the care of those who can't help and with the children? Doctor M'Benga, help Pavel oversee the salvaging."

As the crew separated, Hikaru silently followed Krell across the desert-like terrain until they reached a large structure that resembled a cave, "This is where the village council resides," Krell explained.

Hikaru nodded and remained quiet as he followed Krell inside, sighing as they came into a room where several Klingons were seated at a table, "Khitomer Council, have you made progress on the signal that was heard at the borders?" Krell asked in a gruff voice. "The Excelsior crew wish to be of help to us."

"The signal was from the Romulan Praetor's flagship," one of the Klingons said. "We notified the Chancellor and the Klingon Defense Force is being deployed to search for them. I think it is noble that the crew of the Excelsior wishes to help us, but they do not have the strength to survive another battle."

Hikaru frowned, but said nothing, "We will continue sending out distress calls to the Federation on your behalf, Captain Sulu, but many of your crew died when the Romulans first attacked you and your diplomat was taken prisoner," a Klingon at the head of the table said. "We cannot and will not allow you to lose more of your crew helping us. To let you sacrifice more would be very dishonorable of us."

Nodding, Hikaru sighed, "We do have the ability to give you food, water, and supplies to assist you until help can come," the Klingon said calmly. "My name is Tamar and I am the village leader, Captain Sulu."

* * *

 _ **Romulan Praetor Flagship**_

"Praetor, our long-range scans detect activity in Federation Space near New Vulcan," a Romulan named Tarrel spoke in a menacing voice as he turned to face Jeris, who had just come on to the Bridge.

Jeris frowned, not saying anything for a moment because he was still processing a message that David had sent him, telling him that he and Celest were nearly in the Alpha Quadrant and had encountered no difficulty while under cloak, "What were you doing scanning Federation space?" he finally growled.

"Your instinct about the Federation interfering were correct," Tarrell spoke. "There is a ship."

Jeris scoffed, seemingly irritated that Starfleet seemed so quick to come to the rescue of the Excelsior even though they knew the Romulans were stronger, "Can the scanners tell what ship?" he asked.

Murmurs filled the Bridge, "It is the U.S.S. Enterprise-A," Tarrell spoke anxiously. "Their position is not far from New Vulcan and it seems they are headed towards Klingon Space from what I can tell."

Jeris looked stunned, "So those rumors about diplomacy were true," he breathed anxiously.

"The Federation wants to reach out to the Klingons, sir?" another Romulan named Tarek asked.

Jeris swore and then started chuckling coldly enough that the crew all looked at him, "Perhaps we need to lead Enterprise to the battlefield a bit faster," he said in a menacing voice. "Do our long-range transporter capabilities work? I do believe we should invite a couple of their crew to our party."

Murmuring filled the Bridge, "They work, sir," Jastal spoke anxiously. "Waiting on your orders."

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

The Rec Deck was noisy and Kathryn, who had taken to sitting at an administrative desk while teaching, couldn't be more pleased. Tuvok, Jaron, Isabella, George, Lara, Little Charlie, and Gabriel were all at different learning levels and were busy with different activities, but she was much happier governing over students than lying in bed, dwelling on the life of hers that was slowly ending.

Wanting to be there for his wife as much as possible even with the work he had to do, Admiral Pike sat in a far corner of the Rec Deck with a table full of PADDs to keep him company. He couldn't help but look up from his work as Leonard came into the classroom and walked over to Kathryn's desk.

"Hello there, Leonard," Kathryn spoke in a warm voice as Little Charlie suddenly fell asleep in the carrier that was sitting next to where Tuvok and Jaron were working. "Ah, finally! He's been trying to sleep…"

Leonard silently sat at the desk, "Charlie and Saavik have shifts at different times today than they normally do because Arianne's got lots of appointments, so I just told them to leave the baby in here," Kathryn spoke in a pleasant voice. "I have plenty of children to help me if I need help with him."

"Um, Kathryn, I've been going over your latest scans," Leonard spoke quietly. "The ones we did…"

Kathryn sighed and shot a look at Admiral Pike to stay where he was, which he did, "You've got about a year, maybe less," Leonard spoke in a quiet voice, his expression somber. "Nobody but me knows."

"I'd prefer to keep it quiet for now," Kathryn spoke softly. "I want people to treat me normally."

Leonard sighed, "Nothing about this is normal and I have to admit, I'm feeling uneasy about negotiating with Klingons because of what they did to you," he admitted softly. "I made you new medicines."

"Bitterness will not help," Kathryn spoke softly. "I want these negotiations to succeed just as much as Chris does because I came from a time where Klingons were serving and thriving in Starfleet."

Leonard nodded, "Now, Leonard, are you getting enough rest?" Kathryn asked in a worried voice.

Before Leonard could reply, he suddenly felt himself tingling, "What's going on?" he asked anxiously.

Kathryn's eyes went wide as Leonard suddenly dematerialized, "Doctor McCoy!" she exclaimed.

Alarms suddenly began blaring, "Red Alert!" a voice screamed. "People have been beamed away!"

Disturbed by the alarms, Little Charlie woke and began to cry, prompting Kathryn to get up and hurry over to him, "Admiral Pike to Bridge!" Admiral Pike snapped, accessing his communicator. "Doctor McCoy was just transported off the Rec Deck! We don't know if he's still on the ship!"

"We just got an alert that Commander McCoy was also beamed away!" Nyota's anxious voice spoke.

Admiral Pike frowned and got to his feet, "What?!" he exclaimed. "Beamed to _where_ , exactly?!"

Kathryn silently picked up Little Charlie and held him close, desperate to soothe his crying, and sighed when all of the children silently looked at her with fear in their eyes, wondering if they would be next.

* * *

 ** _Romulan Praetor Flagship_**

The transporter room was dark, but regally decorated and Jeris smirked as Leonard and Arianne materialized on the pad before him and his personal guards, "Welcome to my personal flagship, Doctor and Commander McCoy," he said in a grand voice. "I thought you might like to be invited to the party."

"Where is my son?" Arianne asked in a stern voice, glaring at Jeris. "I know you have him!"

Jeris chuckled, "Still bitter about our last meeting and about your demotion, I see," he replied in an amused voice. "You've stayed strong in the Vulcan arts and your ability to hold bonds serves you…"

"Where is Zachary?" Arianne spoke coldly. "And why isn't he with the Excelsior crew?"

Jeris smirked, "The Excelsior crew and their battered ship is on the Klingon planet of Khitomer and we are headed there now," he replied in an amused voice. "We know the Enterprise is searching for the Excelsior and we know about the distress call that Khitomer sent out to any Starfleet vessels. We have made sure to relay that call on to your precious Enterprise so we can meet at Khitomer for battle."

"If Zachary is here, we'd like to see him," Leonard spoke firmly. "He is our son…"

Jeris scoffed, "Such impatience!" he exclaimed sharply. "Very well, I will take you to your child."

Leonard and Arianne remained silent as Jeris and the guards led them through the ship to a garish looking door, "He is under the supervision of my personal slave," Jeris explained. "In there."

Jeris opened the door with a push of a button and Leonard and Arianne went inside, frowning when they saw Zachary lying on a cot with his eyes closed. The door slammed, causing Zachary to wince.

Anxious coughing suddenly filled the semi-darkened room as Leonard and Arianne approached the cot, "Hey there, kiddo," Arianne spoke softly, gently stroking Zachary's face. "It's Mom and Dad."

Zachary sighed heavily as he opened his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked shakily.

"Jeris beamed us here," Leonard spoke gruffly. "The Enterprise-A is back near New Vulcan."

Zachary frowned, "I thought you were being guarded?" Arianne asked in a confused voice.

"He's not a guard," Zachary replied in a tired voice, holding up his hand and showing a small dripline that was attached to a dripbox that sat in his lap. "I…it's Doctor Stiles of Starfleet. He's just having a rest…"

Leonard's eyes widened in shock and Arianne silently got up and moved through the room, frowning when she saw a battered Joachim sleeping against a wall with a hand resting limply in his lap, "Joachim," she spoke softly, grateful that he hadn't been lost like Marla. "Joachim, it's Arianne."

Joachim opened his eyes and sighed tiredly, "I am not guarding Zachary," he replied softly. "I am a prisoner because Jeris does not trust that I won't try and contact anyone. I was disciplined…"

"Do you need Doctor McCoy to look at you?" Arianne asked softly. "He's just tending to…"

Joachim shook his head, "I'm probably going to die during or after the battle," he spoke quietly, a sigh in his voice. "Jeris does not intend to go back to Romulus and he has already sent his son into exile."

Arianne looked surprised, "David's gone?" she asked softly. "Jeris…Jeris treasures his son above all."

Joachim shrugged and stared down at his hand, "I think it's broken," he spoke in a quiet voice.

"How long until we reach Khitomer?" Arianne asked softly. "Where exactly are we now?"

Joachim sighed, "I'm not sure," he replied tiredly. "I think we're in Neutral Space."

Just then, Leonard came over to them, "Joachim," he spoke anxiously. "You're alive? Zachary's having a sleep and he said you were in need of help too, but I thought he was talking out of his head."

"Barely, Doctor McCoy," Joachim spoke in a quiet voice. "We're headed to Khitomer."

Leonard nodded and held up his med-kit, "Can I help you out a bit?" he asked softly.

"Arianne, you have to warn the Excelsior somehow," Joachim spoke softly. "The Klingons and Romulans used to have an alliance and they know about the technology each other has. There is a way…"

Arianne nodded, "Do what I say and we can warn Khitomer without being caught," Joachim whispered.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

"I appreciate all of you coming to this meeting," Jim spoke as he sat at the briefing table with Spock, Nyota, Christine, Stiles, Scotty, and Admiral Pike. "Doctor McCoy and Commander McCoy were beamed from the Bridge and we don't know where they are. We have our orders, however…"

Christine sighed, "I'll do my best to keep Sickbay running, sir," she replied in a worried voice.

Suddenly, the intercom beeped, "Captain, we're receiving a distress call," Hawkins reported anxiously. "It's a bit patchy, so I don't know if I can get a visual, but I can definitely give you audio."

"Patch it through to the briefing room, Hawkins," Jim spoke calmly. "We need to see to it."

There was a silence, "My name is Tamar and I am the head of the Council on Khitomer," a gruff voice said. "The Federation Starship Excelsior crashed on our planet and survivors are in need of assistance from any Federation starship that is able to help them. Here are directions on how to reach us…"

A small map appeared on a computer screen and the group eyed it, "That's just inside Klingon space," Jim said in a shocked voice. "Mister Stiles, how fast can we get to Khitomer at our best speed?"

"If we really push it, we can do a day and a half," Stiles replied. "I don't know if the engines…"

Scotty scoffed, "Yeh let me worry about the engines, Stiles," he replied. "I'll make it happen."

"Bridge, I'm sending you co-ordinates to Khitomer," Jim said as he tapped some keys. "Set a course for Khitomer and then I want to get going towards it as fast as you can get this ship there. Understood?"

There were beeps, "Course laid in and ready, sir," a voice said. "I'll get the Enterprise-A there."

"Back to your stations," Jim spoke calmly. "Perhaps we'll even run into the McCoys on the way."

The room quickly cleared, but Jim remained seated at the table and noticed that Admiral Pike had also stayed behind, "Saavik and Kathy are looking after the kids for a while," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "Kathryn went to have a little rest after Leonard and Arianne were beamed off of the ship."

Jim nodded, his expression somber, "I hacked Bones's scans," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I know."

"Oh, Jim, you know better than to hack the Medical computers," Admiral Pike replied softly, sad because Kathryn had just shared the information with him. "I trust you've kept it quiet?"

Jim sighed, "Yes," he replied softly. "Arianne…she was somber this morning. Does she know?"

"Arianne knows that her mother is not well," Admiral Pike replied softly. "Both Arianne and Michael went to an appointment with Kathryn before the Excelsior left and I suspect they already know…"

Jim nodded, "I'll keep it quiet," he promised softly. "The crews have enough to worry about."

Admiral Pike nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment, "You look tired, sir," Jim commented.

"I have the burden of being a diplomat and of figuring out how to say goodbye in a way that will make me feel less guilty for not being able to do anything," Admiral Pike replied. "Of course I'm tired."

Jim nodded and watched as Admiral Pike got up, "You have a family of your own, Captain," Admiral Pike spoke in a tired voice. "I've got to look after what's left of mine and find the others while I still can."

Deeply confused, Jim followed Admiral Pike back to his quarters and saw that Kathryn was seated at the computer, working silently, "That was a quick meeting," Kathryn spoke calmly. "Hello there, Captain."

"Hi," Jim spoke, feeling like Kathryn had been writing messages. "I just wanted to come visit you."

Kathryn nodded, "Christopher, why don't you go get yourself something to eat and maybe go see if they can use your help on the Bridge?" she asked firmly. "I'd like to visit with Captain Kirk by myself."

Admiral Pike silently studied Kathryn for a moment before kissing her and leaving, "Come sit down, Captain," Kathryn spoke in a kind, but firm voice. "I think we should talk while we have opportunity."

* * *

 ** _Khitomer – Klingon Space_**

Archaic beeps filled the village council chambers as Tamar accessed the message that had reached their computer not too long ago, "It comes from a Romulan vessel, but I do not recognize the voice," he explained, gazing at Hikaru, Pavel, Dr. M'Benga, and Lorian. "Can you see if you recognize it?"

Crackling filled the council chambers, "… _We are members of Starfleet imprisoned on the Praetor's flagship_ ," a voice that Hikaru recognized suddenly spoke. " _The flagship is on its way to Khitomer and should be there in a matter of days. I risk my very life by saying that the Romulan Empire wishes to declare war on the Klingons. I am here with Doctor McCoy, Commander McCoy, and Lieutenant McCoy._ "

The audio suddenly faded and Hikaru looked concerned, "We don't have the resources to survive another Romulan attack," he spoke anxiously. "And we need to find a way to rescue our people."

"I notified the Klingon High Council as soon as I originally received the message and they agree that this attack must not be allowed to succeed," Tamar spoke gruffly. "We must fight alongside each other."

Hikaru nodded, "Krell, go help Captain Sulu rally his people," Tamar ordered. "We must prepare."

Krell nodded and led Hikaru, Pavel, Dr. M'Benga, and Lorian out of the chambers and back to the area of the village where the Excelsior crew resided only to find Danaan and Amanda cooking while many including Rebecca, Michael, Rebecca, Lorian, Joanna, Lenny, David, Perrin, Valeris, Zakai, Carol, Charlie Scott, Peter, Demora, and other crew waited to eat. All of them froze at the sight of the group.

"The Romulans are coming back!" Hikaru announced. "They are wanting a war right here on Khitomer."

Anxious talking broke out through the group and Hikaru noticed that Valeris was looking very distressed and leaning against Amanda for support while Zakai sat at her feet, "All those who cannot fight and all the children should take refuge," Krell spoke in a gruff voice. "That blood is too precious to spill."

"Amanda, I am in need of rest," Valeris spoke in a tired voice. "Zakai, will you come rest with mommy?"

Zakai nodded and toddled along as they and Amanda went inside their hut, "The thought of war is distressing and all I want is for Zakai and I to be with Zachary again," Valeris whispered softly.

Amanda nodded, "Do you sense him?" she asked softly. "Where do you think he is?"

"Zachary is on the flagship," Valeris replied softly. "Our bond is unusually strong right now."

Just then, Hikaru came into the hut, "I noticed you were unwell," he spoke in a worried voice.

"I am taking comfort in the bond Zachary and I share," Valeris spoke softly. "They are close."

Hikaru frowned, "What do you mean 'they are close?" he asked in a concerned voice.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Prateor Flagship**_

A pained cry filled the room as Jeris stomped on Joachim's already broken arm and Joachim howled in pain, "Now, now, slave, you musn't scream in front of our Starfleet guests!" Jeris snapped angrily.

While Leonard sat with Zachary, who was in pain and anxious, Arianne did her best to defend Joachim and got between them, "Oh, come on, Lady Arianne," Jeris hissed coldly. "This is not your battle; this is my battle with Joachim because he defied his creed and sent a warning to Khitomer of our arrival."

"I knew his mother and I promised her that I would watch out for her son," Arianne snapped coldly.

Jeris looked amused, "The slave is spawn of a dead Augument and a human!" he shouted, his expression murderous because he refused to hit Arianne. "What worth is he to Starfleet? What worth is he to you?"

"He is an intelligent young man who has been through terrible things because of you!" Arianne snapped.

Jeris glared at Arianne as Joachim, who was struggling with the intense pain in his arm, collapsed against a nearby console, "None of you will survive the war anyway, so your actions are meaningless," he hissed in a cold voice. "Do what you will if you think it will help, but you are all headed for one destination."

Swearing loudly, Jeris stormed out of the room, "Not you three," Joachim breathed. "You won't…die."

Leonard frowned, "That was pretty brave, kid, but we're as good as dead," he replied worriedly.

Joachim reached towards the console with his good hand, "I can either get you to the Enterprise or I can get you to Khitomer," he breathed, his chest sore from the pounding Jeris administered. "Your choice."

"And what about you, kid?" Leonard grumbled. "You've got a dad and a sister who'd love to see you."

Joachim exhaled and coughed, prompting Arianne to gently take hold of him, "Joachim, you should rest," she spoke gently, her tone concerned. "You've got a broken arm, chest trauma, and…"

"Arianne, I'm well aware that I'm hurt," Joachim spoke softly. "I…I must save your lives, though."

Arianne sighed, "The needs of the many must outweigh my own want to see my family, Starfleet, or even Earth again," Joachim breathed softly. "I can find out what we are closer to right now…"

Suddenly, Zachary groaned softly, "Valeris," he said, feeling her. "I can feel her comfort."

Ignoring the urge he had to throw up and relieve the pressure in his chest, Joachim smacked a few buttons on the console until a map appeared, "We're about a day from Khitomer and we are in Klingon space," he managed to say in a tired voice. "I am not sure where or if Starfleet is anywhere near…"

"Forget it, kid," Leonard grumbled. "Your dad would have my head if I left you here to die."

It was at that point that Joachim's knees gave out and he collapsed into Arianne's arms and she helped him lay down, "Tell me what needs to be done and I can do it," she replied softly. "I have the strength."

"You're pretty brave for someone who's a prisoner, Ari," Leonard replied in a quiet voice.

Arianne sighed and faced the console, "We will escape, Len," she replied firmly. " _All_ of us."

As Joachim weakly instructed Arianne on how to operate the console, Leonard silently looked at Zachary, "Why don't you get some rest for now, kiddo?" he suggested softly. "It will help."

"Why did they want me back?" Zachary whispered shakily. "I have nothing to offer them."

Leonard sighed softly, "I don't know," he replied quietly. "To stop the peace talks, maybe?"

"The Enterprise-A brought another diplomat, didn't they?" Zachary spoke in a faint voice.

Arianne nodded, her eyes on the console controls, "Your grandfather was asked to serve as a diplomat because the Excelsior went missing," she explained quietly. "Your grandparents are on the Enterprise."

"Grandma's in space?" Zachary asked in a horrified voice, slowly sitting up. "She's dying…why?!"

Leonard gaped at Zachary, who was shaking from sitting up, "Jeris…he made doctors fix my spine and I don't know why," Zachary spoke anxiously. "I didn't ask him to and I don't trust his intentions…"

Arianne suddenly paused, "We're near the shuttlebay," she spoke quietly. "At least, I think we are."

"If we steal a shuttle, we'll get scooped right back up," Leonard grumbled in a tired voice.

Arianne silently continued to study the options on the console, "The shuttles cloak, so they wouldn't be able to find you," Joachim breathed shakily from the floor. "Those shuttles can only fit two at a time, but it's easy to launch one because they cloak right away due to a defense mechanism the old Praetor…"

"And it could be seen as a malfunction," Arianne finished, realizing what Joachim was getting at. "Len, you can take Zachary and maybe get back to the Enterprise-A. Maybe I can get you and the shuttle…"

Leonard scowled, "I believe Arianne has a valid point," Joachim spoke weakly. "It would be possible to launch a shuttle under cloak and beam you and your son on to it. Are you adept at flying, Doctor?"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Leonard snapped, realizing that Arianne and Joachim would be left.

Arianne scoffed, "It's either Joachim's plan or we all die here," she snapped. "What do you choose?"

Joachim suddenly got to his feet and took shaky steps towards the console. He muttered something in Romulan before pressing several buttons with trembling hands, "I'm not giving them the choice," he spoke in a trembling voice. "Doctor, if I die from this, please tell my father and sister I love them."

Before Leonard could reply, he and Zachary dematerialized and Joachim wheezed as he silently worked the controls, "The shuttle is cloaked and Doctor McCoy and Zachary are on board," Joachim breathed.

Arianne nodded, "I can control the shuttle and speed it up so they can meet up with the Enterprise-A within hours," Joachim spoke in a shaky voice. "We will not be able to communicate with them…"

"Do what you can," Arianne spoke quietly, keeping a hold of him. "They'll make it."

Joachim pressed a few more buttons before sagging against the console, "They are en-route to the Enterprise-A and should be able to contact them," he spoke shakily. "They should meet up in…"

"You need to rest," Arianne spoke firmly, helping Joachim over to the cot. "I'll keep watch."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"Captain, a shuttle is sending us a distress message," Jim heard Nyota say anxiously as he came on to the Bridge with Admiral Pike after leaving Kathryn to rest. "I don't know why they would be…"

Jim frowned, "Can you put it on screen, Uhura?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Admiral Pike…"

"It's audio only, Captain," Nyota replied anxiously. "And it's in Romulan, but I can translate it."

Jim nodded and looked at Nyota, Scotty, Christine, Stiles, Spock, Charlie, and the other officers on the Bridge, "…This is Doctor McCoy," a tired voice said. "Lieutenant McCoy and I are aboard a Romulan shuttle within hours of you, supposedly. We're cloaked, so nobody can see us, but we're in trouble."

Admiral Pike frowned, as there was no mention of Arianne being aboard, "Can we communicate back?" Jim asked, also noticing that Arianne hadn't been mentioned. "How did they get aboard a shuttle?"

"We can for a limited amount of time," Nyota replied anxiously. "I'll try to connect the two of us."

There was a silence, "…Enterprise?" Leonard's voice called out. "Is that who I'm talking with?"

"Bones, it's Jim," Jim spoke in a concerned voice. "Where are you and Zachary? Where's Arianne?"

Leonard's sigh filled the comm, "The shuttle only fits two and Arianne decided to stay behind and take care of Joachim," he replied, prompting Stiles to pale in shock. "They're on the Praetor's flagship as prisoners, on their way to Khitomer. He beamed us out and we're on our way to the Enterprise…"

"Scotty, can you work on finding them and getting them here faster?" Jim asked anxiously.

Admiral Pike silently walked over to Scotty and whispered anxiously in his ear, "Aye, we could try that," Scotty replied, nodding at Admiral Pike before looking at Jim. "Admiral Pike has an idea to help."

"The comm's done," Nyota announced as the signal faded. "Hopefully, we'll meet up soon."

Scotty sighed, "Admiral Pike thinks there might be a hole in the cloaking technology and if we find it, maybe we can beam that shuttle, Lieutenant McCoy, and Doctor McCoy back quicker," he explained.

"Begin running long-range scans to see if we can pick up traces of the shuttle," Jim ordered as he walked over to Admiral Pike and Scotty. "Sir, I know this little rescue mission may delay the talks indefinitely and I apologize…"

Admiral Pike gave Jim a look, "Captain, the diplomatic talks are the _least_ of our worries now," he replied firmly.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	8. The Dark Before the Dawn

_**12 Hours Later**_

 _ **Romulan Praetor Warship**_

"Since you prefer attention, you two are going to spend the rest of your time in less comfortable quarters," Jeris hissed as he led Joachim and Arianne into a dark, cold room that was filled with lethal looking machines. "Do you prefer immediate interrogation and torture or a bit of a rest first?"

Arianne swore, "Carol would be disgusted with you," she spat, glaring daggers at Jeris.

"Do _not_ speak of Carol in front of me!" Jeris roared, pulling his knife off his belt. "You killed her and almost killed David by striking her in the stomach! You had the gall to go on living as if nothing…!"

Sensing that there was going to be a fight, Arianne put herself between Jeris and Joachim in a defensive stance, "A weak Human woman versus a Romulan Praetor?" Jeris snapped. "What a joke!"

Arianne, however, didn't back down and Jeris finally scoffed, "Now I see where those brats of yours gets their stubbornness," he hissed darkly. "One son killed Khan and the other son refused my help…"

Swallowing hard, Jeris moved to the door, "When we reach Khitomer, you and this Augument brat will join the Klingons and the crew of the U.S.S. Excelsior in dying painful deaths," he promised darkly.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"Captain, long-range scanners are picking up a shuttle," Spock spoke in a voice laced with concern as he studied his recent scan and saw an object. "It could be the shuttle carrying Doctor and Lieutenant…"

Jim frowned as he turned in his chair, "Uhura, hail the shuttle," he ordered in an anxious voice.

Nyota quickly hailed the shuttle and waited, "No response," she replied in a concerned voice.

"Spock, scan the shuttle," Jim replied in a concerned voice, wondering if it was really them.

Spock quickly ran a scan and frowned when the scan reported weak lifesigns, "Captain, I suggest you tractor the shuttle and tow it into the shuttlebay because transporting may not be the wisest course of action," he spoke in an urgent voice as he looked at Scotty. "Mister Scott, is it within range?"

Scotty, who was working from the Bridge that day because Charlie had encouraged him not to isolate himself in Engineering, nodded, "Aye, we're in range," he replied in an anxious voice. "Captain?"

Concerned that something might be wrong, Jim rose and walked over to the turbolift, "Make it happen, Scotty," Jim said in a concerned voice. "Uhura, tell Medical and Admiral Pike to meet Spock and I."

Without waiting for a response, Jim and Spock took the turbolift to the shuttle bay, both of them relieved when the door unlocked. Hoping that Leonard and Zachary were all right, Jim and Spock entered the shuttlebay and were surprised to see a ship of Romulan design sitting before them.

"This appears to be a Romulan escape shuttle," Spock spoke quietly, recognizing it immediately from his time on Rura Penthe and Romulus. "I am quite mystified as to how they managed to steal one."

Before Jim could reply, the shuttlebay doors opened and Christine, a few orderlies, and a worried looking Admiral Pike came into the shuttlebay. Jim silently approached the shuttle and pressed the button to open the hatch door. The door opened and silence was the only sound that greeted him.

Jim swallowed hard and stepped inside the shuttle, frowning when he realized that there was very little air and that Zachary was laying on the back bed with his eyes closed and an emergency breather over his face while Leonard was slumped over the helm semi-conscious, "Bones!" he exclaimed anxiously.

Noise filled the shuttlebay as Christine and the orderlies boarded the shuttle, quickly loaded Zachary on to a shuttle, and moved him out, "…Jim," Leonard groaned weakly, not able to open his eyes or lift his head from where he had passed out while on autopilot. "Zachary needed the breather more…"

Groaning, Leonard lifted his head, revealing bruises and scratches on his face and neck, "I…I'm all right," he said in a shaky voice, wincing as he swiveled around to watch the medics secure Zachary. "Christine, put Zachary in one of the Critical Care beds. Jim, I'm going to need Charlie to help me in Sickbay…"

Jim frowned as Leonard shakily stood and walked off the shuttle, "Bones, shouldn't you get checked out?" he asked in a worried voice, following after his friend while Spock remained on the shuttle.

"I'm just a little tired from flying the shuttle," Leonard replied dismissively. "Admiral Pike…"

Deeply confused by Leonard's behavior, Christine and the medics carried Zachary off the shuttle on a stretcher, "I'll talk to you later," Leonard said as he followed them out of the quiet shuttlebay.

Admiral Pike silently began to look over the shuttle and Jim helped him, as they were both curious about what it was doing there. Spock, however, silently left and made his way to Sickbay, arriving just in time to see Leonard talking with Christine near the main office, "…Send Charlie and go to the Bridge," Spock heard Leonard say in a quiet voice. "Charlie's a qualified nurse and I need you more on the Bridge…"

"Doctor McCoy, you're also injured," Christine spoke softly. "You need rest and fluids…"

Spock frowned as Leonard scowled, muttered something, and then walked off into the patient bay, "Is there an issue?" Spock asked quietly as he entered Sickbay. "Nurse Chapel, Doctor McCoy's…"

"I was about to go express my concerns to the Captain, but you're here," Christine spoke quietly. "Doctor McCoy asked me to go fetch Lieutenant McCoy off the Bridge and kicked me out."

Spock raised an eyebrow and silently moved into the patient bay, frowning when he saw Leonard rubbing his face while setting Zachary up in a Critical Care bed. As Spock got closer, he noticed that the stasis field on the bed had been activated and that physical and neurological scans were running.

After several moments, Leonard stopped working and froze when he saw Spock lingering nearby, "What do you want, Spock?" he asked in a stern voice as he came out of the room. "I kicked everyone out."

"Nurse Chapel expressed concern," Spock spoke tonelessly. "You do have medical staff and…"

Leonard sighed tiredly, "This has to be kept off the record and away from Command's eyes and ears," he replied in a concerned voice. "Just until I can run some scans and maybe get a treatment plan started."

Spock's eyes narrowed, "I do not understand," he replied softly. "The Captain will want a report."

"Fine, follow protocol and then go ahead and forget you ever had my friendship," Leonard growled, heavy fatigue and stress getting to him. "Unless you need something, get out of my sickbay!"

Spock, however, did not move and Leonard scoffed as he returned to the room, "…Papa," a weak voice suddenly spoke, prompting Leonard to return to Zachary's bedside. "Papa, are we off the ship?"

"Yes, Zachary," Leonard spoke softly, stroking Zachary's hair. "We're back on the Enterprise-A."

Nodding, Zachary shakily sat up and eyed Spock warily before looking at Leonard, "Can I sleep in a real bed?" he asked in a faint voice. "I was in this horrible Romulan hospital and they operated on me…"

Leonard paled, "You were operated on?" he asked in a concerned voice. "By the Romulans?"

Overwhelmed, Zachary started sobbing and Leonard silently responded by holding him close while Spock quietly exited Sickbay. The journey to the shuttlebay was quick and Spock found that Jim and Admiral Pike were now in the corridor while Science and Security officers went over the shuttle.

"I need to speak with both of you," Spock spoke tonelessly. "About an urgent matter."

* * *

 ** _Khitomer – Klingon Space_**

"Mama, food," Valeris heard a quiet voice ask as she sat in a chair in the hut that she and Zakai were sharing with Amanda and Lorian during their stay on Khitomer. "Mama, wanna eat."

Valeris opened her eyes, considerably more relaxed now that she could sense that Zachary was now safe from harm, "Zakai, are you hungry?" she asked, seeing her little son at her feet. "Should we eat?"

Zakai nodded and Valeris got up, taking his hand before they went out to the meal circle and saw Michael and Rebecca sitting together with an anxious looking Dr. M'Benga, "…It's certainly a miracle considering that you were told your fertility rate might be low," he said in a quiet, pleased voice.

"And considering your mother," Rebecca spoke softly. "I guess we need to tell Captain Sulu."

Valeris raised an eyebrow, "Are you expecting?" she asked in a quiet, surprised voice.

"We've been trying for so long and I haven't been feeling well since we've been here, but I thought it was the air," Rebecca spoke in a quiet voice. "Doctor M'Benga finally sat me down and scanned…"

Valeris nodded, "I congratulate you," she spoke softly. "Why is the camp suddenly so quiet?"

"Krell took a lot of the crew to other villages and they are practicing their fighting to be ready for when the Romulans arrive," Dr. M'Benga explained calmly. "A few are salvaging things from the Excelsior."

Zakai's stomach growled just as Amanda came into the village, "The training is going well," Amanda spoke in a toneless, but nervous voice. "I am hopeful that this battle will have minimal casualties."

"I have felt Zachary and he is safe," Valeris spoke softly. "He…he is with his father on the Enterprise."

Amanda raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Lorian is learning about Klingon medicine because he does not wish to engage in combat," she replied softly. "There are so many ways we can be of help to them…"

Meanwhile, nearly two miles from the village where the surviving crew of the Excelsior was staying, Lorian and a nervous Joanna were being led into another village by a Klingon female named Valkris, "A few alien hybrids crash landed here several years ago and the Klingon High Council simply decided to let them stay," Valkris explained. "They are Vulcan-Romulan hybrids and there are some Augument ones and they have a variety of medical needs. We do not have actual doctors here and I would not ask…"

"We are guests on your world and we have no issue repaying your kindness," Lorian replied softly.

Valkris nodded, "We appreciate your assistance," she replied calmly. "T'Lara! It is Valkris!"

A very thin, pale, frail looking woman with dark-hair and pointed ears came out of a hut and over to them, sighing when she saw them, "Assistance from Starfleet at last?" she asked tonelessly.

"This is Doctor Lorian Kirk and Nurse Joanna Chekov," Valkris explained. "They are part of the Starfleet crew Excelsior that was shot down by the Romulans several days ago. They are quite skilled."

T'Lara nodded and sighed, "Forgive us for not requesting help sooner, but we are reluctant to trust outsiders ever since Khan and Jeris left us to die," she spoke softly. "Please, follow me."

Valkris led Lorian and Joanna into the village, "We have heard of the Romulans coming and we wish to send our healthy people to assist in the battle," T'Lara spoke softly. "There are not many of them…"

A pained scream suddenly filled the air, prompting the group to hurry towards it. In a hut near the back of the small village, several weak looking people with pointed ears were helping a very pregnant woman walk, "Please, the child," the pregnant woman rasped weakly. "I require assistance delivering it…"

Joanna quickly helped the woman into the nearest hut and helped her lie on a bed that was nothing more than sticks and leaves fashioned together, "T'Mari, you must hold on," Valkris spoke softly.

T'Mari, however cried and wheezed as Lorian gently delivered her child, "Care for my child," she wheezed, crying when Lorian held the crying baby up for her to see. "What is the gender?"

"It's a boy, Lady T'Mari," Lorian spoke, addressing the woman according to Vulcan custom.

T'Mari sighed, "Bring him to me," she replied in a quiet. "While there is still time."

Lorian silently brought the child to her, "What is your name?" T'Mari asked, gazing at Lorian.

"Lorian Kirk," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I am a doctor of Medicine and Science in Starfleet."

T'Mari reached up with a frail hand and stroked the baby's head before touching the side of Lorian's face, "Remember…" she managed to say softly, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him.

The baby suddenly cooed and opened its eyes, gazing at Lorian intently. T'Mari, however, allowed her eyes to close and her hand dropped from Lorian's face as her breathing slowly dwindled to nothing.

"Sonchi," Valkris spoke somberly, bowing her head in grief. "T'Mari is dead. How is her son?"

Lorian sighed, "He seems healthy," he replied softly, still shaken over the katra transfer.

"Then he is under your charge," Valkris spoke calmly. "Will your mate find him a problem?"

Lorian shook his head, "Amanda and I have been unsuccessful in having a child naturally, so she will not object," he replied tonelessly. "With your permission, I will take him back to our village with me."

Valkris nodded, "I shall escort you," she replied softly. "You must take time to adjust to this."

Joanna looked intrigued as she followed Lorian and Valkris back to the Excelsior crew's village, "…Training went very well, Captain Sulu," they heard Krell say. "My hope is that we will win this battle."

"Captain Sulu, we must speak," Valkris spoke in a formal voice. "It is quite important."

Hikaru came over to the group with Pavel and Krell at his side, "What is it?" he asked kindly.

"One of the hybrids from the refugee village has died in childbirth and charged Doctor Kirk with the care of her baby," Valkris spoke formally. "As is custom, we must also speak with Doctor Kirk's mate."

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise, "Pavel, go find Amanda, will you?" he asked anxiously.

Nodding, Pavel silently walked off, "T'Mari shared her katra with me," Lorian spoke softly, quickly removing his jacket and covering the baby up with it. "She stayed alive for this little one's sake."

Just then, Amanda approached the group and eyed the baby in Lorian's arms silently before speaking to him in Vulcan. Lorian offered a quiet, gentle reply in Vulcan and then walked over to Amanda.

"With your permission, Captain Sulu, we will take custody of the baby," Amanda spoke softly.

Valkris looked pleased, "Your mate is formidable, Doctor Kirk," she replied kindly.

"Doctor M'Benga will need to make sure the baby is healthy and we will need to make sure this refugee village is okay with you taking the baby," Hikaru replied softly. "They may want to keep it."

Valkris looked grim, "The refugees wish those who can leave to do so," she replied somberly.

Hikaru nodded, "All right, I'll authorize it," he replied softly. "Go get the baby medically cleared."

Pleased at their turn of fortune, Lorian and Amanda went off in search of Dr. M'Benga, "Your crew is quite formidable, Captain Sulu," Valkris spoke calmly. "I do hope we all survive this battle."

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

"Captain's Personal Log," Jim spoke in a quiet voice as he sat on the bed in the quarters he shared with Gillian and Michael, both of whom were at dinner. "Spock informed Admiral Pike and I that Lieutenant Zachary McCoy seems to have been operated on during his time as a prisoner. I have a difficult choice to make: do I order Zachary to debrief while in such a fragile state or do I wait and risk potential issues? There seems to already be an issue that nobody's talking about; Bones is bruised and Spock suspects that Zachary may have accidentally harmed him while fighting the effects of Romulan medicine…"

Sighing wearily, Jim saved the log and got up to stretch. He was now off duty for the evening after meeting with Spock and Admiral Pike, but he had a huge burden on his mind. Zachary was clearly not okay after his most recent experience with the Romulans and neither was Leonard. It was obvious.

Realizing that he had to see for himself how bad the situation was, Jim silently left his quarters and made his way to Sickbay. To his surprise, Leonard was sitting at his desk in the safety of his office and Zachary was nowhere to be seen, "Bones?" Jim asked as he moved into the doorway of the office.

"I'm just looking over Zachary's scans, Jim," Leonard replied numbly. "Zachary's resting."

Jim sighed, "Spock told Admiral Pike and I about what he saw in here," he replied worriedly.

"Zachary was operated on and spent time in a hospital on Romulus, but that's all he's able to tell me right now," Leonard replied numbly. "His spine was fixed, but so was the damage in his brain."

Jim frowned, "Joachim Stiles beamed Zachary and I to a shuttle, but Arianne insisted on staying with him because the shuttle could only fit two," Leonard spoke softly. "Arianne's determined to protect Joachim because I guess she and Joachim's mother were friends. I don't know how to tell anyone else…"

"Joachim Stiles is alive?" Jim asked in a stunned voice, his eyes wide. "How did he look?"

Leonard looked uneasy, "I think he's been a slave this whole time, but he seems to be to the point where he doesn't care if he lives or dies," he replied. "He told me to pass a message to his father."

"Bones, why don't you get someone to sit with Zachary so you can rest?" Jim asked softly.

Leonard scoffed, "I honestly can't rest and I can't let anyone else know what's happened to Zachary because then they'll tell Starfleet," he replied grimly. "Besides, I have to be debriefed."

"That can wait," Jim replied quietly. "We're 12 hours from Khitomer and you do have time to rest."

Before Leonard could reply, Charlie came into Sickbay in civvies with a small bag and a box in his hands, "Hey, Dad, I got the message that you wanted me to come sit with Zachary," Charlie spoke quietly. "I brought some brain games, a little food I know he likes, and a few books from his quarters."

"Zachary's resting in the Critical Care area," Leonard replied softly. "I'm not sure if visiting…"

Charlie sighed, "Dad, _go_ ," he replied firmly. "Saavik's off duty and is looking after Little Charlie."

"If there's any problems, comm me," Leonard replied as he got to his feet. "I'm going to dinner."

Without waiting for a reply, Leonard followed Jim out of Sickbay, but they didn't go to the Mess Hall. They instead went to the Rec Deck, which was empty and quiet since school was over for the day.

"I thought we were going to eat," Leonard spoke in a numb voice. "I have to get back to Sickbay."

Jim sighed and gestured to Kathryn's desk, "Let's sit and chat," he spoke in a kind voice.

Leonard scoffed, but did as he was told, "You were over there for less than a day and I'd like to know what happened that has you so upset," Jim spoke quietly. "I thought you'd prefer this to a formal debriefing where you have to sit in the meeting room with all the senior staff present."

"Joachim told Arianne how to warn Khitomer," Leonard spoke softly. "We were caught, of course."

Jim nodded silently, "Jeris didn't whip Arianne or Zachary, but I got whipped and Joachim got a beating," Leonard spoke in a quiet voice. "It was one of those laser whips and it hurt like a son of a…"

Quickly looking around to make sure nobody was looking, Leonard lifted his shirt and showed some deep, bloody scars all over his torso, "They're on my back too and my legs," he spoke quietly, lowering the shirt. "Jeris didn't touch my hands or arms and he said I would need them to patch up the dead after the people on Khitomer were all destroyed. I got whipped about fifty times by that laser thing."

Jim's eyes widened, "Is that why you haven't changed your clothes as protocol dictates?" he asked.

"Oh, Security would have a field day with this," Leonard replied softly. "Christine would be upset and lock me in my quarters until further notice after putting every medication in me from here to…"

Jim sighed, "Look, Bones, I can get Christine and Kathryn to come to your quarters and patch you up, but I do think you should rest until we get to Khitomer," he replied calmly. "You look like crap."

"The only reason I am still moving is because my skin is numb from where the whip hit it," Leonard spoke in a quiet voice. "And yes, the bruises…Zachary accidentally attacked me in a delirious fit."

Jim nodded, unsure of what to say or do, "I've got Zachary on medication and he should be fine with his brother there, but I don't want anyone else treating him just yet," Leonard spoke quietly, cringing.

"You're starting to feel the pain, aren't you?" Jim asked worriedly. "From everything?"

Leonard nodded, but didn't speak, "Can you make it to your quarters?" Jim asked softly.

"As long as I go slow," Leonard replied softly, standing up. "Can you walk alongside me?"

Jim nodded and silently followed Leonard to his quarters, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that Christine and Kathryn were already there with supplies and clean clothes, "Oh, my goodness," Kathryn spoke anxiously when she saw Leonard. "I'm glad James let us know to meet you in here."

Leonard didn't say anything, but allowed Christine and Kathryn to remove his clothes, "Bones was whipped with some sort of laser-whip thingy," Jim spoke quietly, eying the many bloody cuts.

Kathryn and Christine exchanged a look, but said nothing as they silently photographed, cleaned, sutured, and bandaged his wounds, "You'll have about 12 hours to rest," Christine spoke gently.

"Thanks," Leonard replied as they helped him put on the clean clothes. "That helps a bit."

Christine got some hyposprays out of the medkit, "I want to take some of your blood and run it to make sure that your past medical conditions weren't re-triggered by it," she spoke softly. "And, I want you to take a mild sedative and pain reliever so you can rest. Are you sure you should be alone right now?"

"Christopher and I are right next door if he needs anything," Kathryn spoke calmly, but firmly.

Overwhelmed, Leonard silently moved into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, simply trying to calm himself enough to breathe. He was hurting and shaken by the experience and by the fact he left Arianne behind to suffer an unknown fate. She had insisted that he take Zachary, but it still hurt.

There was quiet talking and then Kathryn came into the room alone carrying the hypos and other supplies, "I convinced Doctor Chapel to go to Sickbay and Captain Kirk went to prepare the ship for what we'll find at Khitomer," she spoke in a kind voice. "I sensed you were feeling a little overwhelmed."

Leonard sighed heavily, "Zachary went through a lot over there and I don't know what to do about it," he spoke in a shaky voice. "I've done what I can for him with medication and his brother being there…"

"I take it Zachary was on Romulus," Kathryn spoke, sitting on the bed. "Otherwise, you wouldn't…"

Leonard nodded and sighed, "Why don't you take these hypos and then have some sleep before you figure out what to do?" Kathryn suggested gently. "If something happens, I'm sure you'll be told."

Too tired to argue, Leonard got into bed and let Kathryn administer the hypos, "I'm going to have a little nap myself, but Chris will look in on you," Kathryn said as she moved towards the door. "Goodnight."

Thoughts of Arianne filled Leonard's mind as the hyposprays took effect and pulled him into a sleep.

* * *

 ** _Romulan Praetor Warship_**

It was the early hours of the next morning when Jeris finally came to them and ordered his guards to tie Arianne up in ropes, suspending her above the floor. He then brought out a whip and swore at Joachim, who was hiding in the shadows silently at Arianne's insistence, in Romulan before proceeding to violently strike Arianne with the whip. Not one cry or comment escaped the Commander's lips. Jeris was furious about the loss of Leonard and Zachary, but he had needed time to decide how to react.

"Every lash is one year Carol has missed because you killed her," Jeris growled as he struck Arianne with an old fashioned whip as she was held in place by ropes. "Every lash is a reminder of your deed."

Arianne, who had been tied up by Romulan soldiers at Jeris's request, said nothing and forced herself not to show what pain the whip was causing her. She knew that Joachim was resting nearby and was too weak to take any more physical torture, so she would bear the torture now for both of them.

"Your face is very pretty, so I'll spare it," Jeris hissed, delivering another blow to her body.

After several more lashes, Jeris stopped and approached her, "You and Joachim, of course, will see the battle and will join your fellow Starfleet officers in death," he spoke smoothly. "It's a shame that you have chosen to die, Arianne. You would be quite the pleasure for myself and my officers…"

Without warning, Jeris silently began to feel Arianne's body, "Please, stop," Arianne hissed coldly.

Jeris, however, responded by forcing a kiss on her and caressed her face, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Arianne shouted, promptly biting his roaming hand and spitting on his face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Swearing, Jeris pulled away and slapped Arianne before marching out of the room to find help for his hand, "Here," Joachim spoke in a shaky voice as he came out of the shadows. "Let me help you."

Arianne sighed as Joachim carefully untied her and helped her down, "He's murdered many pleasure women with his needs," Joachim spoke quietly. "You are quite lucky he didn't kill you too."

"I'm determined to fight til the very end," Arianne replied softly, wincing at what the whip left.

Joachim led Arianne into the shadows and they both sat, "Here," he said, offering her a ration from the medical kit that Leonard had left behind. "It's not much, but it should be enough to help you."

"I'm all right," Arianne lied, trying to be brave for Joachim. "You need to keep up your strength."

Joachim sighed heavily, "I'm going to die at Khitomer," he spoke softly. "I've accepted it."

"Lie down," Arianne spoke gently, patting his arm and unknown to him, injecting a small tracker into his arm that was only detectable by Starfleet sensors. "You need to rest and keep up your strength."

As Joachim tried to figure out how to lie down without hurting, the door opened and two guards came into the room, "What do you want?" Joachim growled, slowly getting to his feet to defend Arianne.

The guards said nothing as they moved towards Arianne, but Joachim shoved the closer one so hard that he flew back against the wall and fell unconscious, "Leave her alone," Joachim growled weakly.

Swearing in Romulan, the guard backed away before pulling a knife, "Jeris requests your presence!" he snapped, thinking that Joachim had killed his colleague. "He wishes to show you something."

Joachim helped Arianne to her feet and together, they followed the guard out of the room and through the ship to the transporter room, "I'm going to kill you both here and now and beam your bodies into space," Jeris spoke coldly over an intercom from somewhere outside the room. "Who wants to be first?"

As Arianne struggled for words, Joachim used his good hand to administer a nerve pinch to the Romulan guard, sending him to the floor unconscious, "…I heard that we're close to Khitomer," he whispered.

"Joachim, I'm not leaving you," Arianne whispered angrily. "I promised your mother that I'd…"

Joachim sighed and swiftly administered a nerve pinch to Arianne, sending her to the floor in an unconscious heap. Using what little strength he had, Joachim picked Arianne up and gently set her on the transporter, "I'm sorry," he whispered as he moved around to the transporter console and quickly inputted commands for the transporter to send Arianne to Khitomer. "It has to be this way."

Sighing, Joachim transported Arianne off the ship and then sagged against the console for support because he felt emotionally drained and physically exhausted. As he struggled to regain his strength, the door opened and Jeris came into the transporter room looking ready to explode with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jeris roared as he pulled a knife off his belt. "THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW!"

Joachim silently closed his eyes and waited for death to come, knowing he would die a hero.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"James, I brought you a cup of tea," Gillian spoke softly as she came on to the Bridge and saw that Jim was still sitting in the Captain's chair, silently staring straight ahead while the Red Alert flashed on the Bridge. "I couldn't sleep and Gabriel insisted that I come and check on you. We're worried."

Jim sighed and smiled at her as he took the cup of tea, "We'll be at Khitomer tomorrow and I don't know what will happen," he spoke softly, looking briefly at Spock, who was working at the Science station, and Scotty, who was working at Engineering while Stiles manned both Helm and Navigation. "I've been trying to make sure the crew gets enough rest so they can fight, but it's hard to get any real rest."

Spock suddenly paused and looked at Scotty, who was suddenly frowning at something on his console, "Ah, Captain, I'm picking up a Starfleet signature," Scotty spoke nervously. "In the middle of nothing."

Jim frowned, deeply confused, "We can't be close enough to Khitomer already," he mumbled softly.

"It's a faint signature, but it could be beneficial to beam it aboard for study," Spock spoke tonelessly.

Just then, Leonard came on to the Bridge looking tired, but rested, "See if you can lock on to it," Jim said in an uncertain voice. "If you can, beam it on to the Bridge so we can have a look at it."

"Aye sir," Scotty replied nervously. "Suppose it's a piece of the Excelsior or its crew?"

Jim paused and watched as Scotty worked the controls, "Locked on," Scotty said nervously.

"Energize," Jim ordered anxiously. "Spock, you'd better summon Security to the Bridge."

Scotty pressed a few button and then turned to watch, his eyes widening as a battered Joachim materialized on the Bridge. Stiles swore and shot to his feet anxiously as Joachim passed out in front of the viewscreen, "Get a med-team up here _now_ ," Jim ordered, hurrying over to check on Joachim.

Leonard hurried over to Joachim, but Stiles stood there, completely stunned while tears filled his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Khitomer**_

With his heart heavy over the battle that was to come, Hikaru silently stepped out of the hut he shared with Daanan, Peter, Demora, and Charlie Scott. The village was quiet, save for a lone figure seated at the fire that blazed all night to protect the village and Hikaru felt himself drawn to the campfire's warmth.

"Evening, Captain Sulu," Dr. M'Benga said calmly, seeing Hikaru approach. "I took fire duty tonight."

Hikaru sighed as he sat on a stump next to Dr. M'Benga, "That little baby Lorian delivered is very healthy and I approved him for adoption by Lorian and Amanda," Dr. M'Benga spoke calmly. "I, for one, am very glad that they're willing to take such a responsibility on. Not every Vulcan is in favor of adoption."

"Aren't you bothered that you and Carol haven't been able to adopt yet?" Hikaru asked softly.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Admiral Marcus has been helping us to get on waiting lists and is also arranging for us to go on an adoption tour overseas whenever we get back to Earth, but who honestly knows if we'll get back there at all now?" he replied in a weary voice. "This battle is going to be very brutal and even harder on this crew because none of us are in ideal condition. Even with the help of the Klingons…"

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound, "What was that?" Hikaru asked, quickly shooting to his feet.

Dr. M'Benga frowned as he suddenly spotted a form laying on the ground near the entrance to the village, "I'm not sure," he replied anxiously, moving to have a look at it. "I feel very uneasy."

As the two neared the figure, Hikaru realized that it was an unconscious Arianne, "It's Commander McCoy!" he exclaimed anxiously, his expression horrified. "She…how did she escape the Romulans?"

Dr. M'Benga quickly got his medical tricorder out and scanned Arianne, "She's wounded, but not to the point where she can't be carried," he spoke anxiously. "Help me carry her to Chekov's hut, will you?"

Hikaru nodded and helped Dr. M'Benga carry Arianne to the hut that Pavel, Joanna, Lenny, David, and Perrin shared, "Chekov, Joanna, we found Commander McCoy!" he called out anxiously. "She's wounded!"

At the mention of their mother figure being there, Joanna and Pavel woke and quickly got to work helping her. They were relieved to see that at least Arianne seemed to be alive, but were confused and concerned as to how she managed to escape.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	9. Small Actions

_**Khitomer**_

"…I do not know how she escaped from ze Romulans, but zey beat her," Arianne heard Pavel's anxious voice say as she slowly came back to awareness. "Look at ze cuts; zey are cuts from a wheep…"

There was a sigh, "I've taken recordings of the injuries and done what I can, but a Sickbay would be absolutely wonderful," Arianne heard Dr. M'Benga say quietly. "Rest will help her the most…"

Deeply confused, Arianne opened her eyes and found Pavel, Hikaru, and Dr. M'Benga at her side, "Oh, Commander, you are avake," Pavel spoke in a relieved tone. "Do not vorry, you are on Kheetomer."

Arianne frowned, quickly realizing that Joachim had knocked her out using a Vulcan nerve-pinch and had beamed her from the ship, leaving himself to certain death, "Joachim," she spoke softly. "Joachim knocked me out and beamed me off the ship. I told him I wasn't going to leave, but he…"

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Arianne slowly sat up, "I'm fine," she lied softly. "Just tired."

Dr. M'Benga didn't look convinced, but said nothing, "According to what we know, the Romulans are coming and a battle will happen right here," Hikaru spoke anxiously. "The Klingons here have been helping us learn how to fight with their weapons and we've been showing them ours."

"I know they're coming and I'd like to help because I don't know where the Enterprise-A is or if they'll get here in time," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "How exactly did you all end up here?"

Before anyone could reply, Arianne suddenly felt nauseous and bolted from the hut with a hand over her mouth. She raced away from the huts and found herself losing the contents of her stomach.

Pavel, Hikaru, and Dr. M'Benga came out of the hut, "Just…give her a minute," Dr. M'Benga, who recognized the signs of PTSD from Romulan torture, spoke softly. "Just give her a bit of space."

Hikaru and Pavel looked at Dr. M'Benga curiously and he sighed, "Few have survived torture by Romulans," Dr. M'Benga spoke softly. "Just give her a few minutes and she'll be better."

"I am going to talk to Joanna," Pavel spoke gently. "She can help her mozzer vith zees."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

Isabella Stiles hurried into Sickbay, having been commed by her father about Joachim's sudden arrival on the ship, and saw Joachim laying on a biobed unconscious with a breather over his face while Jim, Leonard, several nurses, and her father all stood around him. Stiles sighed at seeing his daughter.

"Isabella, I told you to go stay with Admiral Pike and Kathryn tonight," Stiles spoke firmly.

Isabella scowled, "I sent a message to them saying where I'd be," she replied anxiously.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, but silently proceeded to set and cast Joachim's left arm, "It's a bad, but very clean break," he commented quietly. "I still have to examine the rest of him."

Stiles nodded, "I can get Charlie to run Helm and Navigation in the morning if you want to stay here," Jim spoke quietly. "Spock's taking care of that right now because he knew you wanted to be here."

"Joachim's been my flesh and blood since he was a little boy, Captain," Stiles spoke quietly. "Of course I'm not going to leave him now. His mother would be so relieved that Jeris didn't kill him."

Isabella sighed softly, "Well, I'm staying too," she replied firmly, giving Stiles a look.

"Until school in the morning, you may," Stiles replied softly. "He's your brother."

Jim sighed, "We should be at Khitomer in the morning," he spoke softly. "School may not happen, but the Rec Deck might be a place where I send all the children on the ship to be watched over by Kathryn."

A blip sounded and Leonard silently studied Joachim's pale face, "Because of his blood, he might physically recover quicker than expected," Leonard explained. "Emotionally is another matter."

There was a quiet gasp, "Is…is he dead?" Leonard suddenly heard Zachary ask in a faint voice.

Leonard turned and frowned when he saw Zachary, who was being helped along by Charlie, standing a few yards away, "I heard a bunch of noise and someone mentioned Joachim," Zachary spoke in a tired, groggy voice. "He looks so still. He…Jeris said he was going to kill him if he didn't operate on me…"

Jim and Leonard exchanged a look, "Zach, come on," Charlie pled softly. "It's time to rest."

Zachary silently turned away and let Charlie lead him back to bed, "Jim, I can handle this," Leonard spoke in a quiet, but firm voice. "You should go get some rest for the battle in the morning."

Sighing, Jim nodded and reluctantly left Sickbay, "Stiles, Isabella, why don't you pick some cots and get a little rest while I do what I can for Joachim?" Leonard suggested tiredly. "I'll do my best for him."

Nodding, Stiles pointed Isabella towards an empty cot before going to an empty one across from Joachim. Soon enough, both were asleep and Leonard was left alone working on helping Joachim.

As Leonard worked, Admiral Pike silently entered Sickbay helping a tired looking Kathryn walk, "Kathryn," Leonard spoke in a concerned voice, frowning when he saw them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm feeling nauseous and very sore, Leonard," Kathryn spoke softly. "It's slowly been getting worse since Arianne was taken and Chris finally talked me into coming. I need some medical help…"

Leonard nodded and quickly helped Admiral Pike get Kathryn to a bed in the back area of Sickbay where she could have privacy, "I know you said a year, but I'll be lucky if I last that long," Kathryn murmured.

Sighing, Leonard administered a hypospray for pain, "I know we talked about…" Leonard began softly.

"The experimental treatments?" Kathryn replied softly. "I saw Joachim on my way in here. Is he…?"

Admiral Pike frowned, "Joachim's in bad shape and he materialized on the Bridge, but I don't know how he got here," Leonard replied in a concerned voice. "He's taken numerous beatings from Romulans."

"I have a feeling your Arianne had something to do with it," Kathryn replied in a tired voice. "She's been studying and helping with technology experiments for the past few years and perhaps she used it."

Leonard shot a quick glance into the Critical Care rooms and saw that Zachary was lying awake while Charlie took notes on a PADD, "Lieutenant McCoy, come tend to your grandparents," he called out, knocking on the transparent wall. "I have to go back and see what's going on with Joachim."

Charlie came out of the room holding a vial of blood, "Um, Zach…he made me draw his blood," he spoke nervously. "He's got enough of Khan's blood in him to spare some and he wants to help Joachim."

Leonard frowned and noticed that Zachary was looking at him expectantly through the wall, "This is against Starfleet ethics," he explained in an irritated voice. "Do you realize that you and your…"

"Yes," Charlie replied quietly. "Zachary insisted and I know what could happen because I agreed."

Leonard sighed, "I didn't see you," he replied softly. "If you're willing to take full responsibility…"

Nodding, Charlie silently took the vial over to Joachim's bed and Leonard followed, determined to witness it. Sighing softly, Charlie silently slipped the blood vial into a hypo and gave it to Joachim.

"I have to put this in Joachim's file," Leonard spoke quietly. "Go see to Admiral Pike and his wife."

Swallowing hard, Charlie silently went to his grandmother's side, "When's the board of inquiry?" he asked, knowing that his grandfather had witnessed everything. "I went against Starfleet ethics."

"I'm aware of it, but a determination cannot be made until the result of your action is seen," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "Besides, you and Zachary made the decision together, so let's just sit on it for a bit to see where it goes. It's late and this battle tomorrow may take a lot out of us."

Nodding, Charlie silently began checking his grandmother's vitals, noting that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 _ **Khitomer**_

"Please, Mom, you must eat," Joanna, who had woken up to help her mother adjust to what had happened, said as she approached the fire where she sat. "I brought you some Klingon food…"

Arianne sighed softly, "It can't be worse than Romulan rations," she replied softly. "It really can't."

"Doctor M'Benga said you threw up," Joanna spoke softly. "And that you were whipped."

Arianne nodded, "I'm sure your father will have something to say about that, but it's something I really can't do anything about right now," she replied gently. "I just know that Jeris is suicidal right now and he plans to stop at nothing in the battle that's coming. He sent David away, so he has nothing to lose."

Joanna looked surprised, "I sent Joachim to the Enterprise using some very interesting technology that Scotty was developing and I hope he's all right," Arianne spoke quietly. "He…he nerve pinched me and transported me here because Jeris was going to kill both of us after we helped your father and…"

"Did…did you just mention my father?" Charlie Scott's voice suddenly spoke. "Where is he?"

Arianne and Joanna turned to see Charlie Scott standing there, "Aunt Arianne?" he breathed.

"Charlie Scott?" Arianne replied in a surprised voice. "I…I didn't think you survived…"

Charlie Scott nodded and sighed before breaking into tears, sinking to his knees at the sight of another familiar face. Arianne silently got up, walked over to him, and gave him a gentle hug.

"It's okay," Arianne whispered softly. "Your father…he will be overjoyed to see you alive."

Charlie Scott sighed and got up, "You've been beaten," he whispered, studying her face.

"Yes," Arianne replied quietly. "I should probably get some rest before the battle tomorrow."

Charlie Scott silently studied her, "GAMMA!" an anxious voice suddenly filled the air. "Gamma…."

Joanna looked amused as Zakai suddenly came toddling towards Arianne with his arms out while Valeris came from behind, "Gamma, Gamma," Zakai repeated. "Gamma howd meeeee…."

Arianne sighed, wincing as she picked Zakai up and sat him on her lap, "Zakai, he is extraordinarily gifted at sensing family members," Valeris spoke softly. "Amanda and Lorian know you are here, but they are bonding with the child that was given to them. Captain Sulu has authorized the paperwork…"

"A child was given to Amanda and Lorian?" Arianne asked softly. "They've wanted one forever…"

Valeris nodded and Zakai cuddled against Arianne before yawning, "You appear tired," Valeris spoke.

"I am, but I don't want to rest in case I'm needed," Arianne replied softly. "I might be needed."

Joanna sighed, "We should all get some rest," she said firmly. "So we can be at our best tomorrow."

Arianne nodded and returned Zakai to Valeris before allowing Joanna to help her up, "I'll watch the fire," Charlie Scott spoke quietly even though he looked tired. "You…you guys should get some sleep…."

"So should you, Lieutenant," Carol spoke as she approached the fire. "I'm very well rested and Geoff's gone to bed, so I'll watch the fire until dawn. The Klingons have said that they will come tomorrow."

Giving Carol a haunted look, Charlie Scott shuffled off towards the old Excelsior where he and a few other surviving crew slept, "He does not look well," Arianne spoke in a worried voice.

"When the Enterprise-A comes, Doctor M'Benga hopes to convince him to go to Sickbay," Carol replied in a concerned voice, giving Arianne a look. "Considering what you've been through, you should rest."

Arianne sighed, "Will you let Michael know I'm here?" she asked softly, missing her little brother.

Carol nodded and Arianne allowed Joanna and Valeris to lead her back to the hut for a rest.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

Spock was awake and sitting comfortably in the command chair after convincing Jim and Gillian to go and get a few hours of sleep. Scotty was also awake, refusing to sleep despite Jim ordering him to.

Riley had also elected to remain awake and he was running both Helm and Navigation because their main officers were either resting or busy. They were now in Klingon Space and would reach Khitomer by morning; the battle would probably happen soon after they arrived with little time for reunions.

As Spock sat there, deep in thought, he suddenly heard the turbolift door open, "Captain, I reassured you and your wife that I was perfectly capable of maintaining order on the Bridge for a few hours," he spoke tonelessly without turning around. "Your need for rest is important, but mine is not…"

There was a patient sigh, "And your need for rest isn't?" a quiet, but firm voice suddenly spoke.

Spock raised an eyebrow as he turned around in his chair and saw Admiral Pike standing there looking exhausted and emotionally drained, "Given that you still suffer symptoms from what you went through on Rura Penthe and that you survived brain cancer, I sincerely believe that you are also in need of rest," Admiral Pike spoke in a quiet, but firm voice. "I came up here to see if I could be of help somehow."

"Surely, your wife requires your assistance," Spock replied tonelessly. "That is your usual pattern…"

Admiral Pike sighed, "Kathryn is spending the night in Sickbay with fluid and pain meds to lull her to sleep, Spock," he replied patiently. "Charlie is with her and insisted that I take time for myself."

Spock looked concerned, "Perhaps it was not a wise idea for her to come on this mission given the delicate nature of her health," he replied tonelessly. "I am unsure as to how Starfleet authorized…"

"Kathryn had a private conversation with President Harriman that I have not been privy to, but it was enough," Admiral Pike explained softly. "If you require rest, Spock, I can watch the Bridge for a while."

Spock rose, but didn't leave, "You are concealing information," he replied as Admiral Pike sat down.

"Yes, because it would only hurt others to hear it," Admiral Pike replied calmly, but firmly.

Spock eyed Admiral Pike, "I have been monitoring the crew's food intake since we were tasked with this mission," he replied in a quiet voice. "Doctor McCoy has also been monitoring the food intake."

Admiral Pike sighed, knowing his secret was no longer a secret, "Kathryn hasn't eaten solid food since we've been on board and she stopped eating food altogether yesterday," he whispered softly. "Leonard doesn't even know the second part and he'd be absolutely furious if he knew, but Charlie knows because he can handle it. Kathryn wants the older officers to focus on the mission at hand…"

Spock nodded silently, "Captain Kirk isn't letting Charlie go down to the surface tomorrow to fight," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "It would be better for him to be in Sickbay and even he knows that."

"I do not believe a surface battle would give either side an advantage," Spock replied tonelessly.

Admiral Pike looked thoughtful, "Nothing about this battle is going to be remotely helpful or useful to these diplomatic talks, but that is what Jeris's intention was," he replied. "To destroy diplomacy."

"Jeris rarely shares his intentions unless he feels like it," Spock replied softly. "I know this."

Admiral Pike frowned, deeply concerned, "Spock, I'm not sure if Captain Kirk talked to you already, but I have concerns that your past with the Romulans might hinder your ability to be effective," he said softly.

"I disagree with your concerns," Spock replied tonelessly. "I have sought constant counselling…"

Admiral Pike nodded, "If you are feeling anxious in any way, there is still time to talk to Doctor McCoy before we get busy with the battle," he said gently. "While you're there, make sure McCoy's resting…"

Taken aback at Admiral Pike kicking him off the Bridge, Spock silently left and proceeded to Sickbay in silence. As he entered, he could see Leonard asleep at his desk and nobody in the immediate area.

Unknown to Spock, the sound of his footsteps had filled Joachim's ears and prompted him to open his eyes. Joachim gasped anxiously as he realized he was on a bed with a mask over his face.

Alarms blared as Joachim shot up in bed and tore the mask from his face, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Leonard woke and hurried out of his office and Stiles quickly shot up on his biobed.

"W…where am I?" Joachim breathed, his voice trembling as he looked around. "I….where am I?"

Leonard sighed as he approached the bed, "On the Enterprise-A," he replied calmly. "You're safe."

Joachim eyed Leonard and then looked down at his casted arm, "How?" he asked in a weak voice.

Leonard grabbed a petri-dish off a counter, "This was in your system," he replied softly. "I'm not…"

"Monty Scott's emergency transporter device," Stiles breathed. "I recognize it from the lab."

Leonard looked amused and put the petri-dish away, "Arianne patted my arm when we were alone and she must have stuck that in my arm," Joachim spoke shakily. "I…I sent her to Khitomer…"

Joachim paused and then suddenly broke down in tears, prompting Stiles to walk over and pull him into a gentle hug, "Shh, Joey," Stiles spoke in a soothing voice as he stroked Joachim's hair. "It's okay."

Isabella suddenly woke and gasped when she saw Joachim and her father hugging, "Joey!" she exclaimed, quickly getting up and running over to his bed, sighing as she joined in the hug.

Wanting to give the Stiles family privacy, Spock and Leonard returned to the office, "Admiral Pike wished me to ensure that you were resting," Spock spoke quietly. "He has taken a shift on the Bridge."

"Good; the man needs a distraction," Leonard replied calmly. "Why aren't you resting, Spock?"

Spock sighed, "Admiral Pike expressed concern that this situation might trigger memories from the time I spent on Rura Penthe," he replied quietly. "Now that I am thinking about it, it does trigger memories…"

"My office is open if you wish to talk," Leonard replied, deeply relieved for a distraction.

* * *

 ** _Khitomer_**

The village council chambers were full of Klingons, all of them prepared to defend their home and their Federation refugees from the incoming Romulan surge. Klingon technology allowed them to scan deeper than Starfleet was capable of, so it was they who would alert when the Romulans arrived.

Valkris had told the council about T'Mari's death and about Lorian's willingness to take the hybrid child as his own, so they had sent a transmission to Earth to help the process along. Instead of resting, she was now helping the group monitor space for Romulans, as most Romulan ships had imperfect cloaks and most Klingon technology could detect Romulan cloaks because of previously shared technology.

Krell, Tamar, and several other Klingons were seated at the council table, all of them silently preparing to fight, "Lord Krell, the scanners are detecting something!" Valkris exclaimed, suddenly spotting something on one of their many scanners. "We are not sure if it is the Enterprise-A or not…"

The older Klingon's eyes narrowed as he rose and hurried over to the scanners, frowning as he joined Valkris in studying the readings, "Mere hours away," Krell mused. "It's sharing multiple readings from different directions, Valkris. If these scanners are correct, both will arrive at about the same time."

"Should we sound the alarm?" Valkris asked worriedly. "To give the Excelsior crew time to prepare?"

Krell shook his head, "Both ships will arrive at dawn, so there is no need to deprive anyone of rest while they can still have it," he replied gruffly. "Once the battle begins, there will be no chance for rest."

Just then, another Klingon entered the chambers, "A Human female arrived here without explanation and she is wounded," he reported in an anxious voice. "I observed this on my rounds of the village."

"Jeris's work, no doubt," Krell replied gruffly. "She must have been a prisoner there and somehow escaped. J'Alla, go back to the Excelsior's village and see if there is anything we can do for her."

J'Alla nodded, bowed, and left the council chambers, "Jeris is a disgusting, dishonorable p'tahk with the way he abuses females of any race," Krell growled, clearly disgusted. "We will make sure he dies."

"As the Council has requested, so shall it be done," Valkris and the other Klingons replied in unison.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	10. The Battle of All Battles

_**Dawn**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise - In Orbit of Khitomer – Klingon Space**_

Jim, Spock, Leonard, Nyota, Stiles, Hawkins, Johnny, Riley, Giotto, and every able-bodied officer were awake and at their stations, all of them ready. Joachim had gone to the Rec Deck with Isabella and was now waiting there with other kids until the battle was over. The Enterprise-A had arrived at Khitomer an hour ago and Jim was now mulling over how to keep the battle from destroying the villages.

"Uhura, send a hail to Khitomer," Jim spoke anxiously. "I'd like to tell them we've arrived.

Nodding, Nyota quickly sent a hail, paused, and looked at Jim, "We are being hailed," she replied.

"Onscreen," Jim replied, sighing as a group of Klingons appeared on the screen. "Good morning."

Krell sighed, "We can only hope, Captain Kirk," he replied gruffly. "When does the battle begin?"

"I wish to protect your villages and my people from harm, so why don't I send a team down and we can evacuate to the Enterprise-A?" Jim suggested calmly. "I'm not sure how many villages Khitomer has…"

Krell chuckled, "Most villages are prepared to defend their homes and will not take kindly to evacuation, but the village council and the Excelsior crew can be evacuated to your vessel," he replied gruffly. "I…"

Suddenly, the sound of weapons fire filled the screen and the image, "THEY'RE HERE!" a voice screamed from off the screen, followed by people talking rapidly in Klingons. "THE ROMULANS ARE ATTACKING!"

Jim swore and smacked the conn, "Scotty, start locking on to people on the surface and beam them aboard!" he shouted anxiously. "Jeris's ship is merely firing on the villages and they haven't a chance!"

"Aye sir!" Scotty replied anxiously amidst noise in the transporter room. "I'm starting the process now!"

Struggling to compose himself, Jim gripped the armrests, "Crew of the Enterprise-A, this is Captain Kirk," he announced in a grim voice. "The battle is here and I order _everyone_ to get to battle stations."

* * *

 _ **Praetor Warship**_

Jeris smirked as he lingered at the back of his Bridge, watching as his officers fired shots at the tiny village below. He could see tiny figures running in all directions as the small Klingon huts exploded.

"Sir, lifesigns are disappearing from the surface!" a Romulan named Taron suddenly announced.

Jeris's eyes widened and he swore when he too noticed them vanishing, "The Enterprise-A must be transporting them!" he snarled angrily, fury in his eyes. "They must want a battle in space."

"You have no qualms about killing Humans," another Romulan named Jarol sneered.

Jeris's eyes widened as he backhanded Jarol hard, "SILENCE!" he roared. "Attend to your duties!"

Murmuring a quiet apology, Jarol returned to his work and Jeris silently left the Bridge with a hardened expression on his face. After silently placing several charges in discreet places that he would set off later on, he silently made his way to the transporter room where several of his most loyal officers waited; all of them were dressed in regal clothing that was meant for royal warriors.

"The time has come," Jeris spoke quietly, handing out weapon packs. "We will not look back."

* * *

 _ **Sickbay - U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"…We're beaming ye up as fast as we can," Scotty apologized as he manned both the communications relay and transporters with minimal help. "I'm sorry that this girl can't do it any faster, ye know?"

Just then, a group of people including Joanna, Lenny, David, Perrin, Valeris, Zakai, Michael, Rebecca, Dr. M'Benga, and an anxious looking Charlie Scott. Scotty froze at the sight of his long lost son and gasped.

Charlie Scott's eyes widened as he stepped off the transported and rushed into Scotty's arms, holding tight to him as the others cleared the transporter pad, "Where are my parents?" Michael asked anxiously, eager to tell them of his and Rebecca's happy news. "We've got news for them."

Scotty frowned, "Uh, lad, your parents are in Sickbay," he replied quietly, having just heard the news himself that morning because Leonard had brought it up at the briefing. "I'm not sure why…"

Swearing anxiously, Michael bolted off the pad and ran off into the ship, leaving a stunned Rebecca with the group, "Doctor Marcus and Arianne are with the next group," Joanna spoke anxiously, ushering her children off of the pad. "Lorian and Amanda have their new son with them and they wanted…"

Scotty quickly re-energized the transporter, "Take all the kids to the Rec Deck," Joanna ordered.

Nodding, Valeris held Zakai close as she ushered Lenny, David, and Perrin out of the Transporter Room along with the other officers. Moments later, another group of Klingons and officers materialized on the pad that included Lorian, who was holding a newborn in his arms, Amanda, and Carol, who was helping an exhausted looking Arianne, "Chekov and Sulu are still down there," Arianne replied, pulling away.

Scotty nodded, holding tight to his son as he continued working, "You should really go to Sickbay," Carol cautioned softly as the group left the Transporter Room. "I'm sure Captain Kirk would understand…"

"I'll go there if only to get supplies other parts of the ship might need," Arianne replied firmly.

Carol sighed, "And to see my mother," Arianne spoke in a softer voice. "She shouldn't have come on this voyage, but she did and I know she's not well. Just tell Jim that I went to get supplies, all right?"

Ignoring the concerned look Carol was giving her, Arianne silently made her way to Sickbay and found it almost empty except for Charlie, who was looking after a tired looking Kathryn and Zachary while Michael lingered, "Arianne," Kathryn spoke in a tired voice. "Arianne, Michael, come here."

With Arianne and Michael's help, Kathryn was able to get up, "It's good to see you both," Kathryn said.

Michael and Arianne gently hugged their mother, "Charlie took very good care of me last night, but I think we need to wake Zachary and go so that the Sickbay can be used for the wounded," Kathryn spoke in a tired voice. "I can rest in my quarters and Zachary might feel better being around family."

Charlie nodded, but as he went to wake Zachary, there was a whirring sound and Jeris materialized in the front part of the patient bay, "Red Alert!" Michael screamed into his communicator. "Intruder…!"

Jeris swore and shot Michael in the leg with a phaser, downing him. Charlie quickly helped Zachary out of bed and slapped the emergency alarm next to the bed as soon as he noticed Jeris blocking their way.

"C'mon, we gotta go," Charlie murmured, hustling Zachary into the main area. "Jeris is here."

Jeris smirked as he looked at Arianne and Kathryn, both of whom were trying to lift Michael up, and at Charlie, who was helping Zachary, "Well, this is absolutely _precious_ ," Jeris said in a cold, amused voice, irritated that the alarms were now going and backup would obviously be along very shortly.

* * *

 _ **Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

The floor of the Bridge shook as Lieutenant Charlie Scott stepped off of the turbolift after being sent there by Scotty to help, "Captain, what can I do?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I want to help."

"Lieutenant Scott, please take Engineering since your father and Mister Kyle are busy in the Transporter Room," Jim replied in an anxious voice, deeply relieved to see that the young man had survived.

As Lieutenant Scott nodded and moved to take his post, Nyota looked at Jim worriedly, "Red Alert alarm in Sickbay!" she explained anxiously, prompting Leonard to look up from the Medical station worriedly.

"Kathryn's down there with Charlie and Zachary," Leonard spoke anxiously. "I'd better go…"

Admiral Pike, who was on the Bridge as an extra hand, shook his head and motioned for Leonard to stay put, "If it's a combat situation, it requires those who are skilled in combat and you aren't as skilled as I am," he gently told his son-in-law. "Besides, Kathryn's my love and responsibility and no one else's…"

"Bones, get to the Mess Hall," Jim ordered anxiously, hearing reports on the conn. "Amanda's been taking injured people there because it's closer to the Transporter room than Sickbay is and…"

As Admiral Pike went to the turbolift, Spock rose, "Admiral Pike, I will join you," Spock said softly.

"Go ahead, Spock," Jim replied anxiously, not wanting Chris to be alone. "I'm sure Chekov and Sulu…"

Spock nodded and silently joined Admiral Pike at the turbolift, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Once they were gone, Jim rose from his chair and frowned when he suddenly heard a whirring sound.

Four Romulans appeared on the Bridge and started shooting, prompting Jim, Nyota, Hawkins, Riley, Stiles, Leonard, and most on the Bridge to pull their own weapons and join in the fight. Charlie Scott, however, silently dodged the firing and snuck up behind one of them, as they ignored him.

With a flourish of his arms, Charlie Scott quickly snapped the neck of one of the Romulans, killing him and allowing the other three to be distracted long enough for Jim, Leonard, and Nyota to shoot them.

"Where'd you learn that, kid?" Leonard asked in a shocked voice, gazing at Charlie Scott.

Charlie Scott sighed, but didn't reply because he had learned how to defend himself while enduring time as David's slave for the past several years, "They're firing at us again, Captain!" Giotto shouted.

"Reinforce shields!" Jim yelled, running back to his seat as the ship again rocked from weapons fire.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

"Isn't this fitting, the woman I nearly beat to death is now at my hands?" Jeris crooned, smirking as he watched a weak Kathryn try to help Michael up while Charlie and Arianne helped Zachary. "If you were true warriors, you would leave the invalid and old woman to die and face me head-on."

Rage filled Charlie and he lunged at Jeris, knocking them both back into the patient bay, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!" he roared as he and Jeris began battling each other with knives.

"Arianne, you take Zachary and I'll be along with Michael," Kathryn spoke even though she was unsure if she could physically manage to get her injured son to the door on her own. "Charlie's distracting…"

Making a mental note to talk to Charlie later about his impulse control, Arianne helped Zachary hurry across Sickbay as fast as they could, "NO!" Jeris shouted, firing at them and missing, only to hit one of the biomonitors and causing it to explode into flames. "I WILL HAVE MY VICTORY HERE TODAY!"

Swearing, Charlie stabbed Jeris in the arm and barely missed being stabbed in the stomach as the fire grew around them and partially blocked access to where Kathryn was trying to help Michael.

Coughing, Arianne managed to get Zachary into the corridor just in time to see her father and Spock step off the turbolift, "I'm going back in," she said through coughs. "I have to help them…"

"Arianne, what is going on?" Admiral Pike asked in an anxious voice. "Is…is Sickbay on FIRE?!"

Arianne coughed, "Jeris…he's in there fighting Charlie and Mom and Michael are trapped behind a fire that broke out when Jeris shot a biomonitor," she breathed anxiously. "I have to go back in…"

"Jeris?!" Spock exclaimed, his eyes wide with anger as he thought of the pain Jeris put him through.

Before Arianne could reply, Spock burst into the room, "Stay out here with Zachary, Arianne," Admiral Pike spoke anxiously, handing over his communicator. "I'll go get your mother and Michael out."

Swallowing hard, Arianne took her father's communicator and knelt down next to Zachary as her father rushed into Sickbay, "Security and Medical to Sickbay!" she said anxiously through violent coughs.

Inside Sickbay, Spock was horrified to see Jeris holding Charlie in a chokehold over a biobed and he swiftly hit Jeris's arm, forcing him to let go. Admiral Pike, meanwhile, pushed his way through the smoke and found Kathryn holding a breather to Michael's face while a wound on Michael's leg bled heavily.

"Chris, take Michael and go," Kathryn breathed anxiously. "I know how to stop the fire…but…"

Admiral Pike reached down and picked Michael up so Kathryn could stand, which she did, "We'll get out of this together," he breathed anxiously, not willing to leave her behind. "The fire's getting worse."

Kathryn nodded and slowly followed after Chris and Michael, the three of them reaching the patient bay just in time to see Charlie thrust a dagger into Jeris's back while Jeris had Spock pinned against a wall. Charlie looked bloodied up and Spock was trying to keep Jeris's hands away from his neck.

Jeris's eyes widened in shock and he let go of Spock, allowing Spock to move towards the door, "You insolent little _brat_ ," Jeris hissed, glaring daggers at Charlie. "Wasn't murdering Khan enough?!"

Spock frowned and Charlie froze at the mention of Khan, allowing Jeris to press him into a wall and press his hands into the young man's face, " _Remember_ ," Jeris spat, forcing a mind-meld on him.

Cursing loudly, Kathryn shoved Jeris away from Charlie and then grabbed Charlie, coughing anxiously as she shoved him into Spock's arms. Jeris started shaking from the knife in his back, but he managed to grab Charlie's weak arm to try and pull him back. Charlie grabbed Spock's phaser from his belt and shot Jeris in the neck, downing the man. Kathryn shoved Charlie and Spock out of the patient bay and Chris followed with Michael, thinking that Kathryn would follow. Kathryn, however, had other ideas.

"I love you," Kathryn breathed through coughs as she hit the door control to seal the patient bay off from the offices and supply cabinets. "I love you all and I want you to live your lives to the fullest."

Horrified, Spock rushed over to the door just in time to see Kathryn access the control panel that would temporarily suck all of the oxygen from the burning room, "NO!" Charlie shouted, deeply horrified.

Admiral Pike, however, silently watched as Kathryn collapsed after using the controls to initiate a temporary sequence, "I love you," he whispered, tears filling his eyes as he slowly watched her fade until she was gone.

Jeris's eyes narrowed as he realized he was trapped and as the life ebb out of him, he cursed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small control pad. Using the last of his strength, he activated it.

Trembling with shock and rage, Admiral Pike stumbled into the corridor and fell to his knees with Michael still in his arms, "Dad?" Arianne said, seeing his sorrow. "Where…where's Mom?"

Just then, Leonard, Hendorff, and several other Security and Medical personnel burst on to the deck and froze when they saw the group, "She…she and Jeris are dead," Admiral Pike finally managed to say.

Leonard's eyes widened, "Amanda…she set up a temporary Sickbay in the Mess," he finally said.

Spock looked stunned, "Kathryn initiated a cycle to cut off the oxygen in Sickbay," he spoke shakily.

Michael, who was semi-conscious, started coughing and sputtering, "I'd better take Michael to the Mess," Admiral Pike spoke in a quiet voice. "The oxygen should come back on soon…"

"Why would Kathryn do that manually?" Giotto asked in a confused voice. "There's a voice…"

Admiral Pike sighed, "She died as she lived," he replied coldly. "A heroic inspiration to us all."

Realizing that Admiral Pike had had enough, Leonard guided him off towards the Mess and Charlie followed with Zachary. Arianne, however, remained with Spock and the other officers to talk if anyone needed to cry right then and there. A truly remarkable soul had just been lost on the ship that day.

* * *

 ** _Rec Deck_**

Lorian sighed softly as his new little son fell asleep after expressing discomfort and confusion about his unfamiliar environment. He sat in Kathryn's chair, silently watching as Saavik, Little Charlie, Valeris, Zakai, Carol, Isabella, Peter, Demora, Joachim, Kathy, Lara, Tuvok, Jaron, Lenny, David, Perrin, Gabriel, and other Klingons and Excelsior crew all made themselves comfortable using whatever resources they had. Amanda had asked him to care for the baby and the others while she went to use her nurse skills.

As Lorian looked up to check on the group, a whirring sound filled the room and two armed Romulan soldiers appeared near the turbolift. The Klingon Council immediately rose and formed a row in front of the others, all of them holding their daggers out and ready to defend their new friends.

Noise filled the Rec Deck as the Klingons and Romulans rushed at each other and the four Romulans were quickly downed by the Klingons. Lorian rose and watched as the village council turned back to the group, all of them sporting minor cuts, bruises, and looking as if they had won a great battle.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom that shook the ship and sent everyone all over the deck.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

"What's going on?" Jim asked in an anxious voice as the shaking increased in intensity.

Nyota suddenly frowned when she heard frantic comm chatter flooding the ship's channels, "I'm not sure, Captain, but people all over the ship are reporting the same thing," she replied anxiously.

"It's not us," Hikaru, who had come to the Bridge and relieved Riley at Helm, commented anxiously.

Jim frowned, "Turn the viewing screen on," he ordered anxiously. "Gillian, let's see what's happening."

Nodding, Gillian quickly switched the viewscreen on, "Captain, Sickbay's entered an oxygen deprivation cycle and set off the alarms," she said, quickly noticing a blip on the other screen. "Fire damage."

"Uhura, see if you can reach anyone down there," Jim replied, his eyes widening when he saw that the Romulan warship was now dead in space and breaking apart. "What…what is going on?"

The turbolift door suddenly opened and Jim turned just in time to see a weathered Arianne and Spock come on to the Bridge, "Did you get the situation in Sickbay under control?" he asked worriedly.

Spock swallowed hard and looked at the ground and Arianne bit her lip, not sure of how to explain what happened because everyone on the Bridge would be upset, "Jim," she finally spoke in a quiet voice.

Quickly realizing that something was very wrong, Jim got up and walked over to them, "Jeris beamed into Sickbay and shot a biomonitor," Arianne spoke softly, her voice trembling as she looked at Jim through somber eyes. "My father and Spock helped get Michael, Zachary, Charlie and I out, but my mother locked herself in the patient bay and started the oxygen cycle to extinguish the fire. She…"

"Kathryn Pike is no longer alive, Captain," Spock managed to say. "She died heroically."

Jim paled; Nyota started crying; Stiles gasped; Hikaru and Pavel hugged each other and started crying; and the rest of the officers on the Bridge went very quiet. Swallowing hard, Jim looked back at the Romulan vessel just in time to see it explode and a wave of debris and radiation hit the Enterprise.

Alarms blared and the entire Bridge crew was thrown all over the place as the ship was catapulted away from Khitomer. For what seemed like an eternity, the Enterprise-A hurled through space.

"Scotty!" Jim hollered, nearly falling as he smacked the conn. "Is there any way to stop this?!"

Static filled the Bridge and the ship continued hurling until it suddenly stopped with a shudder.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall**_

A few from the Excelsior had already come in and were resting comfortably on cots after being treated for injuries that required rest. Charlie had brought Zachary in and was now holding a silent vigil beside the cot while his brother slept. All Zachary had needed was an ongoing treatment for smoke inhalation.

The sight of a battered looking Admiral Pike walking into the room carrying an injured Michael in his arms caused Amanda, Joanna, and Rebecca to stop setting up cots and supplies, "Chris?" Rebecca asked.

"Joanna, help me prepare for surgery right now!" Leonard barked as he came into the Mess Hall.

Joanna frowned, but helped Admiral Pike get Michael on a bed, "Sickbay's unusable for the moment, so we'll have to make do," Leonard explained briskly. "He was shot in the leg and it looks broken…"

"Where's Kathryn?" Rebecca asked in a confused voice. "Michael was visiting her…"

Leonard sighed as Joanna quickly got him the supplies he needed, "It's a long story," he replied in a somber voice, frowning when he examined Michael's leg. "What kind of weapon did Jeris use?!"

"What was that crazy shaking a moment ago?" Amanda asked worriedly. "Were we fired upon?"

Michael's eyes fluttered and he let out a groan that was muffled because of the breathing mask on his face, "Mom?" he managed to say in a weak voice. "I hear talking….where's my mom?"

Admiral Pike flinched, "Michael, she locked herself in the patient bay to get rid of the fire and gave us time," he spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as Michael turned his head towards him. "She's gone, son."

Joanna's eyes went wide, but she swallowed hard and kept working, "Kathryn's…gone?" Rebecca commented, shocked that she and Michael's secret was still a secret. "I…never got a chance to tell…"

Amanda bowed her head and moved to an area away from the group, offering a quiet Vulcan prayer for the loss, "Bridge to Mess Hall," Jim's voice suddenly broke out. "Bones, are you down there?"

Fighting the urge to cry, Rebecca made her way over to the comm terminal, "Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy is busy," she explained in as steady a voice as she could manage. "What is it you require?"

"Uhura's getting reports of wounded all over the ship because of whatever it is we just went through and I've got people bringing the wounded to the Mess," Jim replied. "Do you need backup down there?"

Rebecca looked to Leonard, who was in the process of giving Michael a spinal anesthetic, "Sorry to do this, kiddo, but it's safer to keep you awake," Leonard commented softly. "Just keep breathing slowly."

"It would be very helpful to have assistance, Captain," Rebecca replied, turning back to the comms.

As Leonard lowered Michael on to the cot, Admiral Pike sighed heavily and pulled out his personal PADD, "I…I need a moment to send a message to Earth," the older Admiral spoke shakily. "Excuse me."

Not daring to leave the room, Admiral Pike slowly made his way to a corner table at the far end of the room and sat. He knew that Michael was in pain and needed him, but his surgery had to come first.

Admiral Pike became so deeply engrossed in composing a message to President Harriman that he didn't notice Kathy come in with Lara, "…Charlie commed me," he heard a familiar voice say. "About…"

Quickly finishing off his message, Admiral Pike sent it and looked up just in time to see Leonard setting Michael's leg. Hoping that President Harriman would reply soon, Admiral Pike went over to them.

"Michael, don't look at what Leonard's doing," Admiral Pike instructed, sitting on a chair next to the cot.

Emotionally drained by the sudden news of his mother's death and his injury, Michael slowly looked at his father and closed his eyes to sleep. Sighing heavily, Admiral Pike took one of Michael's hands and gently stroked his hair. As the surgery continued, wounded individuals began entering the Mess.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	11. Moving Forward After Death

_**12 Hours Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Presidential Mansion – San Francisco, Earth**_

"Message from the U.S.S. Enterprise-A," a computer spoke, breaking through the evening silence.

President Harriman, who was on his way to speak at the end of term Academy banquet, froze and walked back to his desk. He smoothed down his dress uniform and sat down at his computer.

 _President Harriman,_

 _It is my sincere regret to inform you that Kathryn passed away 12 hours earlier in the Sickbay of the Enterprise-A in a heroic fashion…_

Swearing loudly, President Harriman read the rest of the message and sighed heavily, "Kathryn went the way she wanted to," he muttered anxiously before tapping his intercom. "Yeoman Barrows?"

There was a silence as Yeoman Barrows came into the office, "Yes sir?" she asked nervously.

"The end of year banquet will now be postponed indefinitely," President Harriman replied in a somber voice as he stood up. "Kathryn Pike was killed in the line of duty on the Enterprise-A."

Yeoman Barrows paled, "Attention, members of Starfleet," President Harriman spoke after fiddling with a few buttons on his comm panel. "The end of year banquet and commencement ceremonies will be postponed due to the death of a very prominent member of our family. I have just been informed that Kathryn Pike, wife of Admiral Pike, was killed in the line of duty approximately 12 hours ago…"

* * *

 _ **Edge of Federation Space - U.S.S. Enterprise-A – Captain's Ready Room/Bridge**_

"Captain's Log; I don't know the stardate," Jim spoke in a tired voice as he sat in his Ready Room with a chicken sandwich and coffee to placate his hunger. "It's been 12 hours since the Romulan Praetor's ship exploded and sent us back into Federation Space. The Enterprise-A is too badly damaged to go very far very fast, so we have ample time to grieve the loss of someone I very much saw as a mother figure…"

The door chime buzzed and Jim sighed, "Computer, save log," he spoke softly. "Come in."

Despite his somber mood, Jim managed a smile when it was Rebecca who entered the room, "Hey there, my daughter, how are you?" he asked in a tired voice. "How did Michael's surgery go?"

Rebecca sighed heavily, "Michael's leg is repaired and in a cast, but he's facing a long recovery," she replied in a quiet voice as she approached the desk. "Chris…told him about his mother last night."

Jim nodded and sighed tiredly, "I heard about that," he spoke quietly. "He was sedated after…"

"Nobody was expecting Kathryn to die on this mission and in such a way," Jim explained in a tired voice. "You see, Rebecca, I often hacked Starfleet computers to find out what was going on with her health because she would hardly tell anyone how she was feeling. What I found wasn't overly pleasant."

Rebecca nodded, "Um, I'm pregnant," she spoke softly. "We figured it out on Khitomer."

Jim's eyes widened, "And Captain Sulu could use your help in debriefings," Rebecca continued softly. "People are overwhelmed about the battle and about Kathryn; they need others to talk to."

"Michael's hysterical because you never got to tell Kathryn your news," Jim reasoned quietly.

Rebecca nodded somberly as tears filled her eyes, "Come here, Becca," Jim said, standing up.

Tears flowed as Jim held Rebecca while she cried and he joined her in crying, "I've been trying to answer questions people have about Kathryn when I don't even have all the answers," Jim finally said softly. "You said that Captain Sulu needs help talking to people? Why don't we go and do that for a while?"

Rebecca nodded and led Jim out on to the Bridge where Spock was sitting in the command chair while Lorian worked at the Science station, Johnny worked at Helm, and Pavel worked at Navigation. All of the other stations were empty, as most officers were tired, injured, or emotionally drained.

"Captain, I have determined that we are in the Alpha Quadrant, just on our side of the border," Spock spoke tonelessly, trying hard to fight emotions. "We, however, have sustained severe damage and are facing a long journey home. Any available personnel are working on the damage we sustained…"

Jim nodded, "Most areas, except for Sickbay, are functioning," Spock finished quietly. "It is sealed."

Sighing, Jim silently studied Spock, "Spock, have you rested?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Spock sighed quietly, "I am functional," he spoke quietly. "Every able-bodied officer is needed…"

Without warning, Spock suddenly broke into an intense coughing fit severe enough that he curled into a ball, "Spock?" Pavel asked, quickly turning to look at Spock worriedly. "You do not sound vell."

Spock shook his head and closed his eyes, "C'mon, Spock," Jim spoke gently. "You need to be looked at."

Ignoring the concerned look Pavel was giving him, Spock rose and let Jim and Rebecca lead him into the turbolift and unconsciously placed a hand on his chest during the journey up through the ship.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall**_

"Admiral Pike, are you hungry?" Admiral Pike heard a voice ask as he sat in a chair beside Michael's bed, watching as Michael slept soundly with the help of sedation and pain medication. "There's food."

Admiral Pike looked up from Michael's sleeping form and saw Dr. M'Benga standing beside the cot holding a bowl of food, "It smells wonderful, but I had better stay close to Michael," he spoke softly. "I told him about his mother last night after he woke from surgery and it did not go very well…"

M'Benga nodded and looked over to the other end of the Mess Hall where Leonard was sharing a meal with Arianne, Joanna, Zachary, Valeris, and Kathy at a table while David, Lenny, Perrin, Lara, and Zakai sat on a blanket on the floor eating simple food, "Charlie, Saavik, and Little Charlie are having a rest, but they were here earlier," Admiral Pike spoke softly. "So many crew members have come to offer condolences and see if we need anything…I'm keeping a list so I can thank them when we get back home."

"Would you be annoyed if I offered my condolences, then?" M'Benga asked softly. "Because I do."

Admiral Pike sighed patiently and made a note on his PADD, "I contacted President Harriman last night and I'm sure many others are also contacting Earth," he spoke quietly. "Is that where Carol is?"

"The Khitomer village council are in the process of contacting their High Command about what happened and Carol's helping them figure out the technology," M'Benga replied calmly.

Admiral Pike nodded and rubbed his face tiredly, "I'm tired," he spoke quietly. "Extremely tired."

"If you need to rest, I can spell you off," M'Benga offered quietly. "I don't mind and…"

Suddenly, Jim and Rebecca came into the room helping Spock, who was coughing uncontrollably, walk, "Bones, Spock's sick," Jim said anxiously. "He just started coughing while on the Bridge…"

Admiral Pike suddenly looked alarmed, "Spock, did you ever get seen after you were in the Sickbay fire?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Come to think of it, I don't think Charlie got seen either."

Leonard got up from the table and hurried over to Spock, "Get a nebulizer, M'Benga!" he barked, helping Spock sit on a nearby cot that was empty. "Sickbay's shut down because the destroyed biomonitor emitted a huge amount of radiation. Nobody goes in there without proper gear."

M'Benga quickly grabbed a nebulizer from the galley and brought it to Spock, "Hold this in your mouth and just lie down for a while," he instructed anxiously, putting it in Spock's mouth. "Breathe slowly."

"I saw Admiral Pike and Zachary after the fire and they seem fine," Leonard spoke anxiously. "Why?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "Spock and Charlie were fighting Jeris," he explained. "We were not."

Spock inhaled sharply and lay down on the cot with the item still in his mouth, "M'Benga, run tests for radiation poisoning," Leonard spoke anxiously as he hurried to the door, anxious to find Charlie.

It didn't take Leonard long to get to the quarters that Charlie, Saavik, and their little son shared and he could hear anxious coughing from the corridor, "Charlie, Saavik?" he called out, hitting the door chime.

The door slid open and Saavik stood there looking anxious, "Doctor McCoy," she spoke anxiously.

Sounds of vomiting filled the air, "Charlie…is quite unwell," Saavik spoke softly. "The smoke."

Leonard entered the quarters just in time to see Charlie emerge from the bathroom, "You need nebulizer treatments in the Mess," he ordered firmly. "Come with me right now."

Charlie silently allowed himself to be hustled to the Mess Hall, sat on a cot, and given a portable nebulizer, "If it makes you feel sleepy, take a nap," Leonard spoke anxiously. "All right?"

A loud beep suddenly filled the room, "Captain, we're receiving a hail from the Klingon High Council," Uhura's voice filled the screen. "They've heard about what happened and want to assist us."

Jim sighed, "Go do your duty, Kirk," Admiral Pike spoke calmly. "My place is here and yours is there."

"Sir, we should support you," Jim spoke anxiously, looking ashen. "You just lost your wife…"

Admiral Pike sighed, "Get to the Bridge and take your diplomat with you," he spoke firmly. " _Now_."

Realizing that he was being sent to the Bridge, Zachary paled, "Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Starfleet gave you the assignment originally and now that you are back, you need to do what they asked you to do," Admiral Pike spoke calmly. "You're very intelligent and capable of diplomacy."

Zachary suddenly froze with an expression of terror on his face, unable to speak, move, or express himself. Valeris immediately touched his face, murmuring soft words in Vulcan as she caressed him.

"Captain, with all due respect, he can't and should not be forced into this," Arianne spoke firmly, rising from her seat to go to Zachary's side. "You have no idea what he went through with the Romulans…"

Jim frowned, "No, I don't because you have been avoiding your debriefing," he replied firmly.

Admiral Pike's eyes widened in surprise, "There are some things better left alone," Arianne spoke firmly as she put an arm around Zachary. "Valeris, I don't want you lifting him in your condition."

Valeris nodded and Jim quickly ran over to the intercom, "I'm coming, Uhura," he spoke, tapping it.

"…My back hurts," Zachary mumbled incoherently, not opening his eyes. "I need to lie down."

Flustered over what he didn't know, Jim turned and silently left the Mess Hall while Arianne and Valeris helped Zachary to an empty cot. Arianne knew that the torture was finally catching up with Zachary.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Scotty, Charlie Scott, Lorian, Pavel, Johnny, Nyota, and all of the other officers looked at Jim as he stepped off the turbolift and he stared at the screen in surprise. A Klingon dressed in regal attire was sitting in a command chair surrounded by other Klingons, all of them working at battle stations.

"Captain Kirk, I am Chancellor Gorkon, the newly established Chancellor of the Klingon High Council," the regally dressed Klingon spoke in a gruff voice. "Krell, Valkris, and Tamar have informed me of what happened at Khitomer and I am sorry for your losses. I have come to collect the evacuees from Khitomer and we also took the liberty of sending a communication to New Vulcan, as they are the closest planet to your location, and they are waiting to be of assistance to you however you may need it."

Jim's eyes widened in confusion, "We're that close to New Vulcan?" he replied. "The Romulan ship blew up 12 hours ago and we've been sitting here because the explosion took out our navigation and…"

Chancellor Gorkon nodded, "If you continue on your present course, you will reach it very soon," he replied in a slightly amused voice. "Considering the present circumstances, would you like to postpone the diplomatic talks until a later date? Death is a terrible thing and you should be allowed to grieve."

"The diplomatic talks were our primary mission," Jim replied. "An order from President Harriman."

Chancellor Gorkon looked surprised, "Does he know of the death?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Admiral Pike contacted him last night," Jim replied quietly. "We haven't heard back."

Chancellor Gorkon nodded, "Let me convene with my council," he spoke calmly. "Please…wait."

The screen went black and Jim sighed wearily, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Captain, we really dunnae have enough power to get back to Earth," Scotty spoke anxiously.

Jim nodded grimly, "Is there any hope of getting Navigation working?" he asked worriedly.

"Captain, Joachim might have some ideas," Charlie Scott spoke quietly. "I'm better with the Engineering stuff, but he's good with everything else. I know you said to let him rest with his family, but he might…"

Jim looked thoughtful, "Joachim's been through endless torture and he doesn't even have the use of one arm," Nyota commented in a concerned voice. "What kind of repair work can he do?"

Johnny gave Nyota a look, "One's ability to contribute does not necessarily depend on having use of limbs, Commander," he spoke in a quiet voice. "When I was imprisoned on Rura Penthe with my father, I saw many who had been deprived of limbs do work simply because they had to do it to survive…"

The Bridge went deathly silent, as Johnny had never spoken openly about his time on Rura Penthe to anyone except for Arianne and Charlie, "I think it's rather unfair to judge Joachim as incapable simply because he does not have the use of an arm," he spoke firmly, rising from his seat. "If you will excuse me, Captain, I cannot serve alongside such a judgemental crew. I will be serving elsewhere."

Deeply stunned, Pavel followed Johnny into the turbolift and looked at him questioningly, "You should not hawe talked to ze keptin like zat," he spoke quietly. "Ewen eef your fazzer eez ze Preseedent."

"I happen to know that Joachim wants to meet with Captain Sulu for a debriefing, but both of them don't want to go behind Kirk's back," Johnny spoke quietly. "Kathryn's death complicates things."

Pavel nodded, "Commander Uhura was out of line, especially considering Jaron has a permanent disability and may live with his parents for the rest of his life," Johnny spoke firmly as they got off on one of the decks that contained crew quarters. "Are they scared that Joachim's aligned with the Romulans?"

"I do not know, but you should go apologize," Pavel spoke, following after Johnny. "Vat are you doing?"

Johnny hit the doorbell, "Come in," a tired voice said, making Pavel wonder where they were.

The door slid open and Johnny led Pavel inside, sighing when he saw Joachim sitting on the couch playing a game with Isabella using his good arm while his injured arm rested in a clean sling, who was sitting on the floor. Stiles was working at a nearby computer and smiled at both Johnny and Pavel.

"Navigation's shot," Johnny spoke softly. "We're supposedly close to New Vulcan, but we can't tell."

Joachim's eyebrows raised, "And is there a reason why someone can't take a shuttle out and we follow the shuttle according to what they find?" he replied calmly. "Has the Captain even considered that?"

"Everyone's been in a grieving mood since Mrs. Pike's death," Johnny spoke softly. "She passed…"

Joachim sighed, "More could die if we don't do something about this situation," he replied softly.

"You are right," Pavel spoke quietly. "Why do you not come talk to ze keptin yourself?"

Joachim looked uncomfortable, "If you were under the control of the Romulans for several years, do you think you would be trusted to help Starfleet?" he asked softly. "I don't think I'm trusted…."

Pavel frowned, deeply confused, "My mother relied heavily on Arianne's friendship when our lives were in turmoil and Arianne is one of the few I trust now because she saved me," Joachim spoke quietly.

"If I conwinced her to talk to you, vould you come out of ze room?" Pavel asked softly.

* * *

 ** _Mess Hall_**

"My leg hurts," a weak voice spoke, prompting Admiral Pike to look up from his personal PADD.

Admiral Pike looked relieved as he turned his head and saw that Michael was awake, "Hey there," he spoke in a gentle voice, taking Michael's hand. "Do you want me to get Leonard to give you meds?"

"I'd like to be awake for a while," Michael spoke numbly. "Where's…where's Mom's body at?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "Sickbay," he replied softly. "We haven't been able to retrieve it yet due to the radiation in there. Maybe we'll be able to get access to it by the time we get back to Earth."

Michael sighed groggily, "I'm hungry," he spoke in a faint voice. "Is there anything to eat?"

Nodding, Admiral Pike silently got up and made his way over to the galley where a somber looking Martine was keeping an eye on the rations, "Admiral," Martine spoke quietly. "Food for you?"

"For Michael," Admiral Pike replied softly. "I…I'm not in any mood to eat anything."

Martine gave Admiral Pike a look, "Really, Chris, eat something," a voice suddenly said.

Admiral Pike turned and was surprised to see Rebecca standing there in clean clothes and carrying some food, "Rebecca, you should be resting," he spoke quietly. "You're expecting a child, I hear."

"Dad likes bragging," Rebecca replied calmly. "Chris, you need to take some time for yourself."

Michael eyed Rebecca tiredly, "Hey," he spoke in a weak voice. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, but I'm not sure about your dad," Rebecca replied softly. "He needs a break."

Admiral Pike sighed gently, "Oh, and Dad said you're not allowed to go to the Bridge for your break," Rebecca spoke in a kind voice, taking a seat beside Michael. "He says you need some personal time."

"I suppose that's where Leonard and Arianne are since I haven't seen them lately," Admiral Pike replied.

Rebecca nodded and Admiral Pike silently handed the ration pack to her before moving across the Mess Hall. He eyed the sleeping Charlie, Spock, and Zachary briefly before making his way into the corridor.

During the walk back to his quarters, Admiral Pike passed a few off-duty personnel and nodded politely when they murmured condolences. Once he was inside his quarters, however, he tore off his boots and jacket, throwing them on the floor in a heap. He silently went over to an equipment locker that was stored in the corner of the room and stared at it. Kathryn had acquired it before coming on board and had been using her spare time to record and store messages to all the people who she cared about.

"You never intended to come home," Admiral Pike murmured softly as he sat in a chair next to the locker and touched the top of it briefly before opening it. "You made that perfectly clear."

Sighing softly, Admiral Pike leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He was so very tired.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door chime rang, but Admiral Pike remained resting in the chair beside the locker. A moment later, the door slid open and Jim paused at seeing Admiral Pike asleep.

"Admiral?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "I was wondering if you had a minute?"

Admiral Pike sighed and opened his eyes, "Kirk, what is it?" he asked in a tired voice.

"The Klingons say that we're close to New Vulcan, but our Navigation system is out," Jim explained nervously. "Do you think that we should go there, get some help, and engage in diplomacy there?"

Admiral Pike gave Jim a look, "I'm not the official diplomat for that, nor am I in charge of this ship," he replied in a patient voice. "Starfleet assigned Zachary to negotiate with the Klingons about peace."

"I don't think Zachary can handle it," Jim spoke quietly. "Neither do the Doctors McCoy."

Admiral Pike frowned in confusion, "Bones sent me a message from his quarters advising that Zachary be left alone when it comes to duties for the time being," Jim explained in a worried voice. "He says that he wants to run extensive tests on Zachary once he has access to a full set of medical equipment."

"Are the Klingons eager to engage in diplomatic talks?" Admiral Pike asked quietly.

Jim sighed, "They think we should all land on New Vulcan and take things from there," he replied. "Apparently, they've already been in touch with the New Vulcan High Command and Ambassador Sarek is on the planet, as he's doing some visiting. Sarek would like to talk to us about what happened…"

Admiral Pike sighed wearily, "Go and make arrangements with the High Command to land if you feel that it's appropriate to do," he replied calmly. "Jim, you're the Captain and you need to get your head out of this grieving fog already. Kathryn would want you to continue doing your duty, as do I."

Jim's eyes widened and he watched as Admiral Pike reached into the storage locker and pulled out a PADD with his name on it, "This is for you from Kathryn," Admiral Pike said, offering Jim the PADD. "I don't know what's on it. When you have some time to yourself, it might be worth investigating."

"Um, I understand what you're going through," Jim spoke softly. "When I lost T'Pol after George was born, I didn't think I could keep going. I didn't know what to do because I really loved her…"

Admiral Pike suddenly looked thoughtful, as Jim had rarely spoken of T'Pol to anyone except George, Lorian, and Gillian since her death. Edith hadn't even known much about Jim's brief first marriage because Jim hadn't been in a good enough emotional state to share those private memories.

Jim sighed, "I already contacted the Vulcan High Command before I came to talk to you," he confessed softly. "They have invited both of our ships to land and they're mobilizing resources to help us…"

"Well, you should be preparing your crew for that," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "The wounded, including Michael, will need to be moved to hospitals and there will be people with a need for shore leave."

Jim paused, "You've suffered the biggest loss out of all of us and you deserve shore leave first," he spoke quietly. "Once we're landed, I'm going to contact Earth and see what Starfleet Command wants us…"

"It's been 12 hours since Kathryn died," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "And I'm very worn down."

Jim nodded, silently taking a seat on the couch even though he hadn't been invited, "Since Spock's currently out of commission, you need to help Captain Sulu prepare the crews for arriving on New Vulcan," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "I'm very tired, yes, but I'm sure there are others worse off."

"I'll make the announcement on one condition," Jim spoke, not wanting to leave Admiral Pike alone.

* * *

"I've done all I can, darlin'," Leonard spoke softly as he set the dermal regenerator on the table.

Arianne, who had removed her clothes to let Leonard look at the wounds she had received on Jeris's ship, sighed heavily, "They don't hurt anymore at least," she replied in a tired, nervous voice.

"You may have some scars forever because a laser whip cuts deeper," Leonard spoke softly.

Nodding, Arianne put her undershirt and uniform shirt back on, "Now you," she spoke gently.

Leonard gave Arianne a look, "It happened when you, Zachary, and Joachim were supposed to be sleeping," he spoke, clearly shocked. "How did you even know I was taken from the cell?"

Arianne, however, merely gave Leonard a look and he sighed, wincing as he took his uniform shirt and undershirt off. His chest, back, and shoulders were covered in red and bruised up laser whip cuts.

"Sit on the bed," Arianne spoke softly as she picked up the dermal regenerator. "Please."

Leonard silently sat on the bed, wincing as Arianne began working on fixing his wounds with the dermal regenerator. A loud whistle suddenly sounded and the intercom suddenly beeped several times.

"Attention crew, this is Captain Kirk," Jim's voice suddenly rang out over the intercom. "We're being towed to New Vulcan by the Klingons and we should be there within the next few minutes. The Vulcan High Command has invited both us and the Klingons to land our ships and partake in recovery and shore leave. I will be contacting Starfleet Command for further orders once we are settled. Kirk out."

The sound of vomiting suddenly filled the air, "It sounds like it's coming from Pavel and Joanna's quarters," Leonard spoke in a concerned voice, frowning. "I hope they didn't catch a disease…"

Arianne quickly repaired a few more cuts before setting the dermal regenerator aside, "Let's go see what that is," she spoke in a concerned voice, handing him his shirts. "It sounds serious."

Leonard quickly dressed, got up, and followed Arianne to Pavel and Joanna's door, "Pavel, Jo?" he called out, hitting the doorbell anxiously. "Pavel, Jo; it's Dad. What's going on in there? Is someone sick?"

No response came and Leonard quietly used his command override to open the door, frowning when he heard quiet coughing and whispering. He and Arianne moved into the quarters, both of them shocked when they saw Pavel kneeling over the toilet while Hikaru stood nearby, holding a glass of water.

"Pavel?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "We could hear you vomiting from our quarters."

Pavel sighed wearily and nodded, "Ze battle on ze Excelsior and ze time on ze planet vas wery hard on my body," he spoke in a tired voice. "And Kathryn eez now gone and my body eez breaking down."

Hikaru offered Pavel the water and Pavel drank a bit, "Joanna eez helping veeth ze cheeldren today because zey steel need zeir school," Pavel spoke softly. "Can you help me get to my bed?"

"We'll be at New Vulcan soon," Leonard replied calmly. "Why don't you talk to Jim about…?"

Pavel sighed and shook his head, "Zere are zose who steel remember vat I did at ze battle of Wulcan," he explained in a tired voice. "I do not vant Joanna or my cheeldren treated badly ower zat."

Leonard and Arianne helped Pavel to his feet, "I have to go visit because I'm a Captain, but I'm also going to stay on the ship with Danaan, Peter, Demora, Scotty, and Charlie," Hikaru spoke firmly.

"There you go, Pavel," Arianne spoke gently as she got Pavel into bed. "Do you need anything?"

Pavel shook his head, "Just sleep and vater," he replied softly. "My body vill feel better after zat."

"I'm going to stay with Pavel til Joanna gets back," Hikaru spoke quietly. "Nobody else knows…"

Arianne nodded, "You do what you feel is appropriate to do," she replied softly. "All right?"

Hikaru nodded and Arianne left the quarters with Leonard at her heels, both of them quiet as they returned to the Mess Hall. Charlie was awake and out of bed, silently helping Zachary eat while Rebecca and Michael napped in another corner of the room. Dr. M'Benga was now manning the galley.

As Leonard and Arianne looked around, a tired looking Spock silently came into the Mess Hall with an anxious looking Jaron and Tuvok in tow, "You do not have to go down to the planet if you do not wish to, Jaron," Spock spoke in a tired voice. "I am planning to stay here, so you can stay with me."

"Father, may I travel down to the planet?" Tuvok asked quietly. "I have made a personal friend there."

Spock raised an eyebrow curiously, "You are only 17 Terran years old," he replied softly. "How is it that you acquired a special friend on New Vulcan when we have spent so little time here?"

"Are you forbidding me to socialize?" Tuvok asked quietly, raising his eyebrow at Spock.

Spock sighed, "I am not forbidding you to socialize," he replied tonelessly. "Please go."

Tuvok silently left and Spock sat with Jaron on an empty cot, "I understand your anxiety about socializing and you will not be forced to do anything you do not wish to do," Spock spoke softly.

Jaron nodded, "Father, you should get more rest," he spoke quietly. "I can read while you rest."

"I would prefer you have something to eat," Spock replied softly. "You have not consumed food or drink since Kathryn Pike's passing and it concerns me. I know her death upsets you, but we must continue…"

Jaron silently got up and walked over to the galley, "Doctor M'Benga, may I have a ration pack?" he asked quietly, forcing himself to make eye contact with the doctor. "I am supposed to eat."

* * *

 ** _Surface of New Vulcan_**

Nearly an hour later, Jim materialized at the entrance to the colony with Gillian, George, Lorian, Amanda, the new baby, Hikaru, and Arianne in tow. He and Hikaru would see what resources were available for the Enterprise and Excelsior crews and then send up orders for groups to beam down.

Krell, Valkris, and Tamar were already waiting and silently watching as several Vulcans, including Stonn, Sarek, and T'Pau, approached them, "Captain Kirk, Captain Sulu, Klingon friends, we bid you welcome to the planet of New Vulcan," T'Pau spoke in a toneless voice. "Chancellor Gorkon has made it clear that all of your crews have needs that we are capable of meeting. Where is Admiral Christopher Pike?"

"Admiral Pike is grieving, Lady T'Pau," Jim replied quietly. "His wife was killed 12 hours earlier and…"

The Vulcans all bowed their heads somberly and then suddenly went to attention with their gaze aimed beyond Jim and his group. Jim turned and was surprised to see Admiral Pike standing there in a uniform and carrying a bag on his shoulder. Arianne immediately turned to face him and embraced him.

"Admiral Christopher Pike, we grieve with thee," T'Pau spoke in a somber, reverent voice.

Admiral Pike offered a nod, but said nothing, "There is space in several properties within the city where your crews may recover and rest," T'Pau spoke tonelessly, gazing at both Jim and Hikaru. "The medical facility is also awaiting any injured or sick you may have. Every resource is at your disposal."

Jim and Hikaru silently looked at Admiral Pike worriedly, "Sir, are you all right?" Jim finally asked.

"I need to speak privately with Ambassador Sarek and then I need to contact President Harriman, if I may," Admiral Pike spoke in a tired, but business-like tone. "Kathryn left the Ambassador something."

T'Pau gave a nod and Admiral Pike silently walked off into the city with Ambassador Sarek, neither of them speaking as they walked, "Lorian and Amanda," she said, eyeing them and the newborn.

"We were given charge of this newborn after his mother passed on in childbirth," Lorian spoke in a toneless, reverent voice as he faced T'Pau. "Amanda and I have established a bond with him."

T'Pau gave a nod, "And what is his name to be?" she asked in a formal voice.

"James Lorian Kirk," Lorian replied in a toneless voice. "We thought an Earth name would be best."

T'Pau looked at Jim, who looked surprised, "James Kirk is the only father I have ever known and I felt it appropriate to name his first grandchild after him," Lorian stated tonelessly. "Is this agreeable?"

"We shall have a christening ceremony," T'Paul spoke tonelessly. "To celebrate the new child."

Jim sighed, "Lady T'Pau, there are certain members of the crew that fear leaving the ship because of a young man who was sentenced to life here," he explained nervously. "Aaron Locarno."

"Aaron Locarno was relocated to the Mimas Penitentiary because he was not responding to rehabilitative treatment," Stonn spoke. "He was violent towards several of the medical staff."

Jim nodded, knowing that Kathy and Johnny would be relieved to hear that, "Arianne, why don't you start inviting people to beam down?" he suggested, seeing the relieved expression on her face.

"Jim, the ship's getting ready to land," Arianne gently reminded him. "Scotty's handling it."

As if a switch had been flipped, the Enterprise-A suddenly flew overhead and slowly came down in a large spot just outside of the city, "So many people are tired and need rest," Jim murmured.

"Um, Captain, we should really talk about what happened on the Romulan ship," Arianne spoke.

Jim gave Arianne a surprised look, "I know you were beaten and so was Bones because Joachim mentioned it in his log," he replied quietly, a somber expression on his face. "If you and Bones don't feel ready to talk about what happened, I'm not going to rush you. If you want to talk about it, okay."

Just then, Jim's communicator beeped and he quickly fished it out of his pocket, "Father?" George's quiet voice spoke over the communicator. "Father, it's George. Are you available to converse?"

"What is it, son?" Jim asked softly, worried that George wasn't feeling well. "Are you all right?"

There was a sigh and George offered a reply in Vulcan that prompted T'Pau to frown, "Pon Farr," she said in a toneless voice. "Captain Kirk, your son is ill and is trying to request assistance."

"George is 22 and has never experienced the fever before," Jim spoke anxiously. "He was born on Earth as his mother died and so there was no chance to betrothe him to anyone. Can you help him?"

T'Pau raised an eyebrow, "Most females used for the Time were lost in Vulcan's destruction," she replied in a toneless voice. "Many also fear George because of his artificial limb…"

Cursing loudly, Jim ran off towards the landed ship to see if he could find some sort of solution.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

Agony ripped through George's body as he sat alone in the corner of the quarters he had insisted on having to himself. He hadn't been expecting Pon Farr because his birth had been traumatic enough to disrupt his development, but here it was and all he knew was that he needed help to survive it.

Most of his time on the ship had been spent in the schoolroom, helping Kathryn with the younger students so that Tuvok and Isabella could concentrate on their own studies. Now that Kathryn, who had been a grandmotherly figure to him, was gone, his mental stability and health was crumbling.

Noise filled the air as banging hit the door, but George merely remained where he was, "…George," he suddenly heard a voice say as people entered his quarters. "George, I've got Doctor McCoy with me…"

Closing his eyes, George trembled and muttered something in Vulcan, but allowed himself to be helped to his feet, "T'Pau said there aren't enough available females on Vulcan to help George," Jim spoke in an anxious voice as they walked towards the turbolift. "Maybe some medication will help stall this…"

As the three travelled through the ship, they passed several officers preparing to partake of shoreleave and they also saw Stiles leading Isabella and Joachim back to their quarters, "What's wrong with George?" Isabella asked, noticing that George looked extremely ill. "Is he sick or something?"

"It's called Pon Farr," Jim spoke quietly. "Vulcans endure it every seven years and they must mate or they will die. I'm sorry, Isabella, I haven't much time to talk. Bones, should we involve M'Benga?"

Isabella looked at her father, "Dad, I can help him," she spoke softly. "Please let me."

Jim frowned, "Isabella, you're only 15 and still very much a virgin…" he spoke anxiously.

"I was attacked and raped two years ago while on my way to school, Captain," Isabella spoke in a quavering voice. "It was by someone in Starfleet who wore a lot of pips and they told me I deserved it for being related to my mom and Joachim. I got help from Kathryn and Doctor Kirk when I got to school. I knew who it was who did it, but I was scared and I didn't want my father to get any backlash…"

Leonard's eyes widened in shock and Jim looked horrified, "What?" Joachim gasped, gazing at her.

"Dad wanted me to tell, but I didn't want him to get backlash," Isabella spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Silence filled the corridor, "Please let me help George, Captain," Isabella spoke again. "I just turned 16 and so I'm allowed to make my own decisions about that. He's been a very good friend and I don't want him to die. I don't even care that he's got an artificial limb! George does not deserve to die."

"If you were to help him, you would become betrothed to him," Jim spoke in a low voice.

Isabella nodded, "Captain, my innocence is already gone and if I can use my pain to help a friend, so be it," she spoke in a determined voice. "My mother would want me to help a friend if I could."

Stiles sighed, "Look, Captain, I'll sign whatever consent form I need to sign," he spoke softly.

Jim sighed heavily and finally nodded, "All right," he spoke quietly. "You may help him."

"Joachim and I are going down to the surface," Stiles said. "They may use our quarters."

Isabella nodded and gently took hold of George, "It's okay," she spoke gently. "I'll help you."

George mumbled in Vulcan, but didn't fight as Isabella escorted him to her family's quarters, "Stiles, I want to talk to you about this," Jim spoke sternly. "Why didn't you come to me about this?"

"Marla is their mother and Marla's association with Khan still remains a heavy burden to Starfleet," Stiles spoke in an ashamed voice. "Isabella didn't want me to be harassed by Starfleet."

Jim sighed, "We are going to talk about this and I am going to include Admiral Pike in the discussion," he spoke sternly, giving Stiles a look. "Rape is a very serious thing and this does need to be dealt with. We can include Isabella in the discussion after she is done helping George, which I am very grateful for."

"Yes, Captain," Stiles spoke quietly. "Joachim, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

Joachim responded by gently giving his father a hug with his good arm and letting out a sigh.

* * *

 ** _Earth Customs Station – San Francisco, Earth_**

President Harriman sighed as he stepped out of the airlock and on to the station that had been constructed during Christopher Pike's presidency. Pike had wanted to get a better feel for who was immigrating to and from Earth so that he could not only protect citizens, but also help immigrants find something that would be a good fit for them. The station was quiet for the moment, as it was early, but it would soon be filled with people either migrating to Earth or leaving Earth for parts unknown.

"President Harriman, I'm sorry to pull you away from San Francisco while you are dealing with the death of Kathryn Pike, but there is an urgent situation that requires your attention," T'Jola, a Vulcan Customs officer spoke as she approached him. "A foreign shuttle materialized at the border nearly an hour ago…"

President Harriman sighed and nodded, "The occupants were brought on to the station while their shuttle was inspected, but one of the occupants is injured and refusing to talk to anyone but James Kirk," T'Jola spoke tonelessly. "The other occupant appears pregnant, so they are in the Mess Hall."

It didn't take long for President Harriman and T'Jola to reach the Mess Hall, "David Marcus Kirk," President Harriman breathed, immediately recognizing the battered young man who sat at one of the tables wearing tattered clothing while a pregnant alien female sat next to him, eating a sandwich.

David eyed President Harriman suspiciously, "Yes?" he asked quietly. "I am David Marcus Kirk and this is my wife, Kira Celeste. I'm not sure who you are, but I asked to speak with James Kirk, sir."

"I'm John Harriman, President of Starfleet," President Harriman replied calmly. "Captain Kirk and the Enterprise-A are currently on assignment, but perhaps I can be of help to you and your lovely wife."

David sighed tiredly, "Praetor Jeris attacked me and my wife and sent us off in a shuttle to die, but here we are," he spoke in a tired voice. "I was raised by him, but he always saw me as Human waste…"

President Harriman nodded, "I am the biological son of James Kirk," David spoke quietly. "The story of how I came to be is quite complicated, but I simply wish to live here in peace with my family."

"I can certainly help you settle here," President Harriman spoke softly. "Do you need a doctor?"

David silently looked at Kira Celeste, "My wife is Bajoran and expecting our child, so I would prefer that she be seen first," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I am in pain, yes, but I hold little value to myself."

"Once Customs clears you, I will personally escort you to Starfleet Medical and have you meet with Doctor Piper," President Harriman spoke calmly. "T'Jora will proceed with clearing you both."

Kira Celeste looked concerned, as she and her fellow consorts had been treated roughly by the guards before being presented to David. Jeris had liked her to a point, but he had been forced to publicly abuse and disown both of them in order to save face with the Romulan Empire; it had been hard to take.

"Oh, the clearance won't hurt you," President Harriman spoke quickly. "It's just questions and the processing of whatever you brought with you. You'll also be registered as citizens of Earth."

David sighed and offered a large rucksack, "Our possessions are here," he explained stiffly.

T'Jora took the bag and emptied it on to another table, revealing holo-photos, PADDs, and other personal items, "There seems to be nothing dangerous here," she spoke tonelessly.

"The PADDs are personal recordings of our journey and also of Romulan intelligence that may help Starfleet," David spoke nervously, stroking Kira Celeste's back. "Do not be afraid, Imzadi."

Kira Celeste relaxed at David's touch and President Harriman sat down at the table with them, "Now, I have heard of the Bajorans because I was a prisoner of Rura Penthe for several years and there were some among the prisoners," President Harriman spoke gently. "I am quite honored to meet you."

"The Klingon-Romulan Alliance kidnapped many industrious Bajorans from their homes and either sold them off to other races for labor or sent them to Rura Penthe," Kira Celeste explained softly. "Some of the women were taken to Romulus by order of the Praetor. That is how I met David; he was invited to choose a wife before he fell out of the Praetor's favor and out of all of the women, he chose me."

President Harriman nodded as T'Jora repacked the rucksack, "The other females were dispersed among the Romulans as comfort and servants," Kira Celeste explained softly. "Bajor made a good deal of profit from their trades and they do not wish for those selected to ever return to the planet. I fear that their greed and mistreatment of their own people will come back to haunt them in a severe fashion."

"You are both cleared to proceed to Earth," T'Jora spoke, unsettled by what she had heard.

David nodded and collected the rucksack while Kira Celeste stood up, "I'll personally escort you to Starfleet Medical, get you the basic things you need, and then contact Captain Kirk about the situation," President Harriman spoke kindly. "Unless, you would like me to contact him before we leave?"

"Perhaps a brief message would be best," David spoke softly. "It would make me worry less."

President Harriman nodded and walked over to a nearby communications terminal, sighing heavily as he typed out a short message to Jim about David's current location and situation, "We do appreciate your help and kindness, President Harriman," David spoke in a quiet voice. "We feel somewhat reassured."

"I'm glad I could reassure you both," President Harriman replied as he sent the message off to Jim.

* * *

Please read and review!


	12. Processes of Grieving

_**12 Hours Later**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

Tables in the Mess Hall had been pushed together so that the crew could eat together when they felt like it and food from New Vulcan had been sent up to replace the weathered rations. Most of the crew had left the ship and were staying in the city, but a few had decided to stay on board for healing.

Leonard, Arianne, Spock, Nyota, Lorian, Amanda, little James, Saavik, Charlie, little Charlie, Kathy, Johnny, Lara, Zachary, Valeris, Zakai, Tuvok, Jaron, Gillian, Gabriel, Rebecca, and a tired looking Michael were all seated at the big table silently enjoying real food. Jim had been set to join in the meal, but a transmission from Earth had suddenly come for him and he was now in his Ready Room with the promise of joining in later.

As the group ate, Joanna entered the Mess Hall with Pavel, Lenny, David, and Perrin, "Hello," Pavel spoke in a tired voice, sighing as he took an empty seat next to Spock. "Kids, please hawe food."

"Daddy, are you going to eat too?" Lenny asked quietly, taking a seat. "Your tummy is empty."

Pavel sighed, "No, but I vill have some tea," he replied softly. "Joanna, please; you must eat."

"Are you still not feeling well, Pavel?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Even after sleep?"

Pavel shrugged, "Nyet, but I do not know vat to do," he spoke quietly. "Please pass ze tea."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "There are medical facilities on the planet," he commented tonelessly, giving Pavel a look. "If you are unwell, you should go to them because our Sickbay is currently unusable."

Pavel didn't reply as Arianne passed him a jug of tea that had been sent to the ship along with the food, "Commander Spock, please, let's not discuss this here," Joanna spoke in a quiet voice.

Charlie's eyes, however, were on Pavel's hands, "Why are your hands swollen?" he asked softly.

Swearing loudly, Leonard got up from the table and walked over to Pavel with a medical tricorder out, "Grandpa's saying bad words," David spoke anxiously, his eyes wide. "Do you have a swear jar?"

"I have been slowly feeling worse and worse seence ve crash landed on Kheetomer after ze fight veeth ze Romulans," Pavel explained. "I vas ze first officer, so Mee'Benga gave me pain meds and fluids…"

Leonard rolled his eyes and sighed to keep calm, "We're going to the hospital right _now_ ," he spoke firmly, giving his young son-in-law a stern look. "Whatever the Vulcans have against you, they're going to have to get over it because you are not well. Can you walk or do you need a stretcher?"

"Daddy's feet are huge!" Lenny exclaimed. "Mommy was massaging them earlier!"

Pavel sighed, "Ze boys are nosy," he spoke softly. "I seenk I can valk veeth help."

Leonard helped Pavel to his feet, "Daddy sick?" Perrin asked, her eyes wide and sad.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Leonard spoke firmly. "Tricorder picked up kidney issues."

Spock silently rose and walked over to a comm terminal, "Doctor, I can contact the hospital and ask them to beam you and Commander Chekov over so he does not have to walk," he spoke tonelessly.

Zakai looked up at Valeris, "Pawa sick?" he asked softly, his eyes big with sorrow and confusion.

"The hospital is going to lock on to the two of you," Spock reported, looking up from the comms.

Leonard swallowed hard, ignoring his distaste for transporters simply because he knew he had to be brave for Pavel, "Someone contact Admiral Pike," he said sternly. "He'll want to know about this."

Just as Jim, who had been reading and processing his message from Earth, came into the room, Pavel and Leonard transported away, "Where'd they go?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "What happened?"

"Pavel's not well, Jim," Gillian replied in a concerned voice. "What was the message you got?"

Jim suddenly paled and felt himself trembling, unable to speak about what the message said simply because it was a painful reminder of his past. He could feel all eyes and curiosity on him.

* * *

 ** _New Vulcan Colony_**

"You appear rested," Ambassador Sarek commented as he looked up from his meditation and saw Admiral Pike exit the guest compound where he had spent the last 12 hours resting, communicating with Starfleet, and cleaning himself up. "Are you well enough to return to the Enterprise-A?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "I'm not grieving any less, but I feel better than I did," he replied softly.

Ambassador Sarek nodded, quickly rising from his meditation stone, "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your guest dwelling so I could deal with everything I needed to deal with alone," Admiral Pike spoke.

"The loss of a spouse is not something that is handled lightly," Ambassador Sarek spoke as he and Admiral Pike left the compound and moved into the city street. "You are coping with the situation extraordinarily well with the time that has passed. Even now, there are times I grieve over…"

Noise filled the normally tranquil city square and Sarek sighed at the sight of several crewmembers from both the Enterprise-A and Excelsior crews enjoying all the city amenities alongside many intrigued looking Vulcans, "It is quite unusual, but pleasant to see the area so busy," he commented tonelessly.

"I'm relieved that everyone is staying busy," Admiral Pike spoke softly. "This loss has been hard."

Just then, an anxious looking Joanna came into the city square holding what appeared to be an old fashioned map, "Joanna?" Admiral Pike called out, frowning. "Joanna, what are you doing?"

"My father dragged Pavel to the hospital because Pavel's gotten really sick," Joanna spoke anxiously.

Admiral Pike frowned and Ambassador Sarek gestured towards a large building at the far end of the street, "The Medical Center is there," Ambassador Sarek spoke. "What is wrong with your mate?"

Joanna sighed heavily, "My father thinks Pavel is having kidney issues," she explained softly. "Pavel was injured when the Excelsior crash landed on Khitomer, but he felt he had to help others more…"

"Then you must go to him," Ambassador Sarek spoke tonelessly. "Come with me."

Joanna and Admiral Pike followed Ambassador Sarek to the Medical Center and they quickly found Pavel resting in a patient room with Leonard and a Vulcan Healer tending to him. A drip box was attached to Pavel's hand and an oxygen tube was in Pavel's nose, but Pavel looked extraordinarily calm.

"Hello," Pavel spoke in a tired voice, seeing Joanna, Admiral Pike, and Ambassador Sarek.

Joanna sighed anxiously as she approached the bed, "How bad is it?" she asked anxiously.

"At least one keedney eez damaged," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "Zey vill take eet out…"

Leonard sighed, "I'd feel better if we did that back on Earth, but the ship doesn't have the power to make it there," he spoke in a tired voice. "We're also monitoring the other kidney for damage."

Joanna sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I left the kids with Mom," she spoke softly.

"There are ships here that could ferry all of you home within a matter of hours, but I do not imagine you wish to leave your vessel behind," Ambassador Sarek spoke. "I could speak to Lady T'Pau."

Pavel sighed and yawned, "Honey, get some sleep," Joanna spoke softly, stroking his face.

Nodding, Pavel snuggled against Joanna and closed his eyes, prompting Admiral Pike to walk over to Leonard, "Please contact Captain Kirk about the situation," Admiral Pike firmly. "Do it now."

Leonard nodded and silently went over to the communications terminal, ignoring his anxiety.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

The tension in the Ready Room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but Gillian sat on the couch beside Jim, silently reading the message he had gotten from Earth, "I can't believe David is back on Earth," Jim spoke nervously. "I didn't think he would ever come back…he worshipped Jeris…"

Gillian sighed and patted Jim's knee, grateful that he had confided in her about his long-lost son and the drama surrounding how David was created, "President Harriman said that David was injured and had been beaten by Jeris for being Human and for protecting a Bajoran wife," she spoke softly.

"I'm not sure why Jeris would suddenly disown the child he's raised and then die trying to destroy the Enterprise," Jim mused anxiously. "Jeris's body is still in Sickbay along with Kathryn's and we can't…"

A beep filled the room and Jim sighed as he saw his comms terminal flashing, "I had hoped nobody would get themselves into trouble this soon," he said as he got up and walked over to the terminal.

"Jim, we've got a problem," Leonard said as he came on the screen. "Pavel's sick."

Jim frowned and Gillian gasped, "At least one of Chekov's kidneys is failing and it's cause he got some trauma during the Excelsior's crash landing on Khitomer," Leonard explained in a worried voice.

"Do you want me to tell Scotty to speed up the repairs?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

Leonard sighed, "The Enterprise-A has no Sickbay," he replied softly. "Ambassador Sarek has offered us use of a Vulcan ship to get back to Earth faster. I'm not sure what you want to do, though…"

"Chekov's sick," Jim interrupted firmly. "If Earth is where he can get help, we need to get there fast."

Leonard nodded, "The soonest we can go is in the morning because Pavel's already asleep and I don't feel like waking him up," he replied. "I think the little kids have already gone to bed and…"

"Arianne convinced them to finish their dinner and they are all now on the Rec Deck having a group sleepover," Jim commented softly. "Valeris and Saavik decided to join them there, but everyone else has gone to their quarters and are all settling down for the night. I'll announce our leaving tomorrow."

Leonard nodded, "Bones, David's back on Earth," Jim spoke, his anxiety level rising.

"What?!" Leonard replied, his eyes wide. "I thought he left when Jeris was found alive?"

Jim shrugged, "Go talk to the ship's counselor," Leonard replied firmly. "You need to."

The screen went black and Jim sighed, "Jim, she was there when this happened to you," Gillian spoke in a quiet voice, giving him a kind look. "If you can't talk to me about it, could you please talk to her?"

"If you'll walk with me for a bit while I muster the courage," Jim replied as he stood up.

Gillian nodded, rising as she took Jim's hand in her own. She offered him a smile as they walked out on to the Bridge and saw Hikaru sitting in the chair while Scotty and Charlie Scott were silently working on repairing the Navigation console, "Sulu, I thought you'd be off in the city," Jim said in a kind voice.

"Daanan took Peter and Demora to some sleepover thingy that's on the Rec Deck, so I decided to come down here," Hikaru replied in a quiet voice, holding up a PADD. "Chekov…he sent me a message."

Jim frowned, "We're working on trying to get home faster," he promised. "I've been called back to Earth to deal with a long-lost child and so Ambassador Sarek wants us to use a Vulcan ship to get home…"

Charlie Scott suddenly went rigid and muttered profanities, "Lad?" Scotty asked worriedly.

"David," Charlie Scott growled, glaring up at Jim. "You're talking about David, aren't you?"

Jim's eyes widened as Charlie Scott dropped all the tools he was using, got to his feet, and glared daggers at Jim, "I'm not going back to Earth if he's there," Charlie Scott growled coldly. "David made my life torture and he found fun in it. Praetor Jeris forced me to be a _personal_ slave to his _precious son_ …"

Scotty's eyes widened in horror as he realized what his son was implying, "I doubt Joachim will want to go back to Earth once he realizes David is there," Charlie Scott continued. "Joachim was Jeris's personal slave and took a lot worse than I did. I'd rather die than look David Marcus in the face ever again."

"We need to return to Earth because Commander Chekov is suffering kidney failure due to injuries he received when the Excelsior crash-landed on Khitomer, Lieutenant," Hikaru spoke in a calm voice.

Charlie Scott crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry to hear that Commander Chekov is sick, but I cannot face David again," he spoke in a firm voice. "He sent me off to die in space because I refused to descend to the level of a slave. I have many, many scars from his response to my defiance."

Scotty got up and quickly hugged Charlie protectively, "Let's pack up the tools and go talk aboot this privately," he said calmly, not wanting to continue this here. "Come on, lad. We can get done quick."

Charlie Scott quickly helped Scotty collect the tools and then they left the Bridge in silence, "I think several are going to have something to say about David," Hikaru spoke in a worried voice. "I'm not sure who in Starfleet will trust him now that he's coming back from the care of a Romulan Praetor."

"President Harriman's message said quite a few things, but I can't abandon David simply because of where he was raised," Jim replied in an upset voice. "David is a part of me that was stolen…"

Swallowing hard, Jim turned and silently retreated into his Ready Room, prompting Gillian to take her communicator out, "Gillian to Commander McCoy," she said in a concerned voice.

* * *

 _ **Rec Deck**_

The sight of Amanda, little James, Danaan, Peter, Demora, Saavik, little Charlie, Valeris, Zakai, Gabriel, Lenny, David, Perrin, Lara, Joachim, and Jaron sacked out asleep on pillows prompted Nyota to smile as she came on to the deck with snacks and saw Arianne watching the sleepers, "Gillian commed me," Nyota whispered. "Captain Kirk needs to talk to the counselor immediately and he's barricaded himself in his Ready Room. I don't know why. She couldn't get through to you, so she commed me."

"I turned my comm off so not to wake anyone," Arianne spoke softly. "I can go see him now."

Nyota nodded, "I got a call from Len," Arianne whispered. "Pavel's suffering from kidney failure because he was injured during the crash and didn't tell anyone. Joanna, Len, and my father are with him."

"I'm sorry," Nyota whispered, unaware that Joachim had been eavesdropping as they moved away.

Arianne nodded and sighed, "Charlie and Zachary are still in the Mess Hall," she spoke quietly. "They swore they'd rest, but I think they're doing some brotherly bonding. I'm just inclined to let them…"

Nyota nodded and sighed, "I'll go speak with Captain Kirk," Arianne spoke in a quiet voice.

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently left the Rec Deck and made her way to the Bridge, surprised when he found Hikaru and Gillian deep in discussion, "I was told Captain Kirk needs assistance," she spoke.

"Jim's in his Ready Room," Gillian explained softly. "David…returned to Earth all of a sudden and he's got a pregnant wife with him. President Harriman wants Jim to come back to Earth as soon as possible…"

Hikaru sighed, "Scotty and his kid were up here trying to fix the Nav console and when Charlie heard about David, he went ballistic and refuses to go back to Earth while David is there," he commented.

Arianne nodded, feeling that both Joachim and Charlie Scott had a right to be angry over anything associated with Jeris because of their experiences. She, however, silently continued to the Ready Room.

Jim was laying on the couch with his hands over his face, "Captain," Arianne spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hey," Jim spoke tiredly as he sat up. "David…he came back to Earth and I want to show compassion, but I'm also afraid. David is a part of me that was stolen and even now, it makes me hurt."

Arianne nodded, "President Harriman said that David told him that the Romulans have turned quite abusive to anyone who is different than them and part of me wants to believe that David is sincere, but part of me wonders what the game is," Jim spoke shakily. "I look at the scars on Joachim and Charlie Scott and I know they weren't treated well. Then, to hear Charlie Scott have an outburst like that and learn that he was a personal slave to David…it's making me wonder if I want to get involved…"

"The whole situation is absolutely terrible and everyone's got a bunch of emotions that they need to deal with," Arianne spoke softly, walking over to the replicator. "Let's talk about this over tea."

* * *

 ** _Mess Hall_**

'Brotherly bonding' was what the McCoy brothers were attempting to do, but neither Charlie nor Zachary had much to say as they sat together at a table. Michael had escaped to his father's quarters hours before with Rebecca's help and thus, the Mess Hall was purely a place for eating again.

Charlie knew that something was very wrong with Zachary and that Zachary had gotten into a physical altercation with their father on the shuttle back to the Enterprise-A. He also knew that his father was completely spent of energy to deal with anything else and that his mother was also exhausted.

Zachary, on the other hand, was feeling anxious and unwell enough to know that Charlie had kept him in the Mess Hall so that nobody else would be endangered, "You may ask," he spoke anxiously.

"What made you attack Dad in the shuttle?" Charlie asked softly. "He didn't say anything, but I saw the bruises and I know you were in a shuttle with him for a long time. What made you attack him?"

Zachary shrugged, "I don't know why I did it," he replied softly. "I just felt…anxious and overwhelmed."

Charlie nodded, "I was in a Romulan hospital for days and days and I was forcibly operated on," Zachary spoke in a trembling voice. "I haven't felt well since I was operated on and I wonder if they did…"

Zachary suddenly froze and trembled, cringing as he stood up and vomited all over the table, "Zach!" Charlie exclaimed as he got away from the table before the vomit hit. "Zach, should I get Dad?"

Suddenly, Zachary lunged at Charlie, knocking them both to the floor and forcing Charlie to defend himself as Zach struck him repeatedly, his expression one of intense rage, "Zach!" Charlie cried.

Blood spurted from Charlie's nose and from cuts that Zach was creating through scratches. As the fight continued, Spock came into the Mess Hall with Giotto and Hendorff to get food and all of them froze.

Charlie gently rolled Zachary off of him and frowned when Zachary swiftly passed out on the floor, "What happened in here?" Hendorff asked worriedly. "It looked like Zachary was attacking you."

"I don't know what it was and you are not going to wake the whole ship trying to find out," Charlie spoke firmly, frowning as he tried to put weight on his left arm to get up. "I think it's sprained…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "As first officer of this vessel, I am required to inform the Captain of what has transpired," he spoke tonelessly. "Seeing as two Security officers are also present, they are…"

"I said no, Commander," Charlie spoke sternly, wincing from when he hit the floor. "Just…wait."

Spock frowned while Hendorff and Giotto exchanged a look, "I must contact both your father and the Captain," he replied tonelessly, moving towards the communications terminal. "I must."

* * *

 _ **Vulcan Medical Center**_

Healer T'Pan sighed as she passed a cup of Vulcan spice tea to Leonard, who had elected to remain awake through the night in case Pavel needed anything, "You seem fatigued," she commented.

"I'm just concerned," Leonard replied softly. "I don't know how Pavel will fare til we get home."

Healer T'Pan looked thoughtful as she looked at Joanna and Pavel, "His mate seems to possess an extraordinary amount of strength," she commented tonelessly. "She is very loyal to him."

Admiral Pike, who was nestled on a cot in the corner of the room, rolled on his side, but remained asleep, "Pavel…is very important to Admiral Pike," Healer T'Pan spoke. "Almost like a son…"

"Pavel was taken in by Admiral Pike when he was very young," Leonard explained softly.

Leonard's communicator suddenly beeped and he quickly moved out into the hallway to answer it so he wouldn't disturb the sleepers, "This is Commander Spock," a toneless voice spoke. "An incident has occurred onboard the Enterprise that requires your attention. Zachary has attacked his brother."

Horror filled Leonard as he realized that Zachary wasn't behaving this way of his own free will and that something had happened to him at the Romulan hospital, "Spock, can you bring Zachary down to the Medical Center?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I want to run some scans on him immediately."

"Do you not wish to inform the Captain?" Spock asked quietly. "This is rather serious."

Leonard scoffed, "No!" he snapped. "Please bring Zachary to the Medical Center right now!"

Not trusting that Spock wouldn't involve Jim, Leonard marched over to an emergency transporter pad and quickly worked the keys. Within seconds, an unconscious Zachary materialized on the pad.

Swallowing hard, Leonard gently scooped Zachary up off the pad and carried him down the hallway to the rooms where medical tests were run, "I'm gonna figure this out," he murmured softly. "I have to."

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

"What happened here?" Jim, who had been called to the Mess Hall by Spock about the fight after Zachary had been beamed away, asked in a stern voice as he faced Charlie, who was flanked by Giotto and Hendorff while Spock and Arianne stood near the door. "Spock said you were attacked?"

Charlie, however, didn't reply and instead stared straight ahead while standing at attention with his injured arm hanging limply by his side, "I order you to explain," Jim spoke in a firmer voice.

"I choose not to answer, sir," Charlie replied in a quiet, but firm voice, looking Jim in the eye.

Jim's eyes widened in shock, as Charlie had always been very honest and open about what was going on, "You choose not to answer, Lieutenant?" he replied softly. "That is very unusual coming from you."

"Lieutenant, the truth is important even if it is inconvenient," Spock spoke tonelessly.

Charlie sighed, "I cannot be sure as to what I saw and I am not capable of providing inaccurate information," he replied firmly. "I am choosing to remain honest by not making things up."

"Charlie, you need to answer the question honestly," Arianne gently reminded her eldest son.

Charlie swallowed hard, "I can't," he replied softly. "I don't know enough of what happened."

Jim sighed, "Zachary mentioned being operated on at a Romulan hospital and how he hasn't felt right since that happened," Charlie spoke quietly. "Do you think Jeris somehow messed with his head?"

There was a deep sigh, "Jeris made _me_ operate on Zachary, Captain," a quiet voice suddenly said.

Jim, Charlie, Hendorff, and Giotto turned to see Joachim standing by the door with his casted arm in its sling, "I was coming here to get some water and then I was coming to find you because I overheard Arianne and Commander Uhura discussing Chekov's sickness," he confessed in a shaky voice. "I was going to offer some blood since I'm not physically able to do much else to help right now..."

"Jeris forced you to operate on Zachary, Joachim?" Jim asked softly. "What operating did you do?"

Joachim sighed, "I repaired his spine and neurological damage and then Jeris made me watch as he initiated a meld," he spoke shakily. "Respectfully, I request that you arrest me for my role…"

"You're a medical and science doctor," Jim spoke anxiously. "You repaired serious injuries."

Joachim bowed his head and said nothing, "Jeris may have passed his katra to Zachary," Charlie spoke in an anxious voice, wincing as he breathed. "At least of part of it, but I'm not entirely sure…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That is possible," he reasoned. "Why are you acting so anxious?"

"Because katras can alter a personality," Charlie spoke anxiously. "Saavik told me that and Jeris tried to give me some of his katra during the fight in Sickbay, but he ran out of time. I think he got…"

Spock immediately went to Charlie's side and initiated a meld, sighing heavily, "He did leave a small piece of himself with you and I cannot remove it," he spoke tonelessly. "It is permanent…"

"Commander, go and help my brother," Charlie spoke firmly. "He is more important…"

Arianne walked over to Charlie, "I think you need to be patched up, so let's call Doctor M'Benga," she spoke gently, taking hold of his good arm. "Come sit down and I'll see if I can contact him."

Charlie allowed his mother to guide him over to a chair and help him sit, "I didn't hit back," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I didn't want to hurt him because I might end up hurting him really badly out of fear."

Arianne nodded as Spock silently left the room, "Mom, I'm tired," Charlie spoke quietly.

"I would be too if I got in a brawl," Arianne replied gently. "Jim, I fully intend to…"

Jim sighed, "Let's wait to hear from Spock and Bones before we discuss what to do," he replied firmly.

"I commed M'Benga while you were talking and he's on his way," Giotto spoke nervously.

Arianne nodded and sighed as Charlie leaned against her, clearly saddened about what happened.

* * *

 _ **Vulcan Medical Center**_

The sight of Zachary lying unconscious on a table while Leonard ran a medical scan caused Spock to pause, as he didn't know how to explain katras to Leonard. Sighing, he silently entered the room.

"Joachim Stiles has provided an idea as to why Zachary initiated the attacks on both you and his brother," Spock spoke tonelessly. "He insinuated that Jeris passed Zachary at least a portion of his katra through a mind meld after the operation on Romulus. A katra is the essence of another being…"

Leonard froze, "Wait, Zachary's acting violent because Jeris forced a meld on him and left part of his personality with him?" he asked in a worried voice. "Is there a way to make Zachary better?"

Spock sighed, "I can initiate a mind meld to transfer Jeris's katra to myself because it is quite obvious that Zachary is suffering multiple-personality disorder from Jeris's improper meld," he explained.

"Isn't there a medication that could be used to keep Zachary calm til we could get this done properly, Spock?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "We're supposed to go back to Earth tomorrow."

Spock swallowed hard, "I do not think it is wise to give Zachary any medication until tests can determine what is already in his system," he replied tonelessly. "Jeris improperly administered a meld and the struggle between himself and Jeris's personality could eventually deplete Zachary of life."

Leonard stared at Spock with wide eyes, "Healer T'Pan is in the next room…" he started anxiously.

Spock, however, silently placed his hands on Zachary's face and closed his eyes. Quiet murmuring escaped his lips and all Leonard could do was watch the scan and silently watch Spock work.

"Jeris's intent was to use Zachary as a tool against the Federation," Spock managed to whisper. "He kidnapped Zachary to disrupt the talks and intended to use Zachary to destroy Starfleet."

Leonard sighed, "I don't know if the talks will happen now or not," he admitted nervously.

Spock inhaled sharply and swiftly removed his hands, "I have taken on Jeris's katra," he whispered.

The readings on the biomonitor slowly improved and Spock sighed, "I can handle the katra better than a non-Vulcan is able to," he spoke softly, his expression somber. "I must go see my father immediately."

Before Leonard could reply, Spock silently left the room and Leonard found himself reaching into his pocket for his communicator, "Doctor McCoy to Captain Kirk," he said in an anxious, but quiet voice.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

The corridors were quiet as Admiral Pike silently stepped off the turbolift on to the floor where his quarters were. Joanna had woken and had encouraged him to get some rest, so he had come back to the ship leaving a promise that he would cover Pavel's medical expenses. Joanna had agreed to that.

Admiral Pike let out a tired sigh as he stopped outside of his quarters and collected himself before going inside. To his shock, Arianne was sitting on the couch reading to a sleepy looking David and Lenny.

"I'm sorry about Super Grandma, Super Grandpa," David spoke softly. "Are you sad?"

Admiral Pike nodded silently, deeply confused, "Michael and I decided you shouldn't be alone," Arianne explained in a quiet voice, handing the book to Lenny. "You guys finish this on your own, okay?"

Arianne silently gave her father a hug and pointed to one of the spare rooms, "Michael's resting in there and Rebecca's with him," she explained. "Perrin's already in bed and I'll share the bed with the kids."

"Won't the kids be disappointed to miss the sleepover?" Admiral Pike asked in a tired voice.

Arianne sighed, "Carol and Daanan can handle things," she replied. "Nyota took Jaron and Tuvok back to their quarters anyway because Jaron doesn't do well around crowds at night. We'll get more rest here."

"I can't focus," Admiral Pike confessed softly. "I hate to ask for it, but I think I need a sleep aid."

Arianne nodded, "I can look into it" she offered. "Take your bed and try to relax, all right? I'll call the supply master and see what I can get for you in the way of a sleep-aid. It might be a few minutes."

Sighing, Admiral Pike silently walked to his bedroom and sat on the bed, but didn't get in, "It's weird," he whispered softly, turning to face the empty side of the bed. "I'm so used to sharing it with..."

Silence filled the room and Admiral Pike stripped his boots off before climbing into bed and laying flat with a hand on the spot where Kathryn had slept. He silently stared up at the gray ceiling and sighed.

* * *

 ** _Enterprise-A Ready Room_**

"Stiles, I know it's late," Jim spoke in an apologetic voice as he, Giotto, and Stiles gathered in the Ready Room. "I know you and your family have to prepare for tomorrow, but this mention of rape..."

Stiles sighed heavily, "It was a Starfleet Admiral," he explained somberly. "Isabella was closer to school than home, so she went there and got help from Doctor Kirk and Kathryn. Kathryn called me and we made a report that's probably still in the school files. She wouldn't let me tell Starfleet..."

Jim sighed heavily; the Stiles family had been treated poorly by Starfleet simply because Marla McGivers had married Stiles while being a mother to Khan's son. Even after Sulu, there was so much hostility.

"Is this Admiral still a member of Starfleet?" Jim asked quietly, dreading what the answer would be.

Stiles nodded, "He's the one that demanded Aaron Locarno's transfer to Mimas and pretty much threatened the Vulcans if they didn't allow it," he confessed. "Admiral Edward Johnson ring a bell?"

"I think he was one of Archer's assistants," Jim mused softly. "He was always very mean to..."

The door chime rang and Jim sighed, "Come," he spoke calmly, wondering what was up.

"Captain, I was coming off duty when I saw Doctor Stiles lingering near Sickbay," Hendorff reported as he came into the Ready Room with a somber looking Joachim. "He wouldn't tell me what he was..."

Joachim sighed, "I was going to try and get Kathryn's body out for Admiral Pike," he confessed softly.

"Did Admiral Pike ask you to?" Jim asked in a surprised voice. "Sickbay's currently locked down."

Joachim shook his head, "He's just been so sad..." he spoke softly. "I thought it would help."

"Nobody can get in without approval from Doctor McCoy and a radiation suit," Jim replied calmly. "I..."

Joachim nodded, "If you won't let me do that, at least let me go down and give blood to Commander Chekov," he spoke firmly. "I heard he's sick and I know I'm different, but I can truly help him."

"You're not in the best shape, kiddo," Stiles spoke softly. "What if giving blood to Chekov kills you?"

Joachim gave Stiles a look, "What if Chekov dies because I didn't?" he replied in a firm voice.

Jim silently pondered the request for several seconds, "Alright," he spoke quietly. "I'll grant you that."

Stiles stood, but Joachim sighed, "Dad, Bella needs you when she's done," Joachim spoke softly. "I could go to jail over what I'm going to do and I'd rather you not join me. Do you understand?"

Without waiting for a reply, Joachim silently left and made his way to the Transporter Room.

* * *

 ** _New Vulcan Colony_**

"You should get some rest," Joanna heard a tired voice speak. "Tomorrow vill come soon enough."

Joanna turned and saw that Pavel was awake, "You should save your strength," she replied softly.

"I'm so veak, so I hawe to talk vile I can," Pavel spoke softly. "I...do you have a PADD to vrite on?"

Joanna frowned, but before she could speak, the doors slid open and Joachim came into the room looking tired, but determined, "Where's Doctor McCoy?" Joachim asked quietly. "Isn't he...?"

"He vent to have a sleep," Pavel spoke quietly. "Tomorrow...eet eez going to be wery busy."

Joachim silently went over to the medical station and picked up an object that was used to collect blood samples, "I'm going to help you," he spoke, watching as his blood filled the vial. "The only way I can."

Pavel's eyes widened in shock, "Von't eet harm you to geeve blood?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know and I don't care," Joachim replied, slipping the vial into a machine. "If it can be of help..."

Joanna watched as Joachim prepared the blood, put into a drip-box and brought it over to the bed, "This should at least make you strong enough to travel," Joachim spoke softly. "Will you trust me to help?"

Pavel and Joanna exchanged a look before nodding, "I'll stay and take responsibility for whatever this might do," Joachim spoke, gently hooking the drip-box to Pavel's arm. "I gave my word to the Captain."

"Vatever happens, I am grateful zat you are trying to help," Pavel spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "I am."

Unknown to them, Leonard was in the hall and watching Joachim's actions with shock and wonder.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	13. Home Again

" _Captain's Personal Log. It's now tomorrow and the sunrise on New Vulcan is actually quite beautiful, but it does not make up for what was lost when Vulcan was destroyed. Ambassador Sarek's vessel is ready to take us and the damaged ship back to Earth, but I am not overseeing the preparations. I have left the preparations to Scotty and Arianne while I attend to some more personal business…"_

The air was cold, but Jim ignored it and instead gripped Gillian's hand as they approached the outdoor ceremonial arena with Gabriel in tow where T'Pau and the other New Vulcan elders waited with Lorian, Amanda, and their new child. Spock and Nyota were also there with Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, and Jaron. There had been no word from George and Jim knew that he could not interrupt Pon Farr to invite him to a christening.

As T'Pau regarded Jim, Gillian, and Gabriel, she suddenly froze and turned towards the city, "You are well?" she asked tonelessly, raising an eyebrow as a tired looking George suddenly came into the arena wearing his ceremonial attire. "I did not expect to see thee at this ceremony, George Kirk."

"I woke a couple of hours ago and as I was getting nourishment, my aunt informed me of the ceremony," George spoke in a reverent voice, bowing as he spoke. "I request permission to stand."

T'Pau opened her hands, "Thou art welcome," she replied softly. "Do you stand for your brother?"

"I do," George replied, bowing as he spoke because he knew it was a sign of respect.

T'Pau looked at Jim, "Where art thine daughter?" she asked tonelessly.

"Michael suffered severe injury in the same accident that killed his mother, so Rebecca is taking care of him," Jim replied apologetically. "She has a gift for Lorian and Amanda after the ceremony."

With a nod of her head, T'Pau looked at Lorian and Amanda, "What hast thou named him?" she asked.

"His name is James Lorian Kirk," Lorian replied in a toneless voice. "It is a strong name."

Jim looked surprised, but said nothing as T'Pau placed her hands on the infant in a blessing type of way, "Thou art James Lorian Kirk and thou shalt be known by that name for the rest of thy life," she declared in a toneless, commanding voice. "Blessed be your upbringing and your family."

A gong sounded and T'Pau looked to the sky, "The naming ceremony is complete," she announced.

"Lady T'Pau, your presence honors us," Jim replied calmly. "Thank you for your assistance."

Gillian sighed and put a hand on Jim's arm as they watched Lorian and Amanda embrace their son.

* * *

"... _I couldn't sleep, Rebecca_ ," a faint voice spoke weakly. " _Everything just hurts so much_ …"

Admiral Pike's body flooded with warmth as he woke and found himself tucked into the double bed that he and Kathryn had shared. He looked over at the stand and saw a mug of tea sitting there.

Sighing, he got himself out of bed and silently downed the tea just in time to hear the sound of vomiting fill the quarters. Admiral Pike immediately knew that it was Michael getting sick.

Determined to make the most of the day before being mobbed by media and grievers back on Earth, Admiral Pike dressed and went into the living room. To his surprise, Arianne was sitting on the couch, silently looking through a holo-album that he recognized as the Pike family album.

"I wondered where that had gone," Admiral Pike spoke softly. "I guess Kathryn had it."

Arianne immediately rose and gave her father a hug, "Morning, Daddy," she spoke softly.

"I was woken by the sound of puking," Admiral Pike commented softly. "Is Michael still sick?"

Arianne nodded, "I put in a call for a doctor to come look at him," she spoke softly. "He's…"

"What?" Admiral Pike asked quietly, seeing Arianne's worried expression. "What is it?"

Arianne sighed, "Michael wishes he would have died with Mom," she finished quietly.

Admiral Pike was taken aback by that, but didn't get the chance to speak because the door chime sounded, "It's Doctor M'Benga," a voice called out. "Commander McCoy, you called?"

Arianne silently let Dr. M'Benga in, "McCoy's moving patients over to the Sickbay on Ambassador Sarek's ship," M'Benga explained as he came inside. "Who and where is the patient?"

"It's Michael," Rebecca spoke in a quiet voice as she came out of the bedroom looking as if she had been in a fight. "I need to have some space for a bit. Do you know if the Rec Room's empty?"

Dr. M'Benga frowned and silently made his way into the bedroom, sighing when he found Michael trembling, sweating, and gasping in bed, "Lieutenant?" he asked kindly. "I hear you're sick."

"I threw up, yeah," Michael replied in a faint voice, gazing at M'Benga. "Where's Leonard?"

M'Benga sighed calmly, "Doctor McCoy is moving people to the Sickbay on Ambassador Sarek's ship since we don't have one right now," he replied calmly as he opened his medkit. "What hurts?"

"We don't have a sickbay because it's locked down," Michael hissed, his tone turning angry as he glared daggers at M'Benga. "You left my mother's body in the Sickbay with that MONSTER!"

Before M'Benga had time to react, Michael launched himself off of the bed and pinned him against the wall while balancing on his good leg, "MICHAEL CHRISTOPHER PIKE!" Admiral Pike shouted, alarmed as he watched the events unfold. "Arianne, get Rebecca out of here and call Security!"

Michael, however, was not listening and kept M'Benga pinned against the wall to the point where he was using extreme force. Rebecca was crying and Arianne silently led her out into the corridor. Admiral Pike silently went over to the comms terminal and hesitated briefly before pressing the button.

"This is Admiral Pike," Admiral Pike spoke in a somber voice. "Security and Medical to my quarters."

M'Benga made a move for his medkit, but Michael knocked it out of my hand, "Either take me to my mother or let me die with her," Michael spoke in a trembling voice. "I can't take this pain…"

Admiral Pike silently reached into a drawer and pulled out a phaser he had stored there for emergencies. He didn't want to use it against his son, but his son had suffered a mental breakdown upon the death of his mother and was currently a danger to others. Michael had to be dealt with before Security arrived.

"Forgive me, Kathryn," Admiral Pike whispered as he set the phaser to stun and stepped into view of the bedroom. "Michael Christopher Pike, stop attacking Doctor M'Benga and stand down right now!"

Michael, however, didn't move and so Admiral Pike aimed his phaser at Michael's side and fired.

Dr. M'Benga's eyes widened as Michael sank towards the floor unconscious and grabbed hold of him, "Once backup arrives, get Michael over to the Sickbay on Ambassador Sarek's vessel and restrain him," Admiral Pike ordered sternly, his hand shaking as he moved to leave his quarters.

"Captain Kirk will want to hear of this, sir," Dr. M'Benga replied. "Where will you be?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "In the Mess," he replied in a quiet voice. "Please excuse me."

* * *

A feeling of tranquility filled Jim and Spock as they boarded Ambassador Sarek's diplomatic vessel and immediately went to the Sickbay. There was no need to go to the Bridge, as the Ambassador had his own crew and the two crews would merely be guests during the journey back to Earth.

The Sickbay was clean and busy, as both the Excelsior and Enterprise-A had injured and sick that needed safe places to rest. Fortunately, Pavel was easy enough to find; he was asleep on a biobed near several medical cupboards and not far from where Zachary lay in a medically-induced coma.

"Keptin, Meester Spock," Pavel spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "Vat do you need?"

Jim sighed, "We're just coming to check on you and Zachary, Pavel," he replied. "Where's Sulu?"

"Ze doctor eez here somevere and Sulu eez veeth hees family," Pavel replied softly. "Joanna vent to get ze cheeldren ready to go. I am going to be geeven treatment back on Earth vere eet eez safe…"

Jim frowned, "You're a lot better today, Pavel," he commented. "I didn't think you'd live to see today."

Pavel didn't comment, as he didn't want to share what Joanna and Joachim had done to save his life, but he was spared from speaking when the doors slid open, "McCoy, make room in an isolation unit!" M'Benga shouted anxiously. "This one needs to go under sedation and be fully restrained!"

Leonard came running through the Sickbay and swore when he saw it was Michael, "There was a serious incident on the Enterprise-A, sir," M'Benga spoke anxiously as he saw Jim and Spock.

"What?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Why is Michael Pike unconscious on a gurney?"

Leonard quietly manuevered Michael away and M'Benga sighed, "Admiral Pike wishes to speak with you about that on the Enterprise-A, sir," he replied softly. "I cannot discuss it here."

Jim frowned, "Geoff, what happened?" he asked worriedly. "Are…are those bruises on your neck?"

"Admiral Pike wishes to speak with you privately, sir," M'Benga replied. "He's in the Mess Hall."

Jim looked at Spock, "See what you can find out, Spock," he spoke quietly. "I'll go talk to Pike."

Spock nodded and Captain Kirk silently hurried through the ship and didn't stop running until he was back on the Enterprise-A. Just as M'Benga had said, Admiral Pike was in the Mess Hall and he was forcing himself to dine on a sandwich even though his expression held a clear distaste for it.

"Admiral, M'Benga said you wished to speak with me?" Jim asked in a worried voice.

Admiral Pike sighed wearily, "Michael suffered a complete breakdown and attacked Doctor M'Benga after throwing up this morning," he replied softly. "I had to Stun him with my phaser…"

Jim's eyes widened as he sat at the table and found that the sandwich plate was hiding a PADD, "Arianne took Rebecca for a walk and Rebecca's feeling overwhelmed with Michael's mental state, so she asked me to step in as a temporary legal guardian," Admiral Pike explained quietly.

"Michael attacked M'Benga?" Jim replied in a shocked voice. "Did he hurt Rebecca too?"

Admiral Pike shook his head, "Not physically," he replied softly. "Emotionally, yes."

Jim swore, "Rebecca is my daughter and I have to protect her, Chris, but I don't want to alienate you by acting against Michael," he replied quietly. "I know you've lost a lot this mission and…"

"I need you to help me file the paperwork with Starfleet to admit Michael to the residential mental health program," Admiral Pike replied softly. "Rebecca's already given me written consent to serve as Michael's temporary guardian until he's mentally sound. As of now, Michael is very aggressive and suicidal and not capable of caring for himself. He needs rest, counseling, and medications."

Jim frowned, "Michael's suicidal?" he asked worriedly. "Kathryn's death triggered that inside him?"

"Michael saw his mother sacrifice himself and he wants to see her, but Sickbay's locked down and will be until we get to Earth," Admiral Pike explained softly. "I don't want a public funeral for Kathryn, but I will allow a wake at a later time. I want to focus on helping everyone resume life as smoothly…"

The intercom suddenly beeped and Jim smacked the console, "Yes?" he asked sternly.

"Captain, we are ready to be towed," Nyota's voice spoke quietly. "You are needed on the Bridge."

Jim looked at Admiral Pike, "Do you want to come to the Bridge?" he asked kindly.

"No," Admiral Pike spoke quietly. "I'm going to keep a low profile until we reach Earth."

Nodding, Jim rose, patted Admiral Pike on the arm, and silently hurried from the Mess Hall.

* * *

 _ **Rec Deck**_

" _All hands, prepare to be tractored for the journey back to Earth_ ," a voice spoke over the intercom.

Rebecca was fairly composed by the time she and Arianne reached the Rec Deck, only to find Gillian and Kathy already there making Gabriel, Jaron, Tuvok, Lenny, David, Perrin, Lara, Peter Demora, and Zakai comfortable with toys, puzzles, and books while Valeris watched from a nearby chair. Amanda was also in the room with James Lorian in asleep in her arms and she looked at Rebecca curiously, sensing great distress from both Rebecca and her unborn child; what had happened?

"Ah, Commander McCoy, Danaan went to the Bridge to help Captain Sulu," Gillian spoke, seeing that Arianne and Rebecca had arrived. "The journey to Earth should take several hours…"

Arianne sighed, "Gillian, Rebecca and I need to speak with you," she spoke in a quiet voice.

Gillian frowned, "Michael suffered a severe breakdown and he was emotionally abusive," Rebecca spoke in a quiet voice, sighing heavily. "Chris Stunned him after he attacked and had him sent over to Sarek's ship. I…I gave consent for Chris to admit Michael to the Starfleet Mental Hospital…"

"Michael was there when Kathryn died, wasn't he?" Gillian asked worriedly. "He blames himself."

Arianne nodded and Gillian gave Rebecca a hug, "Gramma!" several voices called out in unison.

The door opened and closed and Saavik came on to the deck with Little Charlie in her arms, but Little Charlie looked unhappy, "Charlie is on the Bridge assisting with our departure," she spoke softly.

"Come and lie down here," Gillian spoke in a quiet voice as she led Rebecca over to a couch. "Jim and I will take care of you and your baby for as long as you need. Let Chris take care of Michael…"

Rebecca nodded and obeyed as Valeris suddenly closed her eyes"Zachary is contacting me," Valeris said in a quiet voice. "He can feel what is happening and he will fight for himself and for us."

"Please tell Zachary he'll be woken when we reach Spacedock," Arianne replied softly.

Valeris nodded and settled into quiet meditation, "Gramma," Zakai whined, reaching towards Arianne.

Arianne sat on some pillows and Zakai crawled into her lap, sighing as she suddenly felt the ship move.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

The sight of Isabella standing in a corner, quietly talking to Stiles while Joachim stood nearby startled Jim as he came on to the Bridge with Spock at his heels. Scotty was nowhere to be seen, but Nyota was chatting with Lorian at Comms; Hikaru was chatting with Daanan in a corner of the Bridge while Charlie sat silently at Helm not talking to anyone; Johnny sat alone at Navigation in silence; Joanna and Christine were chatting at the Science station, and the mood was very civil and somber.

"We're underway," Nyota said as she spotted Jim and Spock. "ETA to Earth; about five hours."

Nodding, Jim silently took a seat in his chair, "Captain, it would be logical to speak with Miss Stiles now that she is able to carry on a conversation," Spock spoke softly as he approached the chair.

Sighing quietly, Jim got up and walked over to Isabella, but Joachim immediately drew away with his head down, "Joachim, it's all right," Stiles spoke quietly. "You are not a slave on Romulus anymore."

Joachim sighed and lifted his head, but said nothing, "Stiles, I need to talk to you and Isabella," Jim spoke in a quiet voice. "Mister Spock, why don't you take Joachim for a walk?"

"It's all right, Joachim," Stiles poke up gently. "Go with Commander Spock. He won't hurt you."

Nodding, Joachim left the Bridge with Spock while Jim escorted Stiles and Isabella into his Ready Room, "Joachim was the personal slave to Jeris during Jeris's rule as Praetor," Stiles spoke up in a concerned voice. "I'm not just talking personal physician, either. Personal as in _attendant_ …"

Jim gagged, "You're saying Jeris forced intimacy upon Joachim?" he asked darkly.

"Yes," Stiles replied quietly. "Joachim told me as much and he is permanently marked and scarred…"

Jim bowed his head, remembering that Spock had suffered the same type of thing by Valdore while on Rura Penthe, "Captain, George is quite well," Isabella spoke softly. "He is in his quarters asleep."

"Yes, about that," Jim replied, quickly composing himself. "You realize you are bonded?"

Isabella nodded, "George explained it, but he will not force me into anything I am not ready for and his next Pon Farr will not be until I am an adult," she replied quietly. "I felt it appropriate, Captain."

"Who raped you, Isabella?" Jim asked, softening his tone. "We do need to discuss that."

Isabella sighed heavily, "Cartwright," she replied softly. "He was never a fan of my family and he became even more bitter after the fiasco involving Captain Sulu. He cornered me on my way to school and it was a very quick, but painful experience. I went to the school and told Kathryn…"

Jim nodded, "Kathryn helped me talk to Doctor Kirk and get examined," Isabella finished softly. "I still cannot believe Kathryn is no longer alive. When I heard the news, I didn't know how to react…"

"It's affecting everyone," Jim spoke quietly. "Isabella, may I talk to Doctor Kirk about this?"

Isabella nodded, "Cartwright was discharged after the fiasco with Sulu, but he's allowed to live as a civilian on Earth," Stiles spoke. "Anything tied to the Sulu situation civilians won't touch."

"How long are civilians going to be angry at Starfleet over that?" Jim asked worriedly.

Stiles sighed, "Sulu was treated like a terrorist by Starfleet because he had sex with one of Khan's people," he replied bitterly. "I get crap every single day because of Joachim and Marla. Isabella was raped because some aren't forgiving, but there is nothing to forgive. I love Joachim…I raised him."

"No wonder Pike gave up presidency," Jim commented with a sigh. "Kathryn…"

Stiles silently crossed his arms, "Kathryn found Joachim and Marla on the verge of homelessness and helped them," he replied softly. "She also rescued Sulu from the verge of homelessness."

"Would you mind writing statements?" Jim asked quietly. "I'll arrange for a hearing when we get home, but I think I'm going to visit with George now. You two are free to do whatever you wish."

Without waiting for a reply, Jim silently left his Ready Room and headed to the turbolift.

* * *

Engineering was quiet, but Scotty found himself grateful for the quiet and lack of activity because it gave him a chance to talk to his son. It had been quite the feat convincing his Charlie to leave the safety of New Vulcan, but it had been managed; he hadn't socialized much with the other crew since returning to the ship. Scotty had made room for his son in his quarters, but Charlie hadn't been there yet.

Now, as Scotty sat at one of the computer terminals, Charlie lay on a nearby cot sound asleep so he didn't have to watch the journey back to Earth, "…No," Charlie suddenly mumbled. "Stop…"

Scotty frowned as Charlie woke in a fright and promptly vomited, "Lad?" he asked worriedly.

Charlie Scott, however, stared numbly at the vomit and Scotty got up, "Lad?" he repeated.

Tears filled the younger man's eyes and Scotty silently activated the auto-cleaner before sitting on the edge of the cot next to his adopted son, "I was assigned to be the personal slave to David Marcus and it wasn't enjoyable," Charlie Scott spoke quietly. "I resisted and I was thrown in isolation or beaten a lot for my disobedience. Joachim didn't want to obey Jeris either, but he was drugged frequently…"

Scotty frowned, "Joachim's half-Augument and he was harder to convince with Romulan torture, so they drugged him into submission," Charlie Scott explained softly. "I don't think he's told anyone."

"Have either of ye had yer doctor exams yet?" Scotty asked quietly. "They're on the other ship…"

Charlie Scott shook his head, "I don't mean to have bitterness towards David Marcus," he said.

"How about we go talk to the Captain and see about getting ye over to a doctor?" Scotty suggested in a kind voice. "I'm sure he'll wanna talk to ye anyway about what ye have been through."

Nodding, Charlie Scott silently got up and followed Scotty through the ship until they reached the Bridge. To their surprise, Nyota was sitting in the command chair and Jim was nowhere to be seen. Hikaru was chatting with Daanan in a corner of the Bridge while Charlie sat silently at Helm not talking to anyone; Johnny sat alone at Navigation in silence; Joanna and Christine were chatting at the Science station, and the mood was very civil and somber.

"Commander Uhura, where might the Captain be?" Scotty asked as he approached Spock.

Nyota gazed at Scotty and Charlie Scott, "The Captain is seeing to George and will return when he is able to," she replied gently. "I take it that Lieutenant Scott is in need of a Sickbay exam?"

"Aye," Scotty replied quietly, knowing his son wouldn't speak. "Can we beam to the other ship?"

Nyota sighed, "I'll check with Spock," she replied. "He's still walking with Joachim."

"I assume he's going through withdrawals and doesn't feel well," Charlie Scott spoke in a concerned voice. "The last time he was drugged was shortly before he thought it was the end for him…"

Nyota frowned as she tapped the conn, "Bridge to Commander Spock?" she said worriedly.

"Commander Uhura, I am in need of medical assistance in the Mess Hall," Spock replied.

Joanna frowned and walked over to the chair, "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Withdrawal," Charlie Scott spoke in a quiet voice, his expression worried. "From Romulan drugs."

Joanna's eyes widened in surprise, "Tell them I'm coming," she replied softly. "I know what to do."

"We'll accompany you, lass," Scotty replied, intrigued to see how Joanna would handle things.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall**_

Admiral Pike stood stock still, silently staring as Joachim lay on the floor shivering after collapsing without any warning. Spock had brought Joachim into the mess for a light meal and a talk about his experiences and Joachim had suddenly collapsed while in the process of ordering a meal.

Spock was standing by the comms terminal, only allowing himself a sigh of relief as Joanna came into the Mess Hall with a medkit in her hand and Scotty and Charlie Scott at her heels, "Joachim was drugged with Romulan medication," she spoke in a concerned voice. "I can remedy that."

Admiral Pike watched as Joanna knelt down next to Joachim and opened her medkit, "I spent enough years among Romulans because of Jocelyn that I learned a few things," Joanna explained.

Scotty looked horrified as Joanna silently prepared a few hyposprays and administered them to Joachim without a word, "I can't do anything to get the drugs out of his system faster, but I can make the withdrawal process easier," Joanna explained softly. "Can someone contact Mister Stiles?"

Joachim groaned, but didn't open his eyes, "Can someone replicate a pillow and blanket, please?" Joanna asked in a commanding voice. "I don't think trying to move him right now would be wise."

Scotty quickly complied and helped Joanna make Joachim comfortable where he was, "Are you in need of medical attention too, Lieutenant Scott?" Joanna asked as she looked up at Charlie Scott.

"Not immediately," Charlie Scott replied softly. "Joachim's suffered much worse than I have."

Admiral Pike got up and walked over to them, "You look as if you could use some rest, Lieutenant," he said in a quiet voice. "Perhaps you should let your father take you to his quarters so you can nap."

"That sounds like a good idea, sir," Charlie Scott replied. "I suspect I'll need energy for debriefings."

Admiral Pike nodded and Charlie Scott silently left with Scotty trailing at his heels, "Admiral, there's something you should know," Joanna said in an uneasy voice. "I authorized Doctor Stiles to donate blood to Pavel last night in order to save him. This information is important for Starfleet to know."

"You should also be aware that Doctor McCoy witnessed this and wrote a report authorizing this medical intervention," Admiral Pike replied firmly. "Captain Kirk is also aware of this."

Joanna frowned, "Starfleet will have their heads," she replied. "I know how they feel about…"

"It's not going to be discussed," Admiral Pike spoke firmly. "I'm closing the matter and it won't be brought up to the top brass at all. I am not going to allow further persecution of people simply because of that blood. What's done is done and I hope that Pavel will live for many more years to come."

Joanna nodded, "He's over on the ambassador's ship and seems stable," she replied softly.

Sighing, Admiral Pike silently left the Mess Hall and didn't stop walking until he reached the sealed doors of Sickbay. Tears filled his eyes as he stood there, silently staring into the sea of debris.

* * *

" _Bridge to Captain Kirk."_

Jim yawned as he opened his eyes and found that he had fallen asleep while sitting on a stool next to George's bed. He had arrived to find George asleep, fully exhausted from the Pon Farr, and had stayed there to watch over him. As much as he loved Lorian, Rebecca, and Gabriel, Jim would always have a special place in his heart for George because of how he was born and how much he had endured.

" _Bridge to Captain Kirk."_

Sighing tiredly, Jim tapped the comms console on the bedside table, "Kirk here," he replied groggily.

"Captain, we're within range of Spacedock and the Ambassador's ship is asking to guide us in," Nyota's voice filled the air. "We're also receiving hails from Spacedock Communications."

Jim sighed, "Patch the hails through here," he replied, hoping it wouldn't wake George.

" _Captain Kirk_ ," President Harriman's voice said softly. " _Why aren't you on the Bridge_?"

Not wanting George to be robbed of his dignity, Jim sighed, "George caught a bit of a bacterial flu on the trip back and I'm just checking on him," he lied quietly. "The Bridge is being well manned."

" _Oh, I can understand how people would be getting sick considering the information I've received_ ," President Harriman replied sympathetically. " _Anyway, I've got some guests who want to meet you in the viewing lounge when the Enterprise-A is docked. I said they could rest, but they insisted._ "

Before Jim could reply, Gillian came into the room holding a small tray of soup, "Hey," Jim said in a warm voice, smiling at Gillian. "I thought you'd be on the Rec Deck with the children…"

George suddenly stirred, "Hey there, kiddo," Jim spoke quietly. "How are you feeling?"

" _Captain, I'll be waiting for you in the viewing lounge_ ," President Harriman said. " _Harriman out_."

Gillian brought the tray over to the bed and George sat up, "Can I call you Mom?" he asked softly.

"If you want to," Gillian replied without hesitation. "I heard you were ill and made you soup."

George sighed tiredly, "Can you help me with it, Mom?" he asked softly. "I'm still pretty groggy."

"Just take your time," Jim spoke as he stood up. "We're almost to Spacedock, so I have to go."

George nodded and Jim smiled at both of them as he left the room, sighing heavily as he moved down the corridor to the turbolift that would take him to the ramp. He had no intention of going to the Bridge because he trusted his crew and he also wanted to meet David and his wife when they did dock.

* * *

The trip to the appropriate deck was fast, but when Jim arrived, he was surprised to see Admiral Pike lingering outside of the sealed Sickbay with a tired expression on his face, "Admiral?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Captain," Admiral Pike spoke in a quiet voice. "I was just killing time until we dock…"

Jim sighed, "Did something happen more recently?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Michael woke up in the Ambassador's Sickbay and started demanding to know why he was still alive," Admiral Pike replied quietly, tears in his eyes. "Doctor McCoy was rightfully confused and Michael started screaming about how everyone is against him wanting to be with his mother again.."

Jim groaned, but said nothing, "Leonard commed Arianne and Arianne contacted me immediately," Admiral Pike explained in a tired voice. "I sent Leonard a copy of the papers with a brief explanation of the situation. Michael told Rebecca that she was only holding on to him because of the baby and that she was ignorant of his feelings. He also said that being the Captain's daughter did not automatically mean she had authority to demand he stay alive. There were also various curse words used as insults."

"Oh, boy," Jim replied, stunned at Michael's behavior. "What did Bones have to say to that?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "I heard Michael threaten to break the stasis field and clock Leonard in the face," he replied quietly. "Leonard then told me that he was going to send orders to the Starfleet Mental Health Facility to prepare a room for Michael so he can do the residential treatment."

"Arianne's head of the facility," Jim replied quietly. "She'll be able to oversee his treatment."

Admiral Pike shook his head, "Conflict of interest," he replied. "Arianne says she's going to get in touch with an old friend of hers to help Michael with mental healing once he's admitted."

" _Bridge to Captain Kirk_ ," a voice boomed out over the intercom. " _We are in Spacedock_."

Jim sighed heavily, "President Harriman said there's someone waiting for me at the viewing lounge," he explained in a concerned voice. "Are you going to be all right or do you want me to stay?"

"Captain, you have your responsibilities and I have mine," Admiral Pike replied in a firm voice.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


End file.
